The Ever Expanding Board
by Engelbert Trollfuss
Summary: Stephanie Dola, the princess and former heiress apparent to the kingdom of Elchea, and Jibril, the youngest and most powerful of the formidable Flügel race, have fallen completely for their master. The two girls now scheme together to bring even more girls into Sora's harem. ON HIATUS: See Infinite Stratos fic for more details
1. Sora's Girls

Stephanie and Jibril crept through the open doors, large metal things that were suspiciously well-oiled. These they shut behind them as the two girls crawled up to Sora's bed. Shiro was helpfully absent; the two girls didn't stop at all to think about her.

The girls crawled onto Sora's sheets on either side of him as he slept, and as Steph pulled the covers away, Jibril began to reach over and pull down his underwear.

"Now, Steph, what do we say to Mr. Happy?"

Steph bowed her head and shuddered. "G-Good morning, Mr. Happy. How are you today?"

Steph bowed down to Sora's cock. Long gone were the days when she grimaced at it in revulsion. Her eyes began to tear up as she addressed Sora's majestic rod.

"Look, he even got up extra early for you! Isn't Mr. Happy amazing?"

Jibril joined Steph, bowing down in reverence and quiet awe at Sora's staff.

Jibril kissed Steph on the cheek as she played with Steph's hair. "Tell Mr. Happy how it feels, Steph-chan."

Steph's hips shook with excitement. "I-It's a pleasure to worship you again today, Mr. Happy. M-May you have mercy on this t-thirsty slut."

Steph bent forward to kiss it, and as her soft, yielding lips pressed against the cool, smelly surface, Jibril butted in too, edging Steph aside to join her lips to Sora's unwashed dick as well.

"Please forgive us for our impertinence, Mr. Happy," moaned Jibril.

Jibril and Stephanie began to take turns kissing Mr. Happy, impatiently pressing their lips against it before the other had even taken theirs off yet. Slowly, the two girls stopped pulling away, and their lips began to open up, their tongues flickering hungrily in their mouths as they began teasing and sucking Mr. Happy.

"P-Please have mercy on us," whispered Steph.

"Punish us for our arrogance, Mr. Happy," moaned Jibril.

The two girls cried helplessly as they shoved their mouths against Mr. Happy, regarding it with reverent faces of worship—squished cheeks and rolling eyes flooded with tears and pressed noses dripping with snot and gaping, ugly mouths leaking spit all over Sora's balls.

"W-We are not worthy! Please smite our ugly, pathetic whore faces!" said Steph.

"We're a bunch of thirsty sluts! Please show us the error of our ways, Mr. Happy!"

The two girls began to envelop Sora's cock with their lips, compressing their faces as they slobbered all over Sora and each other.

"W-We mustn't neglect Mr. Happy's two disciples, Steph."

"N-No, we can't, Jibril."

"I-It is an honor to be the bitch slaves of Hidari-sama and Migi-sama, an honor unfitting these two human sows!"

Steph and Jibril began sucking Sora's balls as well, thrusting their hips in the air as they moaned helplessly, crying and gagging in ecstasy.

"MR. HAPPY, PLEASE PUNISH US!"

"MAKE US PAY FOR OUR INSOLENCE, MR. HAPPY!"

Steph and Jibril began to jack off Sora's cock with their tongues again, kissing and fucking it with their throats as Sora's groin became coated with mucus and spit. Mr. Happy then suddenly smote the girls in his white fury as he vomited cum all over their mouths and straight into their throats.

Steph and Jibril began to moan again as they sat up and started masturbating. The girls kissed.

"…mm…chu…chu…I-I love you, Jibril…"

Jibril smiled and pulled away, her tongue still stuck to Steph's lips, a thick spit strand hanging off it. "That's bad, Steph. We've taken our vows now, and we are the unspoiled servants of our master Mr. Happy now."

Jibril gave Steph a playful slap on the ass and kissed her again.

"I'm sorry, Jibril."

"Is this what you two do every morning while I'm asleep?"

"M-MASTER!"

The two girls were taken by surprise as they stared at Sora, and Steph cried out as she squirted in shock. The two girls glanced at Sora with embarrassed looks on their faces, their hands furiously rubbing their legs as they pleasured themselves in the presence of their king.

"Steph…Jibril…What are you doing? What's with the whole 'Mr. Happy' thing—you know what, forget it. I don't want to know."

"Sora…are you mad at us?"

Jibril smiled sheepishly. "Do you not like this, Master?"

"It doesn't matter if I like it or not, you can't just sneak into my bed like that. I mean, Shiro's right here. She could catch you tw—"

Sora suddenly grew silent as he realized the spot he was indicating was empty.

"W-WHERE'S SHIRO!? Shiro…Shiro…!"

"Mm…uwa…"

"S-Shiro!?"

A high, catlike voice emerged from under the bed, and Steph and Jibril instantly scrambled to cover their naked bodies with the bed covers as Shiro rose up from the ground, rubbing her eyes.

"Did you want me, Nii?"

"S-Shiro, you're ALIVE! Were you under the bed the whole time!?"

"…Yeah. Looks like I tumbled off in the middle of the night…Steph-nee, Jibril-nee, why are you in bed with Nii?"

"Uh…"

"Uh…um…well…"

"Well, it was really cold in their rooms. I guess there was something wrong with the fireplace or something. I'm surprised too! Oh, you two, with your silly tricks again! How many times have I told you not to crawl into bed like that!?"

Steph and Jibril played along, giving very loud, forced laughs as they acted like Sora's explanation made any sense.

"Oh, yeah! Hahahahahah!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, HAHAHAHAHA!"

Shiro moaned and cocked her head innocently. She was too tired and hungry to actually care.

"Come on, Shiro! Let's get ready for breakfast! Aren't you hungry!? Ha, ha, ha, HA!"

Sora crawled under the covers and popped out the other side as he carried his sister to the great hall, while Steph and Jibril used the opportunity to quietly sneak out of the room.

…

"Should we switch rooms, Shiro? I know the bed is a little lopsided, but I didn't think it was bad enough for you to fall off."

"It's fine, Nii. The carpet's soft. I like it."

"You sound just like a cat."

Meanwhile, in the great hall stood a large table full of the plumpest loaves, choicest cold cuts, and fullest, freshest fruits. Sora and Shiro sat down together in the same seat, with Shiro perched on top of her brother's lap.

Steph and Jibril entered the hall as well, looking over the massive table with all its space and decided to squeeze into the same chair with Sora anyway. Shiro had gotten off her brother's lap to get a croissant, and when she came back, she found her spot at the table a lot more crowded than before.

Meanwhile, Sora sat in the middle of all this, feeling especially claustrophobic. Steph and Jibril grasped his arms, cuddling with him as he tried to eat.

"A Danish, Master?"

"Would you like some more coffee, Sora?"

Sora sat and nodded as his two personal retainers waited on him. It was not as if he had a choice; he could barely move with the three girls who surrounded him. Jibril and Steph smiled innocently, holding their hands up to their helpless master's mouth as they fed him.

"You have some jam on your face, Master."

Jibril leaned in to wipe it off with a napkin, getting up close to Sora as she did so. Sora stared straight at her face, blushing as Jibril hovered only centimeters away from him. Jibril noticed him staring and simply beamed.

"Are you all right, Sora? Your face is all red."

Steph took a closer look at Sora's cheeks, leaning in until she was right up his face as well. Sora blushed even more as he stared at Steph, looking her directly in her big, blue eyes.

Sora became flustered by the close attention he was getting from the two girls. They stared at him, smiling in their single-minded devotion to him.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands caressing him on his thigh. Sora looked down to see the two girls petting his inner leg, each running one hand down his inner thigh.

Sora looked back at the two girls, gazing at him with innocent smiles.

"Girls, what are you—"

Sora then looked down in front of him at Shiro, who was still sitting on his lap, happily munching on a croissant, and realized that he couldn't say anything to the girls while his innocent sister was still around.

Jibril began cupping Sora's balls, fondling them in a gentle, circular motion as she moaned, while Steph began to rub the tip of Sora's erect member with the tips of her fingers.

Jibril pressed her face against Sora, nibbling on his ear as she and Steph teased Sora's urethra together. Steph went even further, sticking her tongue into Sora's ear canal as she started massaging him with her mouth.

Sora became utterly rigid, his pants growing tight as Shiro continued eating, oblivious to her brother's anguish. He fervently prayed that she wouldn't look back, and he panicked every time Shiro moved her head.

Jibril began to lift Sora's shirt, kissing his nipples as she continued to pleasure his member with her hand. She was now pumping him at full speed, working his shaft rapidly as Sora clenched his toes, trying to keep his legs from moving as Shiro continued to shift around on his lap, blithely ignorant of what was going on behind her.

Sora's pants were now darkly stained with pre-cum. The two girls embraced Sora, pressing their bodies against him tightly as they slipped out of the chair, getting on the floor as they lowered their heads, their mouths hovering only centimeters above Sora's tent.

Suddenly, Steph and Jibril pulled back, raising their heads back up and pulling their hands out of Sora's pants. Sora sat awkwardly in his chair, his horn emerging like a massive ivory horn in his trousers, with thick lubricant leaking out of his aching piss hole, his entire shaft one pleasured touch away from bursting all over his lap—and Shiro's dress.

Shiro shifted in her seat, grinding against Sora, and Sora clenched his teeth as he tried to subtly inch his dick away from his sister's ass.

Shiro didn't notice Sora's erection nor his squirming as she stared at the breakfast table. She was done eating, and Sora and his girls realized during their exchange that they hadn't eaten much of anything at all.

Sora took this chance to end the meal as he slapped the table and stood up, letting Shiro down onto the floor.

"WELL! I guess we're all done with breakfast now. Come on, let's get out of here."

Shiro went on ahead, running ahead of her brother in the hallway several meters ahead of him. Steph and Jibril cheerfully went to accompany the queen when Sora suddenly grasped his two tormentors by their waists, restraining them before they could leave.

" _Well_?"

Jibril and Steph giggled and felt up Sora's chest. "Hmm, are you displeased with us?"

Steph and Jibril leaned in and pecked their master on the lips, moaning softly as their hands caressed his cheeks.

Sora grabbed the two girls and knocked their foreheads together as he hissed at them as softly as possible.

"I don't have any idea what the two of you thought you were doing, but what are you going to do about THIS!?"

Sora motioned down to his bulge. Steph and Jibril began to squeal and moan.

"We're sorry, Master. We couldn't help ourselves."

"Our brains have become slaves to our cunts, Sora."

"But we couldn't have you nut on your sister's ass in the middle of breakfast."

"We're sorry for giving you blue balls, Sora."

The two girls apologized in hushed tones, clasping their hands together as they bowed their heads apologetically, their jewel-like eyes glimmering with tears.

"…Fine, I forgive you two. Don't be like that."

Jibril and Steph bounced, squealing for joy.

"Thank you, Master!"

"Thank you, Sora!"

Steph leaned in and kissed her master on the left cheek, and Jibril leaned in and kissed her master on the right cheek. The two girls smiled angelically, giggling softly as they blushed.

…

"AAH…AAAAHHHH…AAAAHHHHHH!"

"OOOHHH…UUGGGGGHHHH…AAAAHHH~!"

"AAH…OOHHHHHHHHHH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…AHH-H-H-H-H-H-H-OH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…AAH…AAAAHHHH…AAAAHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

"UGH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…OH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…OH-H-HO-HO-HO-HO-OH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 1 ! ! ! !"

"PLEASE PUNISH US, HAPPY-SAMA!"

"We're sorry for teasing you during breakfast, Happy-sama!"

"Shut up, you two."

Sora draped the two bodies over the bed as he had his way with them. He lifted up Steph's hips, entering her anus first. The wild mess of short red hair began screaming incomprehensibly as her prim, royal asshole was suddenly tightly plowed.

The mass of long, pink hair attached to the slender, naked body that Sora was ignoring spoke. "Master, I haven't been punished enough yet. You haven't pounded my unrepentant ass-pussy yet!"

Sora pulled out of Stephanie and began ramming Jibril's backside while Steph moaned and rubbed her gaping asshole against Sora's body.

"No, Sora-sama, I've been a depraved little bitch! I need to accept my rough ass fucking like the remorseless slut I am!"

"I'm a stupid bitch who's in love with your cock, Master!"

"I'm a fucktarded cum-bucket whose pussy is shaped like your dick!"

"I'm a toilet slut who needs to be disciplined in the ass!"

The girls began to fight over Sora's cock as they both begged him to pick their asshole to nut in. Sora ignored their pleas, reaming Jibril's asshole as he nutted inside her rectum.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH! AAAAAAAAAAHH-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 1!1! ! ! !1!ONE1!1! ! !"

Steph began to cry. "My pathetic body was unworthy of you! Please punish me for my sins. I regret my entire existence, for I wasted your time holding your divine phallus inside my inferior anal walls—"

Sora suddenly shut Steph up as he stuck his cock in her asshole as well, plowing her in her brown eye as Steph began to spew incomprehensible gibberish, her asshole throbbing with pain and pleasure.

Sora then came inside her as well, pulling his dick out of her gaping hole. The two girls fell on the floor and began to spasm and pulse, masturbating on their stomachs with their backs and asses turned to their master as they thought only about reaching orgasm as many times as they could.

"aaahhhh…aaaahhhhhhh…oohhhhhh…"

"ooohhh…uuuggghhhh…ah…ah…hah…!"

Sora left them on the floor, ignoring them as he put his clothes on and exited the room.

Sora strained to make his legs move as he trundled over to the room next door. He still felt weak whenever he was separated from Shiro. The only thing that could temporarily keep his mind off his sister was sex.

Even so, Sora was glad to be back with his sister, smiling as he watched her serene, napping face. He could already feel his strength returning and his mind clearing up as he lay down next to her.

…

Sora lay across the giant chair in the middle of the royal reception room, his legs hanging crookedly over the arms of the chair, his body draped lazily over the seat, as if he were part of the furniture itself. Shiro lay in his arms, while standing behind the chair on either side of him were Steph and Jibril.

They were waiting for their guests, who had just arrived at the palace.

They didn't have to wait long. The doorman soon opened up the large, wooden double doors into the reception room, and two figures stepped inside.

First was a beautiful, striking young girl with piercing purple eyes and dark violet hair, dressed in a long, flowing top that resembled a robe, with a sheer pink veil shrouding her face and a sheer mantelet wrapped around her shoulders. The girl held her head up high and had a stern look on her face, while her dark, flowing clothes gave her a noble and ethereal air.

Next to the purple-robed girl was her elven companion, a tall, busty girl with long, flowing blonde hair, impossibly pale skin, crystalline pink-and-blue eyes, and the gorgeously long, pointed ears of her species. The elf girl was every bit as beautiful and distinctive as her friend, and she wore a drab-brown skirt and a tight-fitting white top that emphasized her massive chest.

Kurami Zell and Feel Nilvalen had come to stay at the royal palace of Elchea for several days to participate in a strategy meeting with the royal siblings. However, they had just completed a long journey from Elven Gard, and so their first day at the palace would be spent resting from their trip.

"Good morning, Your Majesties."

Kurami gave a curtsy, which Shiro watched with curiosity and Sora received with a grin. He got up from the chair and clasped his hand on Kurami's shoulder, startling her.

"How was your trip, Kurami, Feel?"

Feel smiled and cocked her head, glancing at Kurami knowingly, as if to demonstrate that there hadn't been any need to be so formal after all. Kurami immediately began blushing, and Feel stepped forward to take Sora by the hand.

"It was fine. It was long, though. We're glad to finally be at the palace."

Kurami regained her composure. "We'll be in your care now, Sora, Shiro."

Jibril stepped out from her spot behind the chair as she took Shiro by the waist.

"You girls came at an interesting time. Sorry for the interruption, but Shiro is going for her afternoon nap."

Shiro hopped off her brother's lap and got on the ground, accompanied by Steph and Jibril. She looked at the two guests and nodded.

"See you later."

Kurami watched with surprise as the siblings separated. Steph noticed her expression and giggled.

"Oh, yes, sometimes the king and queen spend the afternoon separated from each other. It's very important emergency training. They're just down the hall from each other if anything happens."

Shiro looked back. "Are you going to be all right, Nii?"

"Yeah, don't worry. We're still super close to each other."

Shiro nodded. "OK. I'll see you in an hour, Nii."

Steph and Jibril headed out the room with Shiro. Sora watched his sister go and shuddered, his body shaking a bit. However, after a few seconds of tremoring, he finally calmed down, turning his attention back to his guests.

Kurami nodded admiringly. "I didn't realize you were doing this, Sora."

"Yeah, well, I realized it was necessary."

Kurami smiled. "You surprise me more and more every time we meet. I'm very happy to have been defeated by someone like you."

Kurami blushed as she listened to her own words, and she turned around in embarrassment, grabbing Feel by the hand as they both made their way out of the room. Feel giggled and put her hand around Kurami's back, turning her head to give Sora a final wave before leaving.

Sora watched the girls leave, waiting until they had gone down the hallway and disappeared completely before sitting back, pulling his pants down as he whipped out the massive erection that he had been hiding for the last few minutes and started jerking off.

Kurami was a very beautiful girl, with lovely, flowing clothes and long, straight dark hair that made her look like a princess or a doll.

Every time Sora laid eyes on her, he wanted to hold her by the waist and bend her over as he fucked her from behind. Kurami was a slender, short girl, and she looked like she could fold over and serve as the perfect little fuck toy.

Sora imagined Kurami's serious, scowling face and grew even harder, imagining her staring down at him with disapproval as she serviced him, glaring at him while she stuffed his balls in her face.

Sora could still remember Kurami's scent. Her hair smelled amazing, and Sora began to fantasize about what it would be like to cum on it. He began to imagine cumming all over her slender, doll-like body—on her flat, non-existent chest; her sexy, tiny waist, her tight pink pussy lips; her slim, beautiful legs; and her tiny, thin feet.

Sora let go of his cock as he teetered on the verge of orgasm. He didn't want to cum just yet. He sat back in his chair, his pants bunched around his ankles, and allowed his boner to calm down in his hands before starting back up again.

He also desired Kurami's sexy elf friend Feel as well. Feel was tall, hot, blonde, and had giant tits. Her clothes had a quaint and rustic feel to them, despite actually being quite erotic and revealing, and she also always wore a gentle smile on her face, giving her an innocent, naïve air. Sora could barely look at her without resisting the urge to nut inside his pants.

Sora wondered how much Feel's hips and breasts would bounce. He wanted Feel to ride his dick, bringing her thicc, curvy hips down on his cock until he busted his nut.

Sora began to jerk off even faster as he imagined both girls kneeling on the ground together, sucking his cock. Both girls had sexy voices—one the harsh, icy squeal of a tsundere, the other a gentle saccharine voice that dripped honey. He wanted the mouths that produced these erotic, cock-hardening voices on his dick, sucking him off until he nutted inside their throats.

Sora imagined both girls' faces defiled by his semen, their brilliant, dazzling eyes fixed lovingly on him as they cleaned off his soft, sticky flaccid dick, and he suddenly came for real, staining the chair and floor as he bust his nut in his hands.

Sora leaned back, catching his breath as he felt a light, cool breeze blowing against his flaccid cock.

…

Jibril and Steph stood outside the door in the hallway, smiling as they watched their king masturbate. The two girls said nothing as they walked off, glancing at each other. They already knew what their king wanted, and the two girls licked their lips as they went off in search of Kurami and Feel.


	2. Target Acquired

Steph and Jibril caught Kurami walking around in one of the ornate hallways, staring at the art and decorations placed all along the walls.

Kurami looked up from a particularly interesting vase and was shocked to see the two girls who personally accompanied the royal siblings standing in her way.

To the left was Stephanie Dola, the former princess of Elchea, a slender, busty teenager the same age as Kurami, with striking blue eyes and deep, hot-pink hair that looked almost red, while to the right was Jibril, the beautiful Flügel with bright, amber eyes and long fluffy pink hair, and a constant blithe, innocent smile on her face.

Both girls immediately sidled up to Kurami, grasping her by one arm as they greeted her with a seductive grin.

"Are you enjoying your stay here, Kurami-chan?"

"Yes, Kurami-chan, how's your first day at the palace so far?"

Both girls were very pretty, and Kurami blushed as their faces went right up next to hers, their eyes boring straight into her own. Kurami blushed again. These two girls were way too close.

"F-Fine. It's been fine."

Jibril giggled as she caressed Kurami on the cheeks.

"Well, if there's anything you need, you can always come to us."

Jibril ran her fingers down the small of Kurami's back. Kurami froze up, shivering down her back. She was intimidated by the slightly menacing, dangerous Flügel in front of her, but she couldn't help but be entranced by Jibril's soft, amber eyes.

"Such a beautiful girl like you…we would love to _satisfy_ you. If there's _anything_ you want, just let us know."

Jibril licked her lips as she placed her hand on Kurami's chin, and Kurami began to blush, pursing her lips slightly without even realizing it.

"Geez, Jibril, you lez out on everyone. Could you at least try to hide your thirst?"

Steph slapped Jibril on the hand and freed Kurami from Jibril's grasp. She then giggled and began brushing her own hand across Kurami's cheek.

"Sorry about that, Kurami-chan. I'm afraid Jibril loses control whenever she's around beautiful women."

Steph leaned forward, smiling as she gazed into Kurami's eyes. They were now so close that their chests touched, and Kurami suddenly felt quite hot as she stared at Steph's face.

Steph began to run her fingers down Kurami's stomach. Kurami shook, feeling quite intimidated by the former princess of Elchea as well.

"Such a beautiful, delicate body…How wonderful…"

Steph suddenly flipped Kurami around and draped her arms over Kurami's shoulders, shoving her breasts against Kurami's back as she embraced Kurami from behind. Steph then buried her nose into the nape of Kurami's neck, moaning as she sniffed Kurami's scent, licking her lips as she kissed Kurami just below her ear.

"MMMMPH! Now who's thirsty and lezzing out on everyone!?"

Jibril's cheeks were puffed out jealously, and she grabbed one of Kurami's arms. The two girls began to fight over Kurami, squealing and moaning as they tugged on her body.

Finally Kurami shoved both of them away, storming away in a huff as she got as far away from these two girls as she could.

Kurami held her hand up to her mouth and bit her thumb. Everything in this palace was weirdly erotic for some reason.

…

Kurami stared at Stephanie and Jibril in disbelief. Their seating arrangement made no sense to her as everyone assembled in the great hall for breakfast.

Naturally, as king, Sora got the largest seat in the room. Shiro sat on his lap, eating in the same chair as he did.

However, Steph and Jibril were perched next to Sora as well, embracing him without sitting down. There were plenty of chairs, and the table was large enough, and yet four people were bunched around a single chair, while Kurami and Feel took two chairs on the other side of the table.

Steph and Jibril were staring back, smiling.

"Huh? What are you two looking at?"

Jibril giggled. "You, of course!"

Steph batted her eyelashes. "You're looking really cute today, Kurami-chan!"

Kurami blushed angrily. "I haven't done anything different with my look today!"

"That's cause you look cute every day," said Steph, licking her lips.

Jibril tilted her head just a little. "Yes, Kurami-chan's lips are so adorable and plump, aren't they?"

"You have some jam on your face, Kurami-chan."

Kurami squealed and wiped it off with her finger. She began to lick it, and Steph and Jibril suddenly narrowed their eyes, the corners of their lips curled in a slightly perverted smile.

"Mm, so that's what your tongue looks like," said Jibril.

"So warm…so soft…" said Steph.

Sora stared at the two. "Girls, what are you—"

A light squeeze on his dick shut him up, as Sora obediently turned back to his food and allowed his girls to keep talking before they gave him another boner right next to Shiro.

"Kurami-chan, are you popular with the boys at all?"

Kurami exploded. "W-What are you saying!?"

"You just have that look about you. I imagine you're quite desirable in Elven Gard."

Feel smiled. "Actually, she's a lot more popular with the girls."

"F-Feel!"

Jibril pressed her cheek against Sora's, adding, "Mm-hmm. That dress looks like it was made to get ripped off. It's like you're teasing us with it. No fair!"

Feel giggled. "Really? I'm glad! That's exactly what I wanted to convey when I designed it!"

"FEEL!"

Steph uttered a slight moan, licking her lips hungrily. "Your body looks so slender and delicate. It makes me want to see if you'd break."

Jibril's nostrils began to flare. "I bet she could take quite a bit, though. You look durable, Kurami-chan."

Steph placed her free hand on Sora's chin. "What do you think, Sora? Doesn't she look like she could take a lot?"

Sora bit his lip. He was getting nervous about the direction this conversation was headed, especially with his sister right there. However, Shiro was still munching on a croissant, completely oblivious to anything that they were talking about.

Kurami gripped the cloth napkin in her hands, nearly throwing it on the table in disgust. Feel placed a hand on her arm to calm her down, and Kurami simply stared down at her lap, saying nothing for the rest of the meal.

…

Kurami was displeased with Steph and Jibril, although she did her best to maintain some civility as they met for their first meeting later that morning. However, the two girls' flirtatious behavior was still on her mind that afternoon as she walked around through the hallway, and she suddenly had the perfect opportunity to voice her complaints as she saw Sora walking down the hall.

"Sora, there you are! I've been looking for you!"

"Kurami?"

"We need to talk about Steph and Jibril. Those two girls are way out of line…"

Kurami began lecturing Sora about his girls, listing all the things they had done.

"They've gone too far! Just because they're cute, they think they can flirt and grope anyone they want…"

Kurami continued complaining, scowling as she stared at Sora, ranting about the girls with her sultry, tsundere squeal.

Sora stared at Kurami. She was cute when she was mad. As she went on, nagging Sora for the poor discipline of his two closest servants, he couldn't help but stare at her face. Kurami's face was the best when she was being serious and stern, and he could feel himself getting more and more aroused as he stared at her beautiful lips and started fantasizing about them.

"…Are you listening to me, Sora!?"

Kurami then turned her eyes down towards the king's crotch and was horrified to see that he was fully erect. Sora's eyes were still turned on her, staring at her face and body. He wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was aroused, and Kurami turned red, covering her face as she stared at his sizable tent.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Kurami stormed off, leaving the palace entirely as she hid out in the gardens for the rest of the afternoon.

…

Sora was distressed as Kurami treated him with a cold stare for the entirety of dinner. Meanwhile, Steph and Jibril were unfazed. The two girls waved at Kurami, who suddenly blushed and stared down at her plate. Feel was surprised by Kurami's flustered reaction, but said nothing as she simply smiled.

Kurami refused to look in Sora's direction for the rest of the meal.

"Kurami, is something the matter?"

"It's nothing, Feel."

"You didn't look up at our hosts the entire dinner."

"It's nothing!"

"We're still supposed to meet up to talk about strategy tomorrow. That can't work if you won't even look at Sora."

"…"

Kurami was still thinking about Sora's crotch. She couldn't get it out of her head as she thought about how aroused Sora had gotten from looking at her. It was a weird feeling, one that wasn't entirely bad.

However, she needed somewhere to be alone to think about it.

"I'm going out for a walk."

Kurami left their shared bedchamber without another word and shut the door behind her. She stormed down the hallway, deliberately ignoring her surroundings as she did her best to get as lost as possible.

Finally, Kurami ended up in a part of the castle she didn't recognize at all. For all she knew, she wasn't even allowed to be here. It was far away from the main bedrooms and the great hall, and the rooms here looked like they weren't used that often.

Gradually, Kurami heard a noise coming from one of the rooms. The door was slightly open, and she snuck up to it, placing her ear against the crack in the door as she listened in.

"Ma-a-a-a-a-ster, you're so cute when you make those noises."

"So-o-o-o-ra, do you like it when a girl sucks your nipples?"

Stephanie and Jibril giggled as they both stopped talking and began licking Sora's nipples, running their tongues along his areolae as their hands massaged his balls.

"chu-u-u-u-u-u-pu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…ju-u-u-u-RU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…JU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…chu-u—u-u-u-u-u-u-u-PAPAPAPAAAAAAA…JU-U-U-U-U-U…chu-u-u-u-u-u-u-ba-a-a-a-a…SHU-U-U-U-U…"

"mmm-m-m-m…j-u-u-u-u-u…CHU-U-U-U-U-RU-U-U-U-U-U…JU-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…SHU-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A…ju-u-u-u-u-SHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…"

Each girl claimed one nipple, licking it and playing with it with her lips before sliding across it with her long, flat tongue. Steph and Jibril began to moan as they masturbated with their free hands, staring longingly at Sora as they suckled his chest.

Jibril and Steph looked up at Sora, smiling as he melted in their hands. They were quite far away from Shiro, and Sora was starting to buckle from the separation. He was malleable in their hands, meekly going along whatever they wanted as they continued to pleasure him.

The girls pulled away from Sora and started kissing each other instead, moving their lips against each other as they used their tongues. The girls pulled away briefly to stare at Sora before immediately moving back in to kiss each other again.

They each placed one hand on Sora's cock as they started to jerk him off.

"Do you like it when we coddle you like this, Master?"

"Sora, does it feel good when two beautiful girls play with your body like this?"

"Are you about to cum, Master?"

"Are we making you cum, Sora?"

The girls giggled and bent down as they each began to take turns sucking him off at his tip. Sora sat back and moaned, thrusting his hips as he had his way with each of his angels' mouths in turn.

Jibril and Steph both giggled as Sora began to shake, his naked body vibrating as his cock started to tremble. He suddenly busted his nut, spraying a massive shot of semen all over the floor, shooting out thick pools of translucent, pearly fluid that were instantly absorbed by the rich, red velvet carpet.

The room began to fill up with the oppressive odor of Sora's seed, Kurami could even smell it from just outside in the hallway. She clasped her hands over her nose, a chill going up her body as she smelled cum for the first time.

Kurami peeked inside the room again and stared at Sora's naked body, at his slender abs that were surprisingly strong for a shut-in gamer, at his sleek, thin, but well-defined chest and his wet, dark, erect nipples.

And she stared at Sora's cock, large and throbbing and red, a thick, coiled, hairy monster with an engorged, oversized, pink head and a gaping black mouth dribbling with thick, bubbly, white froth. Kurami's pussy began to throb and grow wet as she stared at this ugly monstrosity, and her asshole puckered up as she struggled to hold in a fart of terror.

Steph and Jibril stared at Sora's cock, their own pussies a lot more honest as they both started to spray pussy juice all over their thighs. The girls caressed Happy-sama with their cum-stained hands, petting it as they praised it.

"Bravo, Happy-sama. Bravissimo~!"

"What a wonderful show, Happy-sama!"

"It was truly a sight to behold~."

"I'm glad you were so satisfied with us~"

Steph and Jibril leaned in and began kissing it, petting Happy-sama on the shaft as they rubbed their lips and tongue all over his glans. Sora groaned again as his penis began to grow erect again between the girls' lips. Steph and Jibril now began to suck it, slobbering and drooling as they started to take turns deep-throating Sora's cock.

Kurami shook in horror, her dress becoming stained as she grew more and more aroused. Finally, as she listened to Steph's and Jibril's mouths, the erotic sounds of their devoted servitude assaulting her ears, she could take no more, squealing as she ran for the hills back to her room.

Steph and Jibril pulled away, staring at the ajar door with annoyed looks on their faces.

"She could've at least closed the door behind her," said Jibril.

Steph didn't even bother commenting, instead taking advantage of the moment to stuff Sora's entire cock down her throat for herself, deepthroating him before Jibril could notice.

…

Kurami darted down the hallways, somehow finding her way back to her room. She threw the doors open, collapsing on the floor as she barely made it inside. Feel sat up on the bed as she was awoken by the commotion.

"Kurami! What's wrong?"

Feel rushed over to grasp Kurami and help her up. She was topless, her large breasts hanging freely. Kurami pressed her face against Feel's chest, sobbing.

Feel blushed as she felt Kurami against her breasts. Embracing Kurami, Feel led Kurami to the bed, helping her on before climbing in next to her.

"It's OK, Kurami. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. Just try to get some sleep, OK? It's getting late."

Kurami nodded, uttering nothing but a few more sobs as she slowly began to quiet down.

…

Kurami lay on her back in the bed, staring up at the canopy. She was wide awake. She had been lying in bed for over an hour now, and she still couldn't fall asleep.

She was still thinking about Sora's cock. It was far larger and redder and thicker than she had imagined possible. Her pussy twitched every time she imagined it in her head, and her body had become too excited and feverish to calm down enough to let her sleep.

Kurami threw back the covers from her side of the bed, exposing her body. She pulled up her pajamas, lifting her top over her chest as she bared her small breasts and tender pink nipples in the cool night air. Rubbing her breast with one hand, Kurami began grinding her ass into the bed, wiggling her hips as she spread her thighs apart and thrust it in the air.

With her other hand, Kurami began to pull down her pajama pants, pulling it down past her thigh as she exposed her glistening pussy lips. She began to feel up her lips with her fingers, gently caressing them as they became engorged. She ran her fingers through her pubic bush, feeling the hard, curly hairs around her crotch as she began to shake, growing even more excited.

Kurami started rubbing her erect nipple as she began teasing herself with her other hand, massaging her pussy lips just lightly enough to avoid feeling too much pleasure.

However, she continued to think about Sora's cock, and her lips became soaking wet, dribbling all over her hand as well. Kurami moaned, shaking her hips and bending her legs as her cunny began to burn, twitching with desire despite herself.

Kurami's clit was already fully erect, emerging from its hood, bright and pink and waiting for its owner. Kurami's clit was larger than average, standing out prominently from her diminutive pussy lips in a distinctly ungirly manner. Kurami bit her lip as she held it between her fingers, uttering a cry as she rubbed it and instantly felt a sharp sting. She had been a little too rough, and she felt a bite of pain mixed with pleasure going up her spine as her clit throbbed and her pussy grew even wetter.

Kurami lay back against the bed and began masturbating. She imagined Sora's naked body in her head and grew red in the face. She thought about his prominent tent from the day before and started touching herself even harder, squirming against the bed. She was flustered just thinking about Sora, embarrassed but happy that her body had made him that hard.

Kurami started fantasizing about Sora hovering right over her, his flaccid cock hardening before her eyes as he ogled her, and she squealed and squirted on the bed, her body shaking as she had a light orgasm. Kurami's face became flushed and pink, and she could feel a cool chill rising through her body from embarrassment. She had never come this quickly before, but as soon as she had imagined Sora's cock growing hard, she had lost control of herself.

Kurami took several breaths and opened her eyes again, staring at the canopy. She was still not satisfied. She had come too easily, at the lightest touch, and her body wanted more.

Lifting her hips up into the air and digging her toes into the soft bed, Kurami began masturbating again, grinding her loins against her fingers and palms as she started imagining Sora right above her, rubbing his massive cock between her legs.

Sora was surprisingly large. Kurami started wondering if it could fit, and she was shocked as she grew even more excited at the thought, her pussy tightening up as she imagined it going inside her body. Kurami whimpered, leaning her face against the pillow as she came again.

She was still not satisfied. Her fingers began moving automatically, pleasuring her clit without her even thinking about it.

Kurami shifted poses, lying on her stomach as she raised her ass and spread her legs. She continued playing with herself in this position as she stared at the headboard, fantasizing that she was presenting herself to Sora like this, with her hind legs raised up like a dog as she invited him inside her body. Her pussy drooled, welcoming the idea even as her mind recoiled in disgust.

Kurami then shut her eyes as she came one last time all over the sheets, relaxing her muscles so violently that her legs gave in, and she collapsed onto the bed.

Now too exhausted to move, Kurami simply kept her hand at her crotch and continued grinding against it with her palm. She wanted more, and even as she could barely move the rest of her body, she continued feverishly playing with herself, masturbating until she finally passed out, falling asleep with a final squirt on the sheets.

Kurami began serenely dozing off, snoring with a smile on her face as she started to dream about Sora's cock. Meanwhile, Feel lay on her side on the other half of the bed, her eyes wide open in horror as she held the bed covers up over her face.

She had known Kurami ever since Kurami was a little child. Even though Kurami was technically Feel's slave, they were more like mother and daughter than master and servant.

However, when Feel woke up in the middle of Kurami's masturbation session, she couldn't help but listen to the sounds of Kurami's cries. The more Feel listened to Kurami playing with her body, the more aroused she became. Kurami's soft squeals and adorable little cries had sent chills down Feel's back, until Feel was now so hot and flushed that she could barely move.

Feel slowly turned her body around, turning her face in Kurami's direction. She stared at Kurami's sleeping face, blushing as she realized for the first time just how beautiful Kurami was.

Kurami's scent had soaked thoroughly in the sheets, and Feel's body shivered as she sniffed the thick, overpowering odor. Feel spread her legs and started touching herself, rubbing her clit as she stared at Kurami's sleeping face.

Feel forced herself to stop, sobbing quietly as she realized what she was doing. She stared at Kurami's face some more before kissing her sleeping friend on the cheek and doing her best to fall asleep.

Feel gulped as she stared at the canopy. She wasn't feeling very tired anymore.

…

By the time Feel finally fell asleep, light was already seeping in through the blinds, and she was woken up from her hard-earned, fitful slumber far earlier than she would have liked.

Kurami was already sitting up, getting dressed. Feel groaned, then finally sat up as it became obvious that Kurami wasn't going to get any quieter. Feel was feeling agitated and grouchy, and the sight of Kurami in her underwear only partially improved her mood.

"Get up already, Feel. We're supposed to meet up with Sora and Shiro for breakfast soon."

"Uggghhhhhh…It's too early for this shit."

"It's not. Breakfast is the same time as it was yesterday."

"Uggghhhhhh…"

"You were the one making me get up yesterday. Come on, what's gotten into you?"

It took a lot of self-control for Feel not to mention that it was Kurami's fault that she hadn't gotten any sleep last night. Kurami was already going through their luggage, and she grabbed Feel's clothes and flung them at her. Feel groaned as these hit her in the face. After remaining on the bed for a few more seconds, she finally accepted the futility of inaction and got up and began to get dressed.

…

Breakfast was quiet and awkward for both Feel nor Kurami. Neither girl looked up from her plate, remaining essentially frozen for the entire meal.

Kurami was still embarrassed by what had happened last night, and she also barely looked up from the table during the morning strategy meeting. She completely ignored Steph and Jibril's attempts to flirt with her, and she refused to look at Sora altogether.

Meanwhile, Feel was barely able to stay awake. She dozed off several times during the meeting, completely incapacitated by lack of sleep. The meeting proceeded as a mere formality, with nothing getting done.

Eventually, everyone agreed to adjourn for the day. Kurami got up the quickest, leaving the room before anyone could speak with her.

Kurami realized that in her anxiety she had forgotten to eat much of anything at all at breakfast. Now she was feeling hungry. Fortunately, guests of the palace could eat on their own during lunch, and she decided to head over to the kitchens and have her food delivered out to the royal gardens.

"You're not coming with me to eat, Feel?"

"I'm so tired…I don't feel like anything…"

"Not even eating?"

"Tired…"

"Did you even eat breakfast?"

" _Ti-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-r-e-d!_ "

Feel headed in the direction of the guest bedchamber as Kurami went towards the kitchen. Feel immediately ran for the bed and flopped down, sinking into the thick sheets as she shoved her face into a pillow.

Kurami returned two hours later, having eaten and walked around in the gardens. She stepped into the room, which was now bathed in the bright, golden light of the early afternoon sun. She walked over to the bed, where Feel was lying peacefully, deep in slumber.

As soon as Kurami sat down on the bed, Feel began to stir, and she slowly opened her eyes, smiling as she gazed upon Kurami.

"Mmm…Kurami, how was lunch?"

"It was wonderful. I loved walking around alone without those two weirdos. It was very refreshi—W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING, FEEL!?"

Feel had sat up, and the sheets fell around her, exposing her bare chest. Feel giggled, cocking her head. Kurami blanched. Feel's large breasts were hanging free, bouncing lightly with each breath.

"You know I always sleep naked, Kurami!"

"H-Have you been doing that the whole time we've been here!? We've been sharing the same bed!"

Feel giggled and grabbed Kurami, pulling her in as she shoved Kurami's face into her breasts.

"Come on, Kurami! We've known each other for so long! Don't tell me you're still embarrassed?"

Feel's large, bouncy breasts smothered Kurami. Kurami began to blush as her entire body began to feel hot, and the soft, silky smell of Feel's body flooded her lungs. Kurami pulled away, growling in frustration.

"GEEZ! I'm heading back out!"

Kurami puffed out her cheeks as she stormed out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Feel stared after her as she listened to Kurami's footsteps. Once she was definitely gone, Feel rolled over to Kurami's side of the bed. Rolling over and rubbing her body against the sheet, she crawled to the spot where Kurami had briefly sat on the bed a few minutes ago.

The spot was damp with the wet fluids that had flowed from Kurami's body as she was smothered by Feel's breasts. The spot still reeked with the strong, forceful, fishy odor of a maturing woman.

Feel shoved her face into it, smooshing her nose against the mattress until her nostrils were pressed directly against the wet spot, her thick, wiry, golden nose hairs prickling the delicate cotton sheets, and breathed deeply.

"HHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNMMMGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH—OOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…HHHHYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…OOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…SNMRGFGFRRGFMFSNSSNSNMFERERJEK;LRJEKFLJESFKEJGESLGKJNSELKFNELKRMSLKMGESKLMFSELKRMEKORJRILEUROISEJFSLKFJSKLFESKJFSELRJESKFJDLKDSJFLKDSJESLKRJESLKFSJFERESRFFNFMSDFKMVMESKNEKFMVEKMFEKVMEKFMBFKVDMVFNFDEJDFMRKDFMEKRJGREKNSD LDKSNFVLDKMFSDLKBNASEKOND;KFL32K1412094IU3R2LKEWMN32LKKRNLK3$ #$%^32WLERKKWJR32IORJGVklqekFJESKLJFAKLJDSFLKAJKL32JR1*! ! ! ! ! ! !1! ! ! ! !1! ! ! !1! ! ! ! ! ! !1!1!1! ! ! ! !1!1!"

Feel began masturbating shamelessly, fucking herself to Kurami's scent as she gave out a series of unseemly, manly grunts, her hairy, sticky pussy leaking thick, viscous streams of hot, clear nectar, her clit red and throbbing with pleasure as it ground against the thick woolen sheets.

She no longer cared about hiding it. She wanted to fuck Kurami. She wanted to throw Kurami down on the bed and fuck her, joining their bodies together until they were one. She wanted to grab Kurami by her slender, delicate waist and do all sorts of unspeakable things to her.

Feel now grabbed Kurami's pillow and slammed it against her face, choking herself with the thing that Kurami rested her head against every night as Feel started rubbing her pussy directly against the wet spot on the bed. Pussy juice now mixed with pussy juice as Feel began spraying her girl-cum all over the sheets. She rubbed her face against the whole pillow, wiping her face with the dirty linen that held Kurami's drool and facial oils, as well as the dead skin and oil from her scalp. Feel began to snort ecstatically now, farting blissfully as her pussy and asshole both trembled with pleasure. This new scent, a deep and musky odor, was stifling, awful as it surrounded Feel's face and stung her eyes. Feel opened her mouth and ran her tongue against the pillowcase, grunting and flailing madly, foaming at the mouth as the bitter, sour residue now seeped into her taste buds.

"NNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…BUUUUUU-HHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-…*SNORT**SNORT*…NNNGGGGG-GGHHHH-HHHHHHH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…BUHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!1! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !1! !1!"

Feel twisted against the bed and began to violently cum on the sheets as she finished masturbating to her adorable little slave's odor. She no longer held back, humping the covers as she thought about the beautiful little girl that she had raised since infancy. She fantasized about Kurami's pretty little mouth, her flat tits, her slender stomach, her long legs, her beautiful thin feet, and sprayed her cum all over the sheets as she shot out her pent-up frustration with violent force.

Feel began to wonder if she had pissed herself as the smell filled up the whole room, and she felt the liquid dripping down her legs as some of it seeped into her ass cheeks.

Feel spread herself out on the bed, basking in the afterglow of her orgasm, now able to admit that she was in love with Kuram—

*WHAM*

The door swung open without warning as Steph and Jibril barged in with grins on their faces. They approached the bed, ignoring Feel's murderously loud shriek of surprise as they grabbed her from the bed and hoisted her between their shoulders.

"Come on, Jibril, let's go."

Jibril nodded, still smiling.

"Yes, yes. Time's a-wasting!"

The two of them lifted Feel up from the bed, completely ignoring her cries of shock, and carried her out of the room still naked. The two girls happily whistled as they dragged the kicking and screaming elf down the corridors and into another bedroom. They continued to hum as they threw the shrieking and crying Feel onto the bed and tied her wrists to the bedposts, making small talk even as they had to shout in order to make themselves heard over the screams.

"Hey, Feel, could you please shut the fuck up? You're being really annoying."

Feel broke into a cold sweat as she saw the smile on Jibril's face.

"W-What are you two going to do to me!? Why did you take me here! Why didn't you even let me get dressed!?"

Steph completely ignored Feel's questions. "My, my, my, stuffing Kurami's pillow in your mouth while you jizz all over her side of the sheets? It was obvious that you had a thing for her, but I didn't think it was this bad."

Feel suddenly stopped talking. She looked down at the floor and was quiet now.

"Anyway, Jibril, Sora's not coming back for a while, right?"

"No, Master said he was going to be busy."

Steph's eyes glimmered. "I see. Then we'll be free with this girl for a little while."

"W-What are you two thinking? W-What are you going to do to me?"

Again, Steph and Jibril didn't bother answering Feel's question. Instead, Jibril lifted Feel's legs in the air and spread them apart.

"Itadakimasu!"

Feel suddenly screamed as Jibril dived in and began to eat her pussy. Her loins began to buckle and tremble, erupting into spasms as she began to squirt pussy juice all over Jibril's face. Jibril thrust her mouth against Feel's pussy, kissing and sucking her clit as she dug her tongue in between Feel's swollen, throbbing lips.

"T-This is so fucked up! Why are you doing this!? Stop it!"

Jibril ignored her, grabbing Feel's thighs as she forced them farther apart. Feel squirmed and screamed, wiggling her hips as Jibril shoved her nose into Feel's bush, sniffing loudly as several loose strands of dirty blonde pubic hair got stuck in her nostrils. Feel began to squirt again, involuntarily orgasming as she saw the disheveled grin on Jibril's face.

Jibril pulled away, grinning with her tongue flickering between her lips, a thick strand of saliva mixed with pussy juice connecting her tongue to Feel's throbbing wet pussy.

Jibril stepped aside, and Steph took her place. Without allowing Feel a moment to rest, Steph dived in as well, tormenting her as well as she too began to pleasure Feel against her will. Feel twisted and turned, trying in vain to shake Steph off her loins. However, it was all useless as Steph maintained just as powerful a grip on her thighs as Jibril had.

Steph sharpened her tongue in a point, jabbing it against the base of Feel's clit. Flickering the tip of her tongue in a rapid, circular motion, she began to mercilessly pleasure Feel's clitoris. Feel began flailing again, kicking her feet in the air as she was forced into orgasm after orgasm, her own oversexed body preventing her from feeling anything other than the most delirious pleasure, her brain bubbling in a euphoric head rush as she started to drool and spray foam and snot from her mouth and nose.

Finally, Feel thrust her pelvis up in the air, bending her back into a superhuman arc as she violently emptied her bladder all over the floor, staining the bed with dark, pungent, yellow piss, screaming and crying in an inhuman screech of pleasure as she had a forceful, violent climax that completely outdid all of her previous orgasms combined.

Finally, as Feel finished spraying every ounce of fluid she could from her vagina, she fell limp onto the bed and passed out. Steph and Jibril lay down next to her, settling into the sopping wet sheets as they cuddled against Feel's glittering, shining, sweaty, unconscious body, lovingly caressing it as they stared enviously at their unconscious victim.


	3. Target Down (Kurami and Feel Get Fucked)

Kurami was quite annoyed at Feel when she left the room, but her annoyance quickly faded away as she realized that without Feel, she was actually quite bored. Kurami wandered around the castle for a few more hours, spending some time in the library and then going out onto the grounds again. She wondered if Feel had already gotten dressed and left the room, and if she might stumble upon Feel somewhere in the castle.

However, Feel didn't show up at all, and sick of being alone, Kurami went back up to their guest quarters. The room was empty. Their bed had been changed, with completely new sheets, and even, it seemed, covers and pillows. Kurami stared at the room, puzzled. She had absolutely no idea where Feel was now, and she wondered if she was going to have to wait until dinner to see her again.

Kurami left the room and shut the door behind her. She turned around, and to her shock, Jibril was standing right behind her, smiling.

"Oh. It's you."

"Warm as always, Kurami-chan. I was just going to ask you if you were looking for Feel."

"So what if I am?"

"Hmph. You still seem to be mad about _something_. I was just coming over here to tell you that we're about to hold afternoon tea in the private parlor room."

"Is that where Feel is?"

"Yes, it is. I was looking for you because you're the only one who isn't there yet. I thought you might like to know. Come if you want. Or don't. I don't care."

Jibril turned around and floated away. Kurami stood there, thinking about the offer for a few seconds before she realized that she didn't know where the parlor room even was.

"Hold on! Wait for me!"

Jibril smiled and paused just long enough to not disappear completely from Kurami's sight, before hovering on, going just fast enough that Kurami had to bound after her in an awkward half-run.

Finally, Jibril stopped in front of a large pair of sleek, wooden double-doors as Kurami finally caught up with her. Jibril glanced at Kurami as she waited for her to catch her breath. Then, placing her hands on the door knobs, Jibril pushed down on them and threw the doors open.

…

The room was large and bright, with golden trimmings on the walls. There were old and impressive looking paintings on virtually every wall, red and gold damask curtains on every window. Old vases and statues and even suits of armor were on display every few meters along the wall. The carpeting was thick and soft, and even the ceiling was painted with a series of pastoral frescos. The furniture was ornate and old and gilt, with tables made of smooth, dark, expensive-looking old wood.

And in the middle of this impressive room was Sora, kneeling on the ground, sweaty and disheveled, his shirt dirty and tattered, grunting as he fucked Feel Nilvalen, who was bent over clutching the carpet with her face shoved against the floor.

Kurami was frozen in place, covering her mouth in shock and disgust as she watched her best friend getting plowed in front of her. Meanwhile, Steph lay to the side on one of the gilt sofas, watching Sora and Feel with a bored expression on her face as she sipped tea from an ornate antique set, munching on petits fours from a tiered cake stand.

"W-What is the meaning of this!? You said we were having tea!"

Steph glared at Kurami with an annoyed scowl.

"This _is_ tea. The tea and pastries are right here. It's not my fault if some of the guests would rather fuck on the floor instead."

Feel began groaning and crying out as she lay sprawled on the floor, her legs spread apart as Sora entered her. Her face was grimy, wet with snot and drool and tears, and she shot spit out from her mouth as she began gurgling and howling. Suddenly, Feel lifted her hips up from the ground and pounded her hips against Sora's crotch as she started fucking him back, snorting and uttering a series of pig-like grunts as she rutted with her new master.

Kurami continued to watch in horror, unable to look away. Jibril placed her hand on Kurami's shoulder, grinning as she watched Kurami's reaction.

"K-KURAMI! NO! Please, don't look at me! P-Please don't see me like this! It's n-n-not what you think! It's n-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-T-T-T-T-T!"

Sora suddenly began pounding even faster, digging his hands into Feel's thick hips as he drilled her. Feel dug her fists into the carpet as she threw her head back and moaned, crying out with a tortured grin plastered across her face, savagely grinding her thick, white hips into Sora's cock.

"YES! OH, YES, MASTER! PLEASE, MASTER! OH, GOD, YES! PLEASE FUCK MY ONAHOLE FUCK-TOY PUSSY UNTIL YOU NUT ALL OVER MY OVARIES! OH, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! FUCK ME UNTIL YOU MAKE ME CUM IN FRONT OF KURAMI! FUCK MY UGLY PIG CUNT UNTIL I PISS MYSELF IN FRONT OF THE GIRL I LOVE! YES, YES, YES, YES, FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKK!"

Feel suddenly emitted a bloodcurdling scream as she came all over the carpet, croaking from her lungs as mucus sprayed out from her wide-open throat. Sora then grabbed Feel by the ass, slamming himself in even deeper as he nutted all over her insides, shooting his massive load deep in Feel's womb, unloading with such force that Feel's stomach began to inflate, expanding and then churning as her body struggled to hold the steaming hot creampie inside.

Finally, Sora pulled out, and Feel collapsed to the floor, lying face first on the ground. She struggled to lift her head back up, glancing at Kurami for a fraction of a second before facing the floor again as she began to experience a series of shivers. Then, lifting her head back up, Feel let out a thick ribbon of drool, frowning as she shook, her eyes tearing up. The ribbon of drool became thicker, turning from a clear stream into a viscous, sickly yellow, and it became clear that it wasn't just saliva coming out from Feel's mouth anymore.

The thick stream finally dripped onto the ground, and Feel lowered her head again, shaking one last time as she struggled to catch her breath. Kurami stood above her, only a few meters away, her entire body struggling to stay standing as her knees began to buckle.

Feel looked up at Kurami without uttering a word, her face crumpling as she suddenly broke into tears.

Kurami stared at her mistress and best friend, utterly speechless as the graceful, aristocratic, doting woman she had known her whole life turned into a disgusting, brainless, pleasure-addicted whore in front of her very eyes. Kurami stared as Feel sobbed in disgrace, her beautiful elven visage now twisted into a face of pure misery, and Kurami's pussy began to spray out a warm blast of cum as she had a small orgasm.

Kurami suddenly lifted up her skirt, pulling it past her stomach as she showed off her pussy, sopping wet and lightly tufted with dark violet fur. She was completely erect, her large clitoris throbbing as it protruded from her hood.

Kurami shook her soaking pussy in Feel's face and began to masturbate, rubbing her hands along her slit as she pleasured herself. Feel stared up at Kurami in horror, shaking her head as she began to cry.

"No…no…NO! Kurami, no! P-Please! Don't! D-Don't touch yourself right now! Don't! Don't look at me like that! No, please, KURAMI!"

Kurami screamed as she jutted her hips forward and came on Feel, spraying her pussy juice all over Feel's face. She stared at Feel's sad, crumpled body on the floor and began deliriously pleasuring herself again as she ignored Feel's pleas to stop.

Kurami continued to cum again and again, pleasuring herself with orgasm after orgasm, until finally, she had drained all of her strength and her legs gave out. Kurami collapsed on the floor, falling down next to Feel as the two girls both twitched at the same time, their overburdened loins spasming as they both spontaneously came one last time.

Steph and Jibril stood over the two, watching with lovesick grins, their eyes flashing as they gazed obsessively over their now fallen prey.

…

Kurami and Feel lay on the floor, their arms held over their heads by Steph and Jibril, who kneeled behind them, hosts-turned-prison guards.

Kurami and Feel arched back, jutting their hips out and spreading their legs as they presented themselves. Both girls were trembling, their breasts jiggling and shaking on their chests.

Kurami's breasts were tiny, miniature hills that barely jutted up from her chest, topped with two large, burnished nipples. Her tits were perky and tight, barely wobbling with each harried breath.

On the other hand, Feel's tits were massive. Her breasts were large and round and smooth, unblemished and pale ivory-white. They were both topped off by pale caramel nipples, with large areolae the size of biscuits. Her nipples were completely rigid, miniature peaks that topped off their massive domes. Feel's chest heaved and shook with every motion, and as she trembled with her feet shaking on the ground, she couldn't help but wiggle her body in a provocative and dirty manner, teasing Sora with every breath she took.

Both girls grimaced as their loins began to wobble and shake. They both turned their heads away, clenching their eyes shut as they lifted their vaginas, spreading their legs even wider and offering themselves up to Sora's dick.

Feel's pussy was thick and swollen; naturally pale, it was now currently flushed pink. Her large, full lips were puffed out, her erect clit resting lazily against the large, blonde, matted bush that formed a wreath around her entire vulva. Her pussy was still red and sore from the pummeling it had received just minutes before. Feel's vagina began erupting in tremors as she suddenly queefed, letting a little bit of semen out of her gaping slit, and she uttered out a cry of distress as her legs shook. Feel's entire body was sweaty and dirty, her beautiful, pale skin now plastered with muck and emitting a musky odor.

Her formerly virgin pussy, which had been so clean and neat before, was now worn and tired, thoroughly broken in, a dirty, rubbery raw red-pink. Her pubes were now soaked in sweat and cum and lay in drenched, straw brown clumps around her disheveled cunt.

Feel looked away and tried not to stare at Sora's cock. Even so, she couldn't help herself as she took a peek. She instantly became wet again, spraying out a thin mist of pussy juice from her urethra as her legs and feet buckled and she let out a hoary, manly moan.

In contrast, Kurami's pristine, virgin pussy was still prim and proper, clean and pearly pink, lined with fine purple moss that formed a respectable bush that was rich but not hirsute, unlike Feel's. She, too, was beginning to grow wet as she couldn't help but peek at Sora's erect penis. Kurami's erect clit jutted out directly from her hood, forming an oversized nub that was very large for her pussy. It began to twitch in a distinctly unladylike manner, and Kurami's pussy began freely gushing out juice as she tried in vain not to think about Sora's dick.

Suddenly, both girls arched back at the same time and lifted their hips involuntarily as they both lost control of their bodies and spontaneously orgasmed all over the carpet. Their loins thrust up from the ground now, the two girls remained in their awkward, unnatural position, lifting themselves on their tiptoes as they wiggled their hips, begging for Sora's approval as they thrust their pussies at him.

Sora stared at both girls, barely able to control himself as he held his throbbing cock between his hands. Steph and Jibril kneeled behind, staring and smiling at Sora as they held Feel and Kurami down. They gazed unrelentingly at Sora, silently commanding him to choose a girl. Sora's erect cock sprayed out a bit of pre-cum, barely able to hold itself together as four beautiful women lay sprawled before it.

Sora then grabbed Kurami by her thighs, spreading them apart as he pressed the base of his cock against her slit. He rubbed against her dripping entrance, his erect, leaking tip poking out from between Kurami's legs.

Kurami arched back again as she sprayed out another mist of pussy juice in excitement. She stared at Sora, utterly terrified. Suddenly, Sora moved in, piercing Kurami as he penetrated her, thrust his cock completely inside her as he took her virginity.

Kurami screamed, her entire body buckling and thrashing in pain. She cried out again as Sora exited her and then pushed again, filling her back up. She spread the toes on both her feet and began to clench and claw at the carpeting, jerking reflexively at each thrust as the pain slowly began to fade away.

Suddenly, Sora grabbed Kurami by the waist and lifted the lower half of her body up from the ground. Kurami began to wrap both her legs around Sora, digging her small, porcelain feet around his hips. She began to feel a blood rush toward her head as her arms and shoulders continued to be pinned down to the floor by Steph, and she began to foam at the mouth, her eyes rolling up in her head as her face began to turn red.

Finally, Sora flopped against her pussy, flailing ungracefully as he squeezed out as much cum as he could from his penis, dumping it all inside Kurami's tiny, fragile body, which immediately began straining to hold it all in.

Kurami started to spasm, various fluids shooting out both her nostrils and her mouth as she began to froth deliriously, grinning and gargling as her pussy began to vomit out cum and piss all over Sora's body. Her beautiful, slender legs began to shake as well, releasing their grip on Sora as she flopped onto the floor.

Sora pulled out, sitting up as he watched Kurami seize up on the floor. He began to grow aroused again at the sight as Kurami had her tortuous, painful, nauseating orgasm, and as she continued to flop and flail around, he grabbed her again and lifted her back up from the ground, this time rolling her back as he lifted her ass up in the air.

As Kurami continued to shake and vomit, Sora lifted her asshole up in the air and spread her ass cheeks apart. While Kurami continued her delirious spell, Sora began to admire her bunghole. Kurami's hole was nicely carpeted, with thin, but suitably long and curly violet hairs. Her hole was beautifully hued, nice and dark plum, rich and thickly pigmented enough to be pleasing to the eye, but not so dark and black to suggest vulgarity and filth. Kurami's hole emitted a noticeable odor, a dirty and musky stench of sweat and body odor mixed with the slightest tones of shit—enough to please and tickle the nose, but not so much as to suggest neglect or putrefaction. Sora placed his nose directly against Kurami's hole and began to sniff deeply. Then, as he was finished taking in Kurami's notes with his nostrils, he placed his mouth against Kurami's hole and started to lick her.

Feel stared at Kurami and Sora, suddenly squirting out a blast of pussy juice in jealousy as she watched Sora eat out the completely delirious Kurami's ass. Kurami's moans suddenly began shriller and higher, and she curled her toes up as she came all over Sora's face. Sora ignored her and continued to dig his tongue even deeper, parting the periwinkle-violet folds as he entered her rectum. Kurami began grinning hysterically, shooting out a high, fountain-like arc of piss all over Sora's hair as she came again.

Finally, Kurami's violently buckling, turbulent body quieted down. A last trickle of foam and snot came streaming out of Kurami's nose, and her teary, clouded eyes began to clear up again as Kurami returned to her senses, her small, flat, body falling back to the ground.

Sora lifted Kurami back off the ground just as Kurami returned to normal, grabbing her ass cheeks and spreading them apart again as he fucked her in the ass.

Kurami vomited again, throwing up all over herself as she suddenly went insane once more, losing control of her body again.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohh-ohh-ohhhhhh-oh-oh-oh-oh-OHHHHHHHHH-HHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1!$# #$! $!#$$!%!%!%!%!%^$^$#%$!$!"

Kurami shook again, her frail body ripping out a loud one as her asshole was plowed open by Sora's dick. The fierce thrust of air against Sora's cock was too much for him to handle, and he nutted forcefully inside Kurami's digestive system.

Sora dug his hips deep into Kurami's ass, lying there with his flaccid member resting inside her second pussy as he reveled in the dripping, moist warmth.

Sora pulled out, and immediately, both of Kurami's holes began to churn as they both barfed up the thick, glossy creampies that they had been storing, throwing them up in thick, quick bursts of gooey meringue erupting like geysers. Kurami started to scream as her two pussies started acting on their own, crying out in vain as she shot semen out freely from her vagina and anus.

Sora ignored her and moved on to Feel. Feel stared at Sora in disbelief as she realized that Sora was about to enter her once again. She couldn't react for much longer, however, as Sora spread her legs and fucked her.

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGGGGG-G-G-G-G-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-HH-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OHH-HHHHHHHHHHH-H-H-HHHHHHHHHHHHH-HHHH-HHHHHHHHHHH-HHHHHHHHH-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sora climbed on top of Feel, resting on her ample, wide breeding hips as he pounded her. Feel let out an unseemly, unladylike groan as she had the wind knocked out of her, suddenly crushed by an overwhelming weight directly along her abdomen. Sora thrust against her, sticking to her body as he rutted inside her like an animal, grinding his dick inside her unfeelingly as he ignored her shrill screams of terror and pleasure.

Feel wrapped her legs around Sora, and once again she clung to him, her toes curled up, as she began humping him back, her animal mind completely erased by pleasure.

Kurami watched, wide-eyed with horror, as Feel was once again penetrated. Cum began leaking from her pussy even faster now as she became excited. Kurami's legs began to bend, and she started flailing her crotch around, humping the air as she yearned for Sora's dick.

The more experienced Feel completely lost control, sticking her long, warm tongue out until it was hanging out of her lips against her cheek. She immediately embraced Sora, rubbing her erotic, slutty body against Sora's chest, mindlessly fucking with pleasure and enslaved by her vagina.

Sora grunted, and with one final push nutted inside Feel's pussy. He pulled out, staring at both girls, still hard with an erection.

Kurami glared at Sora with tears in her eyes, face red with humiliation as her hips shook on their own. Immediately, Sora penetrated her as well, shoving his dick balls-deep into his own sloppy seconds. Kurami bit her lip and began to sob, grimacing as she began to moan and grunt. She began to thrust her pussy against Sora, humping him back as well, shaking and displaying her slender, cute, underripe body as he fucked her until he came.

Sora stuck to Kurami's body for several minutes, staying still as he stuck his crotch to Kurami's pussy. Finally, he pulled out, leaving a trail of overflowing semen leaking from Kurami's pussy as Kurami began sobbing.

Steph and Jibril let go of the girls, stepping out from behind them as they strutted up to Sora.

"How was it, Master? Was it pleasurable?"

Sora was made speechless as he gazed at Jibril's soft, fluttering eyes. Steph puffed out her cheeks in jealousy and grabbed Sora by the cheek as she made him look at her as well.

Sora said nothing, but his penis immediately grew erect again. Steph and Jibril looked down at his crotch and smiled. Both girls began to strip naked as they threw their clothes aside.

"Good."

Steph and Jibril turned around, baring their backsides to Sora.

"Sora, would you like to have us now?"

Sora grabbed Steph first, lifting her hips up from the ground as both Steph and Jibril looked forward, staring Kurami and Feel straight in the eye with grins on their faces.

…

Sora lay on the floor with his arms and legs sprawled out on the carpet. The four girls kneeled around him on all sides staring at him, also naked.

One by one, each girl crawled up to Sora and serviced him. First Jibril, then Stephanie, then Kurami, and finally Feel, crawled up to Sora, spreading his legs apart as each girl individually began by sucking him off. Once he was sufficiently hard enough, each girl then climbed on top of him and began riding him, grinding her hips along his shaft as she pressed against his groin until he came.

Feel was last, finally riding Sora's cock as she grimaced, averting her eyes as she played with her breasts, finally slapping her groin against Sora's base as he nutted inside her body. She dismounted, a steady stream of cum leaking out from her gaping pussy, as she leaned down and kissed Sora's nutsack.

The four girls then got on all fours, crouching on the ground as they began to crawl around Sora, staring at him as they circled him. Sora got a good look at their dripping holes as they surrounded him, growing erect as he stared at their slender, undulating bodies, from Kurami's delicate, fragile doll-like body to Feel's full, luscious, slender-but-massively-curvy body.

After some time, the four girls all resumed their positions kneeling around Sora on the ground. Then, all at once, the four girls bowed down, dipping their heads to the floor as they chanted, in unison:

"Thank you, Happy-sama, for blessing us with your holy presence today!"

Suddenly, all four girls reached for Sora's crotch and grasped him by the shaft as they simultaneously began jerking him off.

Sora moaned, clenching his fists as the four girls gripped him tightly. He came almost immediately, shooting his load all over the four girls' hands.

The girls continued, ignoring Sora's tired moans as they began jerking him off again. By this point, Sora was too weak to resist, simply lying back as the four girls vigorously rubbed him down again, uttering a gasp as he suddenly came again.

However, Steph, Jibril, Kurami, and Feel refused to let go, even as Sora's moans turned into cries of pain mixed with pleasure. His cock was now incredibly sore and red, shaking as it was forced to cum again and again, with thick, rich cum exploding from his urethra in fat, white geysers. The girls blushed as they massaged Mr. Happy, their awed mews drowning out Sora's whimpers of pain.

Finally, as Sora's cock stood in a lake of its own semen, the four girls bowed down, pressing their lips to Sora's shaft. The girls stuck out their tongues as they delicately began to clean Sora up. Sora's body tightened again as his weary, throbbing dick recoiled from the strange, hot sensation. The four tongues pleasured and tortured him at once, engulfing them as they caressed and teased him. The four girls began to gasp and moan as they cleaned Sora off, their cheeks glowing as they began to drool and gag on Sora's dick.

Finally, Sora's cock convulsed one more time as it spewed out one last, weak stream of semen all over the girls. The girls began to fight over Sora's cum, smooshing their lips against each other as they began to slurp it up, sloppily making out with each other as they scrambled over the cum.

Finally, aroused by the stench of semen and pheromones, Steph, Jibril, Kurami, and Feel sat up and started to masturbate, rubbing their hands between their legs as they all furiously rubbed themselves in sync. The girls erupted into simultaneous jets of pussy juice as they wet themselves all over the expensive carpet.

Sora watched, exhausted and reactionless as he found himself too tired to even move. Once the girls finished, they all leaned up to him at the same time and kissed him on the cheek, affectionately petting him on his pubic bush as one-by-one, they each got up from the ground, walking back to the couch.

Sora stayed on the ground and passed out. Kurami and Feel immediately put their clothes back on, scrambling to cover up their bodies once more as both girls did their best to avoid looking at each other or anyone else.

Meanwhile, Steph and Jibril lounged on the couch, lying lazily across it, still buck naked, as they both began scarfing down pastries from the tea tray.

"Shit, the tea's cold. That sucks."

"Well of course. No one's touched it in like two hours."

"Oh, that's how long we were fucking? I lost count."

Steph brandished a handful of cookies in Kurami's and Feel's face. "Oiiiiiii, girls, you want any?"

Kurami and Feel turned their heads, turning red as they realized for the first time that Stephanie and Jibril hadn't even bothered to put their clothes back on. The two shuddered as their pussies suddenly grew wet, leaking a mix of pussy juice and semen down their thighs. Steph stared at their crotches as she munched on a pinwheel cookie.

"Hey, don't do that. If you girls keep leaking cum like that I might get horny, you know?"

Steph and Jibril yawned, and after a few minutes finally got up in order to put _something_ on.

The girls emerged from the parlor room one by one, single file. Stephanie and Jibril strutted out confidently with their heads up high, while Feel and Kurami slunk out, slightly hunched over and embarrassed. All four girls walked out with a slight limp as their hips shook and shuddered.

"Nee-sans…I didn't expect to see you all here at the same time."

"OH! Hey, there, Shiro!"

Feel and Kurami were caught by surprise. They slunk behind, afraid of accidentally giving their secret away to the impressionable young girl. Steph and Jibril had no such restrictions and cheerfully greeted Shiro, acting completely natural without any effort at all.

Shiro stepped into the parlor. Feel and Kurami panicked, wondering if Shiro was familiar with the smell of cum. Fortunately, she didn't get very far, as Sora had miraculously gotten the strength to stand back up again and was now standing in Shiro's way.

"Ahh, Nii. I knew you were in here. I could feel it."

Shiro buried herself in Sora's stomach. Sora smiled and tousled Shiro's hair as the two of them left the parlor room together.

Jibril giggled as she pinched Shiro's cheek.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us for tea sometime, Shiro-chan?"

"It's fine. I like napping in the afternoons."

Jibril smirked and placed her hands on Sora's shoulder as she placed her lip next to his ear.

"140 meters for 129 minutes. A new record on both counts. Excellent work, Master."

Jibril and Steph both winked at Sora, who for some reason didn't look very pleased with this achievement.


	4. Four Vignettes (His at Last)

"…I'm impressed by your audacity, Sora. Taking over the Eastern Federation in one move is a very bold proposal. However, if indeed you have a plan that will work, then we will support you entirely in that endeavor."

"Have we done anything yet without having a plan?"

The five members of the strategy meeting sat around the table, gathering their papers as they prepared to finish up the meeting. Their meetings were much more productive now, and they were getting somewhere with their discussions.

The two guests nodded at the royal siblings.

"We are placing our trust in you, Sora. I have my utmost faith in you. I can tell that the right person was chosen to become king."

Kurami gave Sora an uncharacteristic smile, giggling as she cocked her head. Sora blushed, entranced by Kurami's beautiful face. Kurami joined Feel at the door to the meeting room, shooting one final glance at Sora before accompanying her friend out into the hallway.

* * *

Kurami stood over Sora, licking her lips as she pinned him down. She pushed Sora onto the bed, trapping him between her legs as she pulled at the cloak around her body and allowed it to fall to the side.

Kurami was wearing a translucent babydoll, one made of the same material as her veil. It was almost entirely see-through, allowing Sora to see everything. Below that she wore a pair of light fuchsia lace panties with frills on the waistband that barely covered her crotch and allowed her pubic hairs to peek through. Kurami slid up against Sora, rubbing her breasts against his torso. She smiled and started sucking and kissing Sora on the neck, clinging to him as her hands went down to his pants.

Kurami was completely different when she was with Sora in private. She became intimate and affectionate, taking every opportunity to touch Sora and hold onto his body. She began kissing and sucking on the side of his face, nibbling on his ear as she started petting the underside of his cock.

Sora shuddered and pulled Kurami away from his ear as he kissed her directly on the mouth, making out with her as he thrust his crotch inside her hand, jerking off in her diminutive palms.

Feel giggled and accompanied her friend, getting down on the bed next to Sora and wrapping her arm around his waist as she began moaning and making seductive noises with her tongue and lips in his ear.

Feel was far less impatient than Kurami, and she simply watched as Kurami grabbed Sora, furiously making out with him and thrusting her crotch ravenously against his body, already going mad with desire.

Feel waited until Sora was finished with Kurami and then tugged on his hair, gently pulling him away as she made him look at her instead.

Sora stared at Feel and was instantly left stunned again. Like Kurami, Feel was wearing new clothes as well. She had on a micro-bikini with gold embroidering and nothing else. The bikini was a size too small, digging into her voluptuous body, and was stretched so thin that her erect nipples showed through her top and her sizable pubic bush peeked out from beneath her underwear.

Feel was also lavishly covered in jewels from head to toe, with gold bangles and pearl bracelets on her wrists and ankles and a large sapphire brooch that dangled from her bikini top and hung between her breasts. Along with the gems that were already naturally embedded on her hands and forehead, this made her look opulent and excessively decorated.

Kurami in her thin, skimpy nightgown looked like a mistress or a high-class courtesan, while Feel in her skimpy outfit that drew attention to her erogenous parts looked like a tawdry whore. Sora's cock grew hard as he stared at both girls, and Kurami and Feel laid hands on him and pushed him down on the bed as they both got on top of him at the same time.

…

The girls' clothes now lay to the side on the floor as Kurami and Feel embraced Sora naked on the bed, their bodies joined together without the impediment of clothing.

Kurami lifted her legs and wrapped them around Sora's waist, bringing her ankles together at the small of his back. She clung to Sora with her fingers, clutching his neck and face with her fingers as she held his head in place, forcing him to look directly into her eyes as they made love together.

"Ye-e-e-e-sh, just like that, Sora~"

Kurami stuck her tongue out, waving it in the air as she pulled Sora's head in and kissed him. Sora moaned, his whole body tensing up as he felt Kurami enter his mouth once again. Kurami held him even tighter as he tried to pull away, and she gripped his tongue between her lips, sucking and kissing it before finally allowing Sora to wriggle free.

Kurami slapped her hips down against Sora, holding her body close against Sora until their stomachs and chests were touching. Her petite frame and flat chest began to grind against Sora's lean, lanky body, and Kurami began to move her hands down to Sora's back, getting more leverage as she clung even more tightly to him.

Kurami gazed at Sora, licking her lips as she transfixed him with her dark violet eyes. She had a naughty smile on her face.

"Sora~, you're not thinking about any other girls right now, are you? What a naughty boy you are, thinking about Feel and Steph and Jibril when you've got Ku-u-u-u-u-u-rami~!"

Kurami and Sora kissed one more time, and Kurami pulled away, screaming as she approached orgasm, her legs twitching and waving in the air as she pounded Sora furiously and came.

Sora gasped, moaning as Kurami moved her tight body rapidly against him, throwing his head back as he finally released the tension in his body and came inside Kurami, holding her down against his base as he shot his load deep inside her snatch. Kurami's hips shook, and her toes twitched as she received her king's cum, and Kurami grabbed Sora one last time on the chest, holding onto him as her body bent and curled.

Once Sora had finished the last of his pumps, he fell back onto the bed and separated from Kurami, his flaccid cock slipping from her worn-out pussy and slapping against the bed.

"Do you think you have the energy for one more, Sora?"

Feel stepped from her spot beside the bed, where she had been watching, and climbed on, grasping Sora by the back as she stared at him with a smile. Sora looked at Feel's face and blushed, taken in by her beautiful eyes and cheery expression.

Feel giggled and kissed her master on the cheek. She then leaned down and grasped Sora's cock, holding it up to her lips as she began kissing and sucking on it.

Feel began to clean off her master, wrapping her lips around it completely and enveloping it fully in her mouth. Feel started sucking, slurping every bit of cum with her lips as she gulped it down. She lapped up the mixture of semen and pussy juices, pulling out from Sora to lick her lips and wink at Kurami, who blushed and fidgeted as she turned her head away.

Feel continued to clean off her master's dick, sucking it and wiping it with her mouth. Sora's cock got harder and harder each time Feel pulled away, until finally he was fully erect again, and Feel thrust his shaft fully into her mouth, lodging it in her throat as she started to suck him off for real.

"shu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-pa-a-a-a-a…re-RO-O-O-O…ju-u-u-u-u-u-bu-u-U-U-U-U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…chu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-pa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a…JU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-BU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…chu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…RE-RO-RO-RO-RO-RO-RO-RO-RO…"

Feel sucked Sora's cock like a champ, contorting her face and lips as she serviced every bit of him, lifting his shaft up over her head as she pleasured his balls, and extending and lengthening her lips as she sucked him off to his hilt.

Feel's thick, hot, wet pussy-mouth was quite unlike the rest of her innocent, pure face. She continued to look up at Sora with her big, pink-and-purple eyes that flashed like crystals, gazing sweetly up at him while she milked him with her thick, tight pussy-throat.

Feel thrust her head into Sora's base and shuddered, clenching her eyes shut and grabbing Sora's legs as she tightened her throat around his tip one last time and made him cum. Sora groaned and clasped Feel's head, fucking her thick, meaty cum dumpster throat with his tip as he nutted inside her mouth.

Feel looked up at Sora, tearing up as she was thrust into Sora's pubes, her head locked in place by his hands. Her head began to spasm, and she suddenly shot a string of cum from her nostril as she gagged on Sora's cock. Sora finally pulled out, letting her go, and Feel doubled over, gasping for breath as semen dripped from her mouth and nose.

Feel lifted her head and began showing off the cum in her mouth, playing with it with her tongue as she began to touch herself. Kurami then crawled up to Feel as well, pawing her face and mewing as she shook her hips and stuck out her tongue.

Feel giggled and turned to Kurami, grabbing her by the cheek as she kissed her. The two girls began to share Sora's cum, moaning as their tongues began to make a slick, viscous sound. The girls pulled away from each other, straining the cum through their lips as they let it drip into each other's mouths.

Finally, the girls ended up by sucking on each other's mouths, licking each other on the face, before turning back to Sora and showing off the thick, messy glop that had collected inside both their mouths, a mixture more of saliva than of cum.

Both girls closed their mouths and gulped, dutifully swallowing it all down.

The girls then sat back down on the bed, bending their legs as they spread their thighs. They had both been well-used by their master already, and their pussies were sloppy and wet.

Kurami and Feel then lay back and lifted their hips, showing off their pussies as they both began to play with themselves. The girls masturbated in sync, thrusting their crotches in the air, curling their toes, and wiggling their legs in sync with each other.

Sora kneeled at the foot of the bed, watching the two girls' performance, growing more and more aroused as they pleasured themselves at his behest. The two girls' bodies lay next to each other, Kurami's slender, spindly legs to the left and Feel's thicc, white legs on the right. The girls dug their feet into the bed, clutching the mattress with their toes at the exact same time, a perfect routine and an erotic exercise in athletic perfection.

The girls then shuddered, screaming as they climaxed simultaneously, squirting all over the bed as they thrust their hips out and shot pussy juice all over the bed at the same time. The girls pumped their hips, shaking their waists and asses as streams of cum erupted from between their legs.

"AH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…OH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…AUGH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H—AHHHH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…OH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H! ! ! ! ! ! !"

"EARRG-GH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…OH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…NNNNGH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…OH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…AH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H! ! ! ! ! 1 ! ! ! ! ONE ! ! !"

Kurami and Feel flopped back down against the bed, and Sora crawled over to them, getting on top of them as he grasped them both by their necks and began kissing them in turns.

There was a knock on the bedroom door, and Steph and Jibril walked in on the threesome.

"Master, are you enjoying yourself?"

Sora didn't answer Jibril's question. Instead, he continued kissing Feel, holding her in one hand while he groped Kurami's flat chest with the other. Sora and Feel gradually finished kissing, and all three lovers finally acknowledged the two newcomers.

Kurami still had a sheepish smile on her face, embarrassed at admitting her fondness for her new master to outsiders even as she ran her hands down Sora's chest and caressed it.

"Sora, Shiro is awake now."

Sora nodded and threw back the covers as he began to hop off the bed. Kurami grabbed him before he could go, and she placed her hands around his face and kissed him one last time, tonguing him passionately in the throat before finally letting go and allowing him to slip away.

Steph and Jibril giggled and stared at the two new girls, ogling their bare chests and uncovered legs while Sora put his clothes back on. Once he was fully dressed, the two took Sora by the arm and led him out of the room.

Steph and Jibril looked back, glancing at Kurami and Feel one last time before they shut the door and went on their way.

* * *

Sora stepped into the bathroom, accompanied by his two faithful servants, each clasping one arm. All three were naked: Steph and Jibril strutted proudly into the baths with their breasts and pussies showing, while Sora's cock hung between his legs, a dark, stained rod that dangled between his untanned legs.

Kurami and Feel were already sitting on stools washing themselves. They had been told to come ahead of time, and as the two girls stared at Sora's large, wrinkly, flaccid cock, they guessed what was about to happen.

Kurami and Feel belonged to Sora now, their bodies no longer their own. The girls set their arms at their sides, making no attempt at all to cover themselves as Sora (and Steph and Jibril) ogled them.

"Good evening, Kurami-chan. Your body is looking especially cute today."

Steph got down on Kurami's stool, straddling Kurami's lap as she draped her arms over Kurami's shoulders and pulled her in close. The two girls greeted each other with a kiss, passionately embracing as their tongues twisted against each other, creating the only noise in the otherwise silent room.

Jibril stepped forward as well and perched herself on Feel's lap, taking Feel by the chin and gazing into her eyes. Jibril had a lustful look on her face, her eyes glazed over as she licked her lips. Feel had a decidedly cooler reaction, flinching slightly as Jibril took her by the face. She still distrusted Jibril, a Flügel.

However, Jibril was completely indifferent to Feel's reaction, taking her by the lips as she started making out with her. Feel furrowed her eyebrows, glaring as Jibril started thrusting her tongue inside Feel's throat. Feel's face became flushed, and she gradually unclenched her fists, eventually placing them on Jibril's hips as she started kissing Jibril back. Eventually, Feel began rubbing her body against Jibril's loins, writhing as she clung to her back, receiving Jibril's tongue willingly with her mouth wide open.

Eventually, Sora's two retainers pulled away and stood back up, returning to their master. Kurami scanned the three of them for several seconds before she finally spoke.

"So, I take it that Shiro isn't here, then."

Jibril grinned and cleared her throat as she began speaking in an officious manner.

"Their Majesties are currently practicing to increase the distance they can spend away from each other. It was decided to add hold a practice session this evening, to allow the King and Queen to bathe alone for the first time. The Queen is currently in her bedchambers at the moment."

"Right…"

Jibril and Steph pulled up a stool and set their king down upon it. Sora seemed somewhat nervous, as if he were being dragged along by his two servants rather than ordering them around. The two girls propped him up in his seat, straightening his back, and then spread his legs for him.

Kurami and Feel kneeled before Sora, properly greeting their master as he sat down.

"…CHU-U-U-U-U-U…"

"…chu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u~"

Kurami and Feel each placed their lips on Sora's shaft, kissing their master on the cock. The girls gazed up at their master, staring him in the eye while they embraced his penis with their lips. Once their master was suitably aroused by their greeting, Kurami and Feel got back up and returned to their stools.

The two girls then began to wash themselves in front of Sora, applying soap to the front of their bodies, rubbing themselves as thick froth and foam began to build up all around their breasts and stomachs, forming bubbles all around their front. Sora watched with his hands on his knees, his legs spread apart, his cock getting larger as he stared at the two girls. Feel and Kurami bit their lips, doing their best to hide their excitement as they watched Sora grow hard.

Then, slowly, Kurami and Feel crawled forward and embraced Sora. Feel bent down and leaned into Sora's back as she started to rub him down with her body, producing a loud, squishy sound as her breasts ran up and down his back. Feel's nipples rolled and turned, poking Sora's back as they became completely rigid.

Meanwhile, Kurami lifted her leg and sat on Sora's lap, leaning forward as she started rubbing her delicate, flat chest against his front. Kurami began to flinch and squeal, and Sora's cock twitched as his tip began to rub along Kurami's quivering slit.

Kurami smiled, moaning as her hips started to move on their own. She leaned in closer now, blushing slightly, still a little shy as she refused to look Sora directly in the eye even as she leaned forward and pursed her lips at him.

Sora moved in and kissed Kurami, and Kurami shivered with surprise as she came a little onto Sora's shaft. Their slippery bodies slid against each other as they continued to tongue each other. Feel watched from behind, growing more and more jealous. She continued holding up her large breasts with her hands, rubbing them along Sora's body, while her pubes began to grow damp as she sprayed a mist of pussy juice all over Sora's back.

Feel moved her face next to Sora's, and Sora turned to kiss Feel as well. Feeling jealous, and now emboldened by the first kiss, Kurami bumped in and pushed Feel out of the way. She then had her way with Sora's tongue for several seconds more before getting shoved aside by Feel, who took her place once again.

The girls were now fighting over Sora now, shoving against each other with their cheeks. They each stuck out their tongues, claiming Sora's mouth for her own, as Sora suddenly closed in and wrapped his lips around both girls' mouths at the same time. Kurami and Feel moaned in assent, their pussies both shaking as they began to kiss their master together.

Kurami continued to rub her pussy against Sora's shaft, humping his slippery erection until he came all over her lap, spraying cum all down her lower stomach and her pubic bush. Kurami pulled away in shock as she received the warm surprise, growing flushed as her entire front from her belly button and below was suddenly drenched with cum, sullying her formerly clean body.

Feel took Kurami's spot, sitting on Sora's lap and rubbing her ass cheeks against his cock as both Sora and Feel started to moan. Sora then grabbed Feel by the hips and suddenly entered her from behind.

"OH-H-H-H-H-H—OHHHHHHHHHH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH—AH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-AHHHHHH…AAAAAAAAHHHHH—OHHHHHHHHHHHHH…OHHHHHHHHHHH—OHHHHHHHHH—OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHASL;FKJASF;L3534DFL;KS35234w%453%452452435! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 1! 1! ! ! ! ! ! 11! ! ! ! ! !ONE! ! ! ! ! ! !"

Sora grabbed Feel's long, blonde locks as he plowed her, pulling her hair back as his cock thrust against her womb until finally, he dug into Feel's pelvis one last time and nutted inside her. Sora lay against Feel's body, gasping for breath as his cock slipped out from her slippery pussy, and a thick stream of cream spewed onto the floor.

Kurami stood over them, jamming her fingers between her legs as she watched from above. She masturbated as her master and her best friend rutted in the baths, and she squirted as she watched her master cum, arching back violently as she suddenly sprayed pussy juice all over Feel, gushing it all over her eyes and mouth. The girls dropped to the floor, showing off their pussies, and both of them began to masturbate.

Sora stood over the girls and washed himself off, his penis growing erect again as he watched them perform for him on the floor. Steph and Jibril waited to the side, smiling as their king finished rinsing himself, before embracing him on both his arms and walking him into the bathtub.

* * *

Kurami and Feel departed for Elven Gard the next morning. The palace quieted down as it lost its two guests, and life gradually settled into a new normal.

…

What had been an occasional exercise now became a daily routine as Sora and Shiro spent an hour every day in the afternoon locked in separate rooms down the hall from each other in order to train themselves to be away from each other for extended periods of time.

Shiro fared better than her brother. She had originally become catatonic whenever she was away from Sora, freezing up and becoming completely unable to move. However, she had managed to improve to the point where she could sit up and even read while separated from her brother, even though she still had trouble moving or speaking.

Sora was more difficult to deal with. He completely lost his willpower when he was separated from Shiro, instantly losing the cocky self-confidence that marked him as one of the Blank siblings. Instead, he became helpless and spineless.

Even after several days, Sora still shook whenever he moved, his body trembling and his heart feeling faint. While Shiro could now be left alone by herself during training, Steph and Jibril still had to accompany Sora during the daily sessions to help him relax.

…

"Come, Sora, how are they? Sniff deeply. I said deeply. Take it all in, Sora."

Stephanie lifted up her skirt, baring her legs entirely as she lifted her feet up and rubbed her toes against Sora's face.

Stephanie pulled away to allow Sora to catch his breath, only to shove her feet right back into his face again, choking him with her sweaty, fermented stench until he was fully erect, his rigid penis trembling in the air, spilling pre-cum all over his thighs.

Steph's feet were slender, larger than average but still quite thin and shapely. Her soles were soft and warm and pink, fleshy with a generous amount of color to them. Her toes were long and slightly pointed, like teardrops, with firm, thick, clean toenails.

Steph pulled away from Sora, giggling as she watched his stunned, aroused expression, and waved her feet in his face, wiggling her toes.

"Look, Sora. You like it? I painted them just for you~"

Steph's toes were dazzling. Her two big toes were painted in deep cerulean blue to match the color of her eyes, while her other toes were painted in a gradient, starting with glittering magenta pink on both of her second and third toes, then golden yellow on her ring toes, and finally sky blue on her pinkie toes, to match the color gradient of her hair.

Steph pulled her feet away just long enough for Sora to get a good look before thrusting them back in his face. This time she rubbed her toes against Sora's mouth, prying his lips open as she stuffed them inside. Sora began to moan, gasping hungrily as he began to suck Steph's toes. Steph moaned, crying out as her master kissed and licked her feet, and then began to play with herself as she grew wet from the pleasure.

Meanwhile, Jibril sat at Sora's lap, gazing up at him as she wrapped her feet around his cock and jerked him off with her toes. Her feet were long and slim and creamy pale. They were larger than Steph's, with full, long toes—plump but not fat, and still shapely. Like Steph, Jibril's toenails were colored in the hues of her hair and eyes, starting at pink on her two pinkie toes, and then gradually shifting in two different gradients, becoming gold on her left big toe for the deep, metallic shine of her eyes, and apple green on her right for the brightly-colored ends of her hair.

Sora moaned as Jibril squeezed and smothered his cock, squealing as her large feet overpowered him. Jibril's toes were long and flexible, and they wrapped around Sora's shaft as she jerked him off.

Sora cried out, thrusting his hips into the air as he started fucking Jibril's feet on his own. Steph pouted as she lifted up her legs and stamped her soles onto Sora's face.

"That's a no-no, Sora. You can only look at my feet, OK? Anything else is bad, you got that?"

Sora flailed even more as he sniffed Steph's sweaty feet again, moaning and screaming as her soles muffled out his voice. He flailed in the air one last time as he suddenly came all over Jibril, shooting his load all over her feet and legs.

Jibril pulled away as sticky, long strands of white filament hung from her toes. She held her feet up to Sora's face, blushing as she showed off her glazed feet and began to masturbate.

"How are they, Master? How are these slutty feet that just jerked you off?"

Steph pouted and lifted her feet up again, placing them right next to Jibril's as she flashed them in Sora's face.

"Sora, who has the prettier feet!? Be honest!"

Sora's dick grew hard again, and he rose up from the bed as he suddenly grabbed the loud and impertinent Steph by the legs and fucked her feet as well. Steph suddenly cried out, clutching the bed sheets as she sprayed a jet of cum all over the covers, cumming as her master pleasured her in her feet, while Jibril simply stared jealously, drooling as her clit throbbed.

Sora grunted as he nutted all over Steph's soles, covering her warm, flushed pink surface with a layer of semen. He let go of Steph's ankles, dropping them onto the bed as his dickhole continued to leak cum. Sora then grabbed Jibril's feet and began to fuck her as well, rubbing his shaft in between her soles as his grimy, sticky, half-dried sloppy seconds served as lube.

Jibril began to hump the bed, crying out as she also squirted as this time Steph was the one watching jealously with her hands buried between her legs. Finally, Sora came one last time, his cock squeezing out thick semen like putty over the previous layer, covering it up and drowning Jibril's large, succulent toes in a pool of jizz.

The two girls lay on their stomachs on the bed, lifting their legs in the air and presenting their feet for their master as they both started masturbating. Sora watched the show before him for a few more seconds, his cock growing hard one last time, before suddenly jizzing himself and collapsing on the bed.

Jibril and Steph began to make out, embracing each other as they kissed before cleaning each other off, licking each other's toes clean as they each came one last time all over the bed.

The two girls then joined Sora on the bed, grabbing his dick and rubbing it as they jerked him off to sleep. Sora had one last nut all over his lap—and then he was out cold.

The only thing that could distract Sora from Shiro's absence was sex, and Jibril and Steph took full advantage of this every chance they could. The two girls turned and stared at their sleeping king, their hands still tightly clasped around his flaccid penis, as they winked at each other with knowing smiles.

* * *

Sora lifted his head from between his legs, looking up at the door as it finally opened.

"Finally. Where were you two?"

Jibril giggled. "Sorry about that, Master. We had to slip out for about five minutes to arrange some business."

"I've only been separated from Shiro for five minutes!?"

Sora threw his head back and groaned. Steph and Jibril giggled and took their master by the shoulders.

"Come on, Master. Please get up. We have something special planned for you, but it won't happen if you don't come along."

"Come along? We're leaving the room?"

Steph and Jibril licked their lips, staring amorously at Sora's crotch. Steph unbuckled Sora's pants and whipped out his dick, pulling it out into the open.

"It's time for Happy-sama's walk."

…

Sora strolled through the royal gardens, tightly flanked by his two girls, who pressed him on either side.

Both girls had a hand wrapped around his dick, stroking it as they walked, jerking it off as they showed it around the garden.

"Look, Happy-sama. Look at the rosebushes. Aren't they pretty?"

Jibril licked her lips with excitement as the ridiculous words came out of her mouth. She could feel herself getting wet, and her fingers started to shake as she continued to stroke Happy-sama.

The girls pointed Happy-sama at the rosebushes, jerking it off as it glared at the flowers with its "eye."

"What do you think of the roses, Happy-sama? Are they to your liking?"

"Look at the roses, Happy-sama. Aren't they pretty? So red and big and full of petals…"

Steph and Jibril began stroking faster, jerking Happy-sama off as they held it next to a particularly large flower in bloom. Sora was frozen in place, completely under the control of his two perverted servants. The girls squealed as Happy-sama suddenly came, painting the rose with its cum until its beautiful red petals became pink and white, drooping under the weight of the thick globules of cum that now coated it.

Steph and Jibril were shameless, proudly petting and congratulating Happy-sama for a job well done.

"Wonderful job, Happy-sama! How amazing!"

"You're so generous and kind, Happy-sama. Thank you for showing the gardeners your appreciation!"

The two girls then kneeled down and kissed Happy-sama, planting their lips on either side of Sora's shaft.

They avoided looking at Sora, instead continually addressing Happy-sama as they continued to show it around the garden.

"How are you enjoying the gardens so far, Happy-sama?"

"Uh, I think they're great—"

Steph looked up at Sora and gave him a look of admonishment. "Sora, please don't interrupt Happy-sama. That's very rude."

Steph and Jibril then began jerking Happy-sama off again, pleasuring it in front of a row of tulips until Happy-sama burst all over the flowers, defiling the bright, colorful bulbs with its load.

The three then proceeded further down the path as Happy-sama also showed its "appreciation" for the daffodils, and then the azaleas, the rhododendrons, and the lilacs. Sora stood behind, a prisoner to the beautiful, delicate hands that maintained a firm grip on his penis, refusing to let go as they pleasured him through endless rows of beautiful flowers, jerking him off as seemingly every single petal on every single flower received Happy-sama's blessing.

Finally, Sora and the girls approached a servant wearing a maid outfit. The maid bowed to her king and his personal attendants before suddenly doing a double-take as she realized what she was seeing. Steph and Jibril began to giggle as they turned towards the girl, Happy-sama in hand.

"Look, Happy-sama's getting hard! That means he likes you!"

Steph and Jibril grinned, and the two girls began jerking Happy-sama off once again. The maid stared at Happy-sama, growing wet as she stared at the king's massive erection, and then shrieked in surprise as Happy-sama suddenly showed his appreciation for the girl by ejaculating all over the cobblestones.

The maid hurriedly bowed to Sora and then rushed away in embarrassment. Steph and Jibril giggled as they watched the servant girl run away, while Sora simply buried his face in his hands in embarrassment.

Steph and Jibril let go of his dick, suddenly grabbing him by the arms as they rushed him out of the gardens.

"Sora, it's time. We need to be at the palace doors!"

"Huh?"

"We told you, Master, we've got a surprise for you!"

Stephanie and Jibril grabbed Sora by the arms as they escorted him under the blindingly bright afternoon sun. They made their way out to the circular drive at the front courtyard of the palace, where in the distance, half a kilometer away, the front gates led out to the city. As the three stepped out, they could see the guards opening the tall, golden gates and a gilded carriage making its way onto the palace grounds.

The carriage stopped in front of the steps leading into the palace doors. The carriage driver hopped off his seat and opened the carriage doors, stepping aside as Kurami Zell and Feel Nilvalen stepped out.

True to their original plans, the two girls had gone home. However, they had been back for only a few days before they returned to the palace, this time for an extended stay.

Kurami and Feel smiled as they greeted the king, each grasping him by a hand as they shoved his arms against their chests.

Kurami grabbed the hem of her top and lifted it over her chest, showing off the sheer pink babydoll she had worn for him before. Feel lifted her top over her breasts as well, giving Sora a peek at the shimmering gold micro-bikini top that barely covered her nipples.

Sora looked down at the girls' feet and saw that they were now both wearing sandals. Kurami's long, violet stockings had been replaced by a pair of leggings that ended at her ankles. She now wore a pair of tall, glittery, purple platform sandals that showed off her freshly manicured toes.

Kurami's big toes were both painted metallic violet, in the same shade as her eyes. The toes on her left foot successively faded into red, until her pinkie toe was painted metallic hot pink, while the toes on her right foot faded to blue, her pinkie toe painted a glittering periwinkle.

Meanwhile, Feel's leather boots had had the tips cut out, fully exposing her large, lusty, white feet. Feel's long, beautiful toes were now on full display. Each of her toenails had been painted in various shades of iridescent opal, glittering and shining in the colors of the rainbow whenever they were hit with light.

Sora laid eyes on the girls' feet and immediately became hard. Kurami and Feel blushed, wiggling their toes as they saw their king's excitement. Both girls then squatted on the ground, petting Happy-sama, who was still hanging out from the king's pants.

"Good afternoon, Happy-sama. We've returned from Elven Gard."

"Did you miss us? Don't worry, Happy-sama, we're back now."

Kurami and Feel giggled as they then began to kiss Happy-sama, sucking on the glans as they ran their lips along the glistening pink skin of Happy-sama's tip.

"mm…ju-u-u-u-u-u…CH-U-U-U-U-U-U…chu-u-u-u-u-u…JU-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…n-n-n-chu-u-u-u-u-u-u…JU-U-U-U-U-U-U…ju-u-u-u-u…n-n-n-n-n-shu-u-u-u-u-U-U-U-U-U-U…"

"chu-u-u-u…n-n-n-n-n…JU-U-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A…chu-u-u-u-u…shu-u-u-u-u-ru-u-u-u…SHU-U-U-U-U-RU-U-U-U-U-U-RU-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A…"

The girls made out with Happy-sama, jabbing the tips of their tongues against Sora's urethra as they clung to the tip with their mouths, refusing to let go. Their nipples began to grow rigid, their pussies wet, and Kurami and Feel suddenly got up, bending over as they lifted their skirts up and exposed their panty-less backsides, spreading their ass cheeks and presenting their naked assholes to their king.

Sora stared at the girls' assholes, dark and fetid and lined with thick rings of anal hairs. He immediately grabbed the girls by the waist, holding them tight as he began to fuck them in the ass.

Kurami was first, clenching up as Sora pounded her pre-lubed ass-pussy. She gritted her teeth, shaking her ass as her entire body bobbed up and down, her feet hovering a few centimeters above the ground.

Sora then pulled out and tried out Feel's ass next, sticking his cock inside her second pussy and ramming it past her rectum. He thrust his hips against Feel's fat booty, pummeling it until her cheeks clapped against each other.

Finally, Sora pulled out from Feel's luxurious booty and finished on the girls' cheeks, cumming all over their asses as his cock now hung down between his legs, newly flaccid once again.

Sora returned to his two girls Jibril and Steph, who clutched him by the arms and accompanied him back inside the palace. Kurami and Feel got up from the ground and followed them inside, not bothering to clean themselves up.

Meanwhile, the carriage driver had stood to the side the entire time, watching with shock as the king and his guests fornicated on the palace steps. The last thing he saw before the doors shut were Kurami's and Feel's naked ass cheeks jiggling in the breeze. Struggling to control his erection, the driver got back in the carriage and led the horses around the palace.

* * *

Sora blinked and turned his head as he stared at the ceiling of the royal bedchambers. It was morning. He had just woken up.

"G-Good morning, Your Majesty," said Feel with a timid smile.

"Ggghhhmmmpphhffff, Srrrraa," said Kurami, her mouth full of cock.

Sora looked down at his stomach to see Kurami and Feel at his loins, sucking his dick.

Kurami continued licking Sora's shaft, her small, tight mouth sucking the underside as she tickled the sensitive parts right underneath his head. Feel giggled and began kissing Sora's tip, running her tongue straight across his urethra as she stared directly at him with her sparkling, gem-like eyes.

"What are you two girls doing here? It's usually Steph and Jibril."

"Mmmmmmppphhhhh, mmmaahmmmmmnnggg, mmgggnnnnggg," said Kurami, this time her mouth full of balls.

"That's right. We…um…got asked to by Steph-senpai and Jibril-senpai. We didn't beg them, seriously!"

Feel blushed and then returned to Sora's cock again as she began deepthroating him, shoving his cock down her throat as she began to choke and gag on his dick. Kurami stared at Sora, her deep, purple eyes gazing innocently at him as she gracefully gargled his nuts.

Sora grunted, and he nutted inside Feel's mouth. Feel's entire body buckled, and she let out a snorting noise as her master's semen suddenly shot out her nostrils. Kurami got up and kissed Feel, and the two girls began making out as they shared their master's cum.

There was a soft stirring noise from underneath the bed, and Sora grabbed Kurami and Feel and shoved them down onto the bed next to him as he hurriedly pulled the covers over their naked bodies.

Shiro showed up from underneath the bed a few seconds later, rubbing her eyes as she stared at the three.

"Nii~, I fell off the bed again."

"H-How unfortunate, Shiro. That's not good."

Shiro yawned, making a strange sort of purring noise, like a cat.

"Fii-nee, are you feeling all right? You seem to have a runny nose."

Shiro yawned again while Feel covered her nose with her hands. Sora got out of bed and took Shiro to get dressed, while Kurami and Feel snuck out while the queen wasn't looking.


	5. The Very Beginning (prequel chapter)

_This is a prequel to the main story, describing Jibril's and Steph's first encounter with Sora. As far as why I decided not to make it the first chapter to the story, I feel that this story is more of a supplement to the plot rather than part of the plot itself._

* * *

"mm…chu…chu-u-u-u-u-u-u…CHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…ju-u-u-u-u-u-u-P-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…"

Jibril lay against the bed, holding her master's face between her hands as she kissed him tenderly. Sora lay still, allowing his angelic servant to take control as he looked her in the face.

Sora stared at the beautiful, seductive Flügel, the magical winged angel with long, fluffy pink hair and golden eyes who had pledged her servitude to him and his sister. Though Jibril was pretty and had a cute smile and an adorable voice, Sora wasn't fooled—he remembered that she used to be a killing machine, the strongest and most brutal of her race during the Great War.

However, Jibril was hot, and she had a beautiful, slender waist and big breasts and wide hips. Sora still desired Jibril's body, even if he was still slightly apprehensive of her.

Sora resisted Jibril's advances anyway, pushing her away.

"Jibril, what are you doing!?"

"You…don't like this, Master?"

"It's not that, it's—"

"You don't desire me, Master?"

"It's not…it's just… _Shiro's right there!_ "

Sora motioned to his side, where his sister was sleeping soundly. Jibril giggled and continued to stare at Sora, unfazed.

"Come on, Master~. She won't wake up."

Jibril grabbed the bed covers and draped them over her body, covering the both of them up.

"There. All better now."

"That's not enough. What if she looks under the covers? What if they fall off? What if—"

Jibril pressed her lips against her master's mouth, shutting him up. She placed her hand underneath his pants, touching his erection. With her tongue still wedged inside her master's throat, Jibril began to jerk Sora off, wrapping her fingers around him as she moved her hands up and down his shaft.

Sora gasped, lifting his head up as he began to kiss Jibril back. Jibril blushed, buckling her body as she grabbed Sora by the neck, throwing herself against him and rubbing herself across his chest.

The two lovers continued to kiss, messily thrashing their tongues in the air while Shiro slept soundly centimeters away from them.

Sora cried out as he came in Jibril's hands, ejaculating in her warm, wet fingers. Jibril bit her lip, smiling as she felt her master's thick seed dribbling between her fingers and inside her palm.

Jibril lifted her hand up out of the covers, showing off her stained fingers to her master.

"Master~, I can feel your scent all over me. It smells amazing~."

Jibril began to suck her fingers, licking the cum clean as she began to masturbate with her other hand. Jibril's eyelids fluttered, and a sweet smile spread across her face as she played with herself.

"Master, I can't help it~. I'm so sorry~. I'll try to keep quiet, okay~?"

"Wait, wha—"

Jibril suddenly collapsed on top of Sora, clutching him as her body trembled on top of him, her legs vibrating as she came. Jibril gasped, her tongue hanging out of her lips as she had a look of utter bliss on her face.

Sora stared at Jibril, growing more flustered the longer he looked at her orgasm face. Sora felt himself growing erect again, rubbing his boner against Jibril's ass. Jibril blushed, breathing heavily and embracing her master as she saw that he was hard again.

"Master~!"

"Whoa, hey! Jibril!"

Jibril and Sora tumbled against the bed, lying together as they began kissing again. Meanwhile, Shiro started snoring, mumbling something in her sleep as she shifted her head around on the pillow.

And right outside the bedroom, leaning against the wall just outside the door, was Stephanie Dola, the former princess of Elchea, who was masturbating as she listened in on Sora and Jibril's make-out session.

Steph lifted up her skirt, spreading her legs as she pulled her panties aside and started fingering herself in the hallway, schlicking to Sora's and Jibril's moans as they kissed.

Stephanie Dola had once been the heiress apparent to the throne of Elchea, set to inherit the crown upon her grandfather's demise. However, Sora and Shiro, the two gamer siblings who had mysteriously arrived in the capital city as if from another world, had won the throne in a game instead.

Since then, she had become the siblings' personal plaything, doing their bidding and humiliating herself. The only reason she stayed with them was that just before becoming their servant, Steph had been forced to fall in love with Sora after losing a game to him.

Steph couldn't stand Sora. He was lustful, a complete pervert. Even though they were the same age, he acted like a dirty old man, humiliating her and forcing her to dress up in embarrassing outfits for his amusement.

Even so, she constantly followed him around like a puppy, devoted to him despite herself. Despite his antics, Steph grew hot every time she laid eyes on him, buckling with desire anytime he looked in her direction.

Steph started playing with herself as she listened to Sora and Jibril making out inside, her pussy growing wet as she listened jealously to the sounds of their tongues sliding against each other's mouths.

Steph began to imagine herself in Jibril's place, her body pressed up against Sora's. Her body twitched, and even as she resented Sora for being so mean, she began imagining that it was her making Sora aroused, that it was her body that Sora was staring at.

Steph suddenly froze as she heard the sound of covers being thrown back on the bed. Steph quickly pulled her skirt back down over her legs, smoothening the wrinkles as she cleaned herself up. Jibril exited the room a few seconds later, staring at Steph as Steph stood in the middle of the hallway, trying to act casual.

Jibril nodded and smiled. "Good afternoon, Steph."

"Um, h-hey, Jibril."

Jibril floated away, hovering above the ground on her wings as she began humming happily to herself. Steph stared at Jibril's body, suddenly growing quite envious of her indeed.

…

"J-Jibril, what are you doing?"

"Like you said, Shiro's sleeping. We can't do this right next to the Queen."

"Y-Yeah, but I can't be separated from my sister."

"Come on, Master~. We'll only be in the next room over."

"Jibril…"

"Just look into my eyes and follow me, Master."

Sora did as Jibril said, staring into Jibril's brilliant, golden eyes as she led him out of the bedroom and into the empty room next door. The two of them got down on the bed and started kissing again.

Sora felt his heart beat faster, his body tensing up as he began to panic in his sister's absence. Jibril smiled and ran her hands down Sora's arms and chest, caressing him as she kissed him on the lips.

"You'll be fine, Master~. Shiro's right next door, OK? Just stay and look at me, Master."

Miraculously, Sora felt himself easing up, the gripping terror that he always felt whenever he was away from Shiro slowly melting away. He lifted his head up and kissed Jibril back, holding her by the cheeks as they pressed their mouths together.

Jibril pulled away and started tugging at her top, uttering a soft sigh as she pulled it over her head and exposed her breasts. Sora stared at Jibril's bare chest, becoming stunned as she got down on all fours on the bed and started kissing his tent.

Jibril glanced up at Sora, transfixing him with her eyes. She pulled his member out from under his pants and began sucking on the tip, tugging his shaft with her fingers as her mouth moved deeper and deeper down his cock.

Jibril placed her other hand underneath her skirt, masturbating as she sucked Sora off. She continued staring at Sora, blushing as her lips clung to his cock, making a loud slurping noise. Jibril then pulled out from Sora's member, clasping her mouth around his scrotum as she started sucking his balls.

Meanwhile, Steph was passing by outside when she heard the noises from inside a certain room. She looked through the crack in the door, her eyes widening as she saw Jibril's naked ass cheeks bouncing against the bed, the back of her head lodged firmly between Sora's legs.

Steph shook her hips, wailing longingly as she stared at Sora's face. She slipped away before he could notice her presence, running off somewhere where she could be alone.

…

"Nggh…oh-h-h-h-h-h…ah-h-h-h-h-h…nnnggg…"

Steph leaned against a drawer, lifting one foot up on a stool as she played with herself. She had one hand on her breast, the other one between her legs as she masturbated, thinking about Sora.

"Hm? Whatcha doing? Thinking about Master?"

Steph opened her eyes to see Jibril staring straight at her. She yelped with shock, falling over as her foot slipped from the stool.

Steph sat on the floor, rubbing her ass where it had hit the ground, and looked up to see Jibril crawling toward her. Steph started trembling, taken aback by the hungry look in Jibril's eyes.

"Mm, Steph, were you thinking about Master while you were touching yourself? What a naughty girl…exposing yourself like that, showing off your beautiful tits and pussy while forgetting to even close the door."

Jibril trapped Steph into a corner, licking her lips as she grasped Steph by the chin.

"Were you hoping someone would catch you? Were you secretly hoping a certain someone would find you like this and get turned on by your body?"

Jibril peeled off her top and untied her skirt, throwing her clothes aside as she stripped naked.

Steph didn't think of herself as attracted to girls, but she couldn't help but stare at Jibril's breasts. Steph then gave a cry of shock as Jibril grabbed Steph's dress as well, ripping it away.

"Wait, what…what are you doing?"

Jibril kissed Steph on the lips. Steph pulled back, shocked that she was being kissed by another girl. Jibril stared at Steph, confused, and then grabbed Steph's arms to keep her from resisting before kissing her again.

Steph moaned, thrusting her hips despite herself as Jibril entered her mouth. She could smell Jibril's scent, spicy and slightly sweet, and she felt herself growing wet as Jibril's warm, curvy body continued rubbing against her.

"J-Jibril, you like girls!?"

Jibril stared at Steph and cocked her head with surprise.

"Hm? I dunno, I never thought about it before. I just kissed you because you were hot."

"H-Hot!? You think I'm hot!?"

Steph stepped back until she was pressed against the dresser and could move no more. Jibril stepped forward and pinned Steph down, completely oblivious to Steph's fright.

"Well, yeah. I get off to your body. You're surprised?"

Jibril then grabbed Steph by the hands, trapping her again as she kissed her once again. Steph's face grew red, and she nearly fainted with ecstasy as Jibril pressed her soft breasts against Steph's chest.

Jibril pulled away and glanced at Steph once more.

"Steph, do you want to be with Master?"

Steph stared at Jibril, too flustered by the question to answer. Jibril clasped her hands together and smiled, already knowing the answer. She grabbed Steph by the hand and led her out of the room, flying down the hall on her wings at terrific speed.

Steph tried to keep up on foot, covering herself up with her other hand as her breasts remained partially uncovered.

"Wait, where are we going!?"

Jibril giggled. "You'll see!"

…

Sora lay back on the bed, stunned as Steph and Jibril both stood at the foot of the bed, staring at him.

Jibril was wearing her usual tight-fitting white tube top and loose, flowing skirt, while Steph was dressed in the "dog outfit"—a skimpy top and an apron, plus a leash and dog ears and a tail.

"G-Girls, what are you doing?"

Jibril and Steph climbed on the bed and crawled forward at the same time, sitting up next to Sora's chest as they both began to take off their tops.

Both girls showed off their topless bodies, and Steph and Jibril began pressing their chests into Sora's face, smothering him as they rubbed their breasts against his nose and lips.

Sora sniffed deeply, growing hard as he smelled the hot, musky scents of their breasts. Steph shrieked in surprise as she watched Sora's boner, growing red in the face as she marveled at its size. Jibril simply giggled at Steph.

"Wanna go first?"

"W-What!?"

The girls pulled their chests away from Sora's face. Nervous now, Steph reached her arm over to Sora's crotch and started pleasuring him, running her hands up and down his shaft as she looked at him nervously. Sora became even harder as he stared at Steph's nervous face, and Steph yelped with shock as he grew in her hand.

Leaned forward now, with her hand still grasping Sora's cock, Steph began to kiss Sora, opening her mouth wide and thrusting her tongue inside his mouth. Their tongues touched in the air, and they began open-mouth kissing, licking and sucking on each other's tongues while Jibril watched.

Jibril smiled and pulled up her skirt as she began pleasuring herself. Sora looked up in shock to see Jibril's muff hovering directly over his face, throbbing and red and covered with long, fuzzy pink hairs. Jibril began to shamelessly play with her lips, thrusting her fingers inside her slit as she watched Steph and Sora making out.

Steph grabbed Sora by the chin and drew his attention back to her, her cheeks jealously puffed out as she forced him to look at her and her alone. Steph then brought down her hand against Sora and brought him to orgasm, gripping him tightly in her hands as he came.

Sora writhed on the bed, lying flat on his back as the two girls stared down at him. Steph and Jibril then got down on the bed with him and began taking turns kissing him, tonguing him to satisfaction before passing him off to the other. Sora moaned, unable to speak, his body and his will weakened by his separation from his napping sister in the room next door.

The two girls bent over on the bed, pulling away their skirts as they presented themselves to their master.

Jibril's pussy was small and pink and tidy, lined with a thin ring of pink pubic hairs around the lips and a thick stripe running up her pubis.

Steph's pussy was much larger and darker, with larger and flappier lips. Her bush was much thicker and darker than Jibril's, with hot pink fur lining her entire crotch and going down her thighs. She stared at Jibril's pussy and instantly grew envious at its prim, tidy, neatness, ogling it jealously as she grew wet.

Meanwhile, Jibril stared at Steph and instantly started masturbating, using two of her fingers to play with herself as she ogled Steph's snatch. Steph was shocked, immediately covering herself up out of instinct.

"W-What are you doing, Jibril!?"

Jibril simply pulled Steph's arms away from her crotch and kept masturbating. Steph began blushing, staring at Sora and imploring him to do something.

"S-Sora, don't just stand there! J-Jibril's gone crazy!"

Sora stared at Steph's fire-crotch, and his already excited loins became even more inflamed, his cock jutting up in the air as he crawled forward and grabbed Steph by the shoulder. Holding her down on the bed, Sora lowered his crotch, pressing his cock against Steph's slit as he began to have his way with her.

Sora entered Steph, covering her as his larger, thicker body completely overtook hers. Meanwhile, Jibril continued to pleasure herself, staring at the king and the doggy-princess as they had sex.

Sora then clamped his hands around Steph's hips, gripping them tightly as he went even faster. Steph's legs bounced in the air, and she buckled on the bed, the dog ears and tail bouncing along with her, as she grasped Sora, screaming.

"W-Wait, what are you doing!? Are you…no, wait, you're not really going to…WA-A-A-AIT!"

Sora threw his head back, still clutching Steph tightly as he thrust deep inside her for the last time and came inside her, letting out his seed inside her womb. Steph began biting her lip, gripping Sora on the back as she felt it inside her, the warmth of Sora's load filling her box.

Sora was much more prolific than usual, letting out a prodigious amount of semen inside Steph before finally finishing up and pulling out. Steph lay back on the bed, panting, and Jibril crawled forward, placing her hand on Sora's flaccid dick as she began jerking it off.

"Master~, is it my turn yet?"

Jibril began sucking on Sora's cock before he could even answer. She cleaned Sora up with her tongue, silently sucking and licking him without complaint, touching herself as she ran her nose along the length of his cock.

Steph slowly got up, sitting on the bed as she watched Jibril pleasuring Sora. She watched longingly, her mouth beginning to water as she stared at Jibril's full, bountiful lips pressed against Sora's skin. Jibril looked over at Steph and winked, flashing the "OK" sign as she continued sucking Sora off.

Finally, Jibril pulled out, opening her mouth wide in front of Steph as she showed off her tongue and mouth.

"Your pussy tastes wonderful, Steph~."

Jibril then moved over, creating a space next to her on the bed. She patted the spot on the bed, shooting Steph a comely gaze as she beckoned her over.

Steph crawled over next to Jibril and looked up at Sora. She was already red with embarrassment, feeling flustered as she felt Jibril's body crammed up next to her, Jibril's warm stomach and thighs pressed up against hers. Steph looked in front of her and saw Sora's cock, smelly and slimy and hard. Her pussy instantly became wet again, and Steph moaned longingly as she instantly wrapped her lips around Sora's tip without thinking, sucking on it as she played with herself.

Jibril watched as Steph started to fellate Sora, and she grinned as she joined in as well. Jibril began to pleasure Sora from the side, while Steph sucked him off at the head. Both girls looked up at Sora without speaking, their mouths too busy making wet, obscene noises to talk.

Sora groaned as his cock was tormented by two hungry mouths at once, the ravenous girls feasting with their throats and tongues as they sucked him off.

Jibril moved down to Sora's balls, wrapping each ball with her lips as she individually sucked each testicle. Meanwhile, Steph continued to cling to Sora, desperately ramming him deeper and deeper into her mouth, wanting more of him inside her, until she was finally deepthroating him, thrusting his shaft fully inside her as she sucked him off with her throat.

Steph's eyes were now clouded with tears, half-shut from the physical discomfort. She could barely breathe, and she began to gag. Even so, she continued to clutch Sora's hips, refusing to let go as she rubbed her pussy against the bedsheets, pleasuring herself to the taste of Sora's dick in her mouth.

Finally, Sora burst deep inside Steph's throat, nutting inside her while Jibril milked his sack, gently wringing the sperm out from his balls with her lips.

Sora pulled out of Steph's mouth, and Steph immediately shot his load out of her nose, spraying it all over her own mouth and chin as she coughed. Sora was still not done cumming yet, and he shot a load of jizz all over Steph's forehead and cheeks as he watched her suffer, painting her face with cum. Steph began masturbating, pressing her nostrils against the tip of Sora's dick as she waited for him to shoot out more. Once Sora was finally finished glazing Steph's face, Steph finally pulled her head away, curling up on the bed as she masturbated, thinking only of Sora's dick as she brought herself to orgasm.

Jibril knelt to the side, smiling with satisfaction as she stared at Steph's defiled face.

…

Steph and Jibril kneeled next to each other on the bed, presenting themselves to Sora as they bared their hindquarters.

The two girls watched Sora nervously, biting their lips as they glanced at his boner.

Sora stared at the two girls' pussies: Jibril's, which was prim and pink and clean, and Steph's, which was already dripping with semen from Sora's first orgasm.

Sora grabbed Steph by the waist and entered her again, thrusting his cock inside his own sloppy seconds as he fucked her in the pussy.

Steph kicked her legs in the air, buckling her hips in surprise.

"W-Why are you choosing me again!? W-Why aren't you fucking Jibril!? Y-You just finished inside me! S-Sora! S-Sora! S-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-R-A-A-A-A! ! ! !"

Steph cried out as she came, squirting on the bed as she ground her pussy against Sora's shaft. She lowered her head, the dog ears flopping down into her face, and locked her legs around Sora's thighs, trapping him with her ankles as she refused to let him pull away.

Sora got down on top of Steph as well, enveloping her body completely as they began to mate like dogs, a fitting position for the doggy-princess lying against the bed and her master, who clutched her on the chest.

Sora straightened up, roaring as he thrust inside Steph one last time and came inside her, filling up her womb once again as she began to overflow.

Sora lay on top of Steph for a few minutes, saying nothing and remaining absolutely still as he recovered. No sooner had he regained his breath than he began to go again, gripping Steph by the hips as he entered her again.

Master and bitch remained joined at the hips, both crying out in ecstasy as they rutted on the bed. Jibril lay to the side, playing with herself as she watched. She licked her lips, squirting a little as she stared at Steph's adorable orgasm face. Crawling forward, Jibril grasped Steph by the chin and kissed her, making out with her as she was still climaxing.

Sora finished up inside Steph yet again and pulled out. His semi-hard dick flopped around on his thighs, still wanting more, but Sora's body was too tired to move, and he fell down onto the bed, exhausted.

Jibril climbed on top of Sora's thighs and started rubbing his cock between her legs. She bent over and grabbed Steph up from the bed as well, pulling her limp body towards her as she spread Steph's legs and began eating out her cream-filled pussy.

"Master, allow me to be your relief pussy, OK? I'll do all the work while you recover, and then when you're all better, you can fuck Steph again, all right?"

Sora glanced at Jibril in surprise, too stunned to even reply. Jibril didn't wait for an answer, and she began to grind against him anyway, riding his shaft as she began to eat out Steph's pussy. Steph gripped the sheets with her fists, kicking her legs in the air and howling as she felt Jibril's tongue slide against her clit.

Jibril moaned, digging her nose into Steph's ass as she rubbed her mound against Sora's cock. Sora threw his head back, clutching the bed as he felt the stinging and painful, yet pleasurable, sensation of Jibril's walls squeezing his still sensitive, semi-soft cock.

Jibril began to speed up, swaying her hips up and down as she did all the work at first, eating out Steph and grinding against Sora while the two simply lay still, too tired to move.

Gradually, Steph and Sora began to move as well. Sora started ramming his body up against Jibril's loins, fucking her back, and Steph began shoving her pussy against Jibril's lips, riding Jibril's mouth in a rocking motion.

Both lovers suddenly came inside Jibril at the same time. Steph squirted directly into Jibril's mouth, cumming inside her throat as her pussy gave way, and Sora screamed as he nutted inside Jibril's snatch. Jibril's body seized up, and she fell forward on the bed, falling off Sora's dick and dropping Steph as she collapsed.

Sora stared at Steph's prostrate body and became overcome with desire again. He lifted Steph's hips up and entered her once again as he tried to satisfy his seemingly insatiable lust for her body.

Steph began screaming, clinging to the bed as she was fucked from behind yet again. Jibril crawled towards Sora, embracing him from behind and clutching his chest muscles.

"That's right, Master~. Fuck like animals. Fuck Steph's tight little pussy until you mess her up. And then, when you get tired, use my body to get off until you can fuck her again. Please use us both to your heart's content~."

Jibril kissed Sora, forcing her tongue into his mouth as he came inside Steph once again.

Steph's face was frozen in delirious ecstasy, her irises rolling up in her eyelids, her nose dripping snot and her mouth drooling all over the sheets. She began foaming at the mouth as she came yet again, and her overstuffed pussy started dripping cum all over the bed as soon as Sora pulled out.

…

"mm…chu-u-u-u-u-u-u…JU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…CHU-U-U-U-U-U-BU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-…ju-u-u-u-u-u-u-pa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a…rerorerorerorerorero…shu-u-u-u-u-u-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…"

"nngggghhhh…ju-u-u-u-u-u-u-ru-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…shu-u-u-u-u-pa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a…CHU-U-U-U-U-BU-U-U-U-U-U-U…ju-u-u-u-u-u-u-pu-u-u-u-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…SHU-U-U-U-U-pa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a…"

Jibril and Steph sucked off Sora, their two lips pleasuring his shaft together. The girls played dueling harmonicas, each claiming one side of Sora's cock as they sucked him off together at the same time.

Jibril and Steph moved their mouths up to Sora's tip, and their lips finally touched. The two girls kissed, their tongues touching briefly before they returned to Sora and went back to pleasuring him.

Sora kneeled at the bed, completely immobile as his two girls did all the work for him. Steph and Jibril had become completely corrupted by cock, lustfully slobbering on his knob as they both touched themselves. They stared up at Sora, transfixing him with their gaze, freezing him in place with their beautiful eyes.

Sora uttered a weak wail, his whole body completely exhausted, yet his cock obediently did the girls' bidding and came all over their faces, glazing them in cum. Steph's doggy ears were finally ruined as they were covered in cum, and Jibril and Steph began licking the semen off their hands, sliding their tongues all over their fingers as they stared at Sora with wide grins on their faces.

The girls crawled up by Sora's side and kissed him on each cheek, lovingly caressing his face and hair as he began to faint from exhaustion. Steph and Jibril looked at each other, giggling as they petted Sora on the chest. They licked their lips. They were satisfied for now, but neither of them would be sated for long.

Steph and Jibril looked down at the sleeping Sora. From now on, they would be loyal servants to his cock, bound to it as slaves to desire and lust.


	6. The Fall of the Werebeasts

Kurami and Feel sat on Sora's lap, licking his nipples as they jerked him off. Each girl took one nipple, running her tongue across it, suckling it with her lips as her fingers simultaneously worked Sora's shaft.

Their beautiful faces were contorted, their lips puckered up, as they pleasured him. Kurami and Feel stared up at Sora, forcing him to stay erect as their beautiful, shining eyes drilled into his face.

"nnnnn-m-CHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…chu-u-u-u-u-u…nnnn…ju-u-u-u-pa-a-a-a-a…CHU-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A…ju-u-u-u-u-u-u"

"JU-U-U-U-U-U-U…SHU-U-U-U-RU-U-U-U-U…chu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-ju-u-u-u-u-u-pa-a-a-a-a…JU-U-U-U-U-U"

The girls began to affectionately drool and slobber all over Sora's nipples, their mouths making a series of erotic noises as they pleasured their king.

Jibril and Steph watched from behind, leaning against the back of Sora's chair as they wrapped their arms around Sora's chest and shoulders.

"Look at Kurami-chan and Fii-chan, Sora. Aren't they cute indeed?" said Steph.

"Cute…" said Jibril.

The two girls had an indecent blush to their faces as they stared down at Kurami and Feel. Sora suddenly grunted and came all over the girls' hands, and they quickly began to clean up, pulling up their master's pants and pulling his shirt back down over his chest as they began licking their fingers.

Shiro walked into the dining room only seconds later. She glanced at her brother and his companions and walked past without saying a word. Shiro grabbed a croissant and some fruits, and with her breakfast in her hands, walked back out of the great hall with barely anyone noticing.

Thus, without any ceremony or drama, Shiro ate a meal alone for the first time in eight years.

Jibril looked at Steph, and then to Kurami and Feel. "What should we call them?"

Steph looked back at Jibril, and thought about it before she began to speak.

"Well, we're Happy-sama's servants. We bathe and rinse him every night, we warm him up in the mornings with our mouths and calm him down at night with our hands. We've sworn ourselves to him as his willing slaves."

Jibril purred. "Exactly. We're Happy-sama's slaves because we understand the true meaning of servitude and humility. However, they're mere flesh-sleeves, brainless sluts who are mere holes for Happy-sama's carnal satisfaction. What do you call a human cock-sleeve?"

Steph and Jibril began to idly run their fingers through Kurami's and Feel's hair. Jibril began scratching Feel's elf ears, which started twitching like a cat's. Kurami and Feel watched intently, remaining obediently quiet.

"I've got it! They're Happy-sama's Playthings! Their bodies exist for Happy-sama's idle use only, and their whorish outfits also fit for such a role. How does that sound?"

Steph and Jibril stared at Sora, who was completely erect again. Happy-sama's Slaves smiled and nodded in satisfaction at this sign of Happy-sama's approval.

"It's settled then! We're Happy-sama's Slaves, and they're Happy-sama's Playthings!"

Happy-sama's Playthings kneeled on the ground, shaking their hips, purring as they rubbed their cheeks against Sora's lap.

…

"I see."

Miko's initial reaction was subdued as she watched her nation lose the game to the upstart pair, the new King and Queen of the humans, the game on which the entire sovereignty of the werebeasts as an independent nation had been bet.

In fact, her entire country was aghast. What they had thought would be an easy win and a chance to finally annex their weak neighbor had turned against them. A mood of utter disbelief swept over the nation. No doubt, within a few days or even hours the stunned disbelief would turn into panic and rioting.

This was all extremely troubling to Miko, as the ruler of her people. However, before she could allow herself the privilege of worrying about the fate of her nation, she had to formally meet and congratulate the victors.

Miko stepped into the reception room of her palace, where the royal siblings were already waiting. It was here that she received Sora's shock offer of federation between the two nations. Under this proposal, the Eastern Federation, the land of the werebeasts, would retain almost all of their autonomy except in foreign affairs. From then on, the two nations would work together as they fought the rest of the species on Disboard.

Miko accepted immediately, still shocked by the deal but making sure not to show it on her face.

A few minutes later, she was approached by the siblings' two personal attendants. Miko had already heard a lot about these two girls—one was a Flügel that had pledged her service to the siblings, the other a princess and the granddaughter of the previous king of Elchea.

The two girls smiled as they informed Miko that the king wished to meet her in private later that afternoon. Miko watched their barely suppressed grins, the hungry looks in their eyes, and realized that she was walking into something very dangerous.

However, she was in no position to refuse. Watching the two girls suspiciously, Miko silently agreed, nodding before turning around and leaving the room.

…

Sora waited in the meeting room, Jibril and Steph accompanying him. This room had been one of several lent out to the royal siblings for their use while they stayed in the Eastern Federation.

There was a single oblong table in the middle of the room with chairs all around it. Sora sat in the single largest chair at the head of the table, its back against the table as Sora faced the meeting room door. Steph and Jibril were on either side of his chair, leaning against it but staying standing.

The three looked towards the door, waiting for their venerable guest to show.

Once the appointed time came, the knob turned, and the door gradually swung open as Miko made her way gracefully to her new master.

The ruler of the werebeasts was a tall and majestic figure, with slim, ivory shoulders that remained uncovered by her robes, and sleek, long legs that peeked from the slits in her dress as she walked.

Miko wore the same basic dress of all female members of her species, a modified kimono that ended above her knee, with detached sleeves. Her dress was brighter and grander than that of her fellow werebeasts, scarlet and white with an elaborate embroidered pattern, with sleeves that were much larger and wider than an ordinary dress, as well as a large golden bell that hung at her chest.

Miko had long, waist-length golden hair that flowed all along her back, as well as giant fox ears, the mark of her status as a werebeast. In addition to her bright, golden locks, Miko had two giant tails, each the entire length of her body.

In short, the formidable, intimidating being who walked up to Sora looked every bit the part of ruler of the werebeasts. She stopped in front of Sora and gazed down at her new king, boring into him with her electric yellow eyes.

Sora looked into Miko's beautiful flawless face, at her tiny nose and her long feline whiskers, and he suddenly began to tremble. The breathlessly beautiful lady that he had faced down with ease a few hours ago he could now barely look at in the eye, now that Shiro was gone. His hands began to shake as they clutched the arms of his chair.

Without looking down or otherwise moving an inch, Steph and Jibril each placed their hand over one of Sora's, calming him down as they began to massage his arms. Sora felt some of the feeling flow back into his body as his two beautiful attendants calmed him down, and he looked Miko in the face.

Miko suddenly got down on one knee as she genuflected to her new lord. Sora seemed flustered by this gesture, his two servants less so.

"You called for me, my Lord?"

Sora blushed and was once again speechless, completely taken by surprise as this beautiful, intimidating girl bowed down to him.

Seeing that Sora wasn't going to move on his own, Steph grabbed his right hand and extended it towards Miko. Miko looked up at Sora and then took his outstretched hand, grasping it in her own slender fingers as she kissed him, brushing her lips across his knuckles. Sora could feel Miko's warm breath on his hand, blushing from the sensation of her soft, tender hands caressing his own palms, as well as that of her hot, slightly damp lips against his fingers.

Finally, Miko pulled away, still staring at Sora. He could see the tip of her tongue hovering between her teeth and lips, and he could also detect Miko's tail swishing just a little faster than before.

Sora's girls intervened again, speaking to Miko while Sora sat silently.

"Miko-chan—Can I call you that?" said Jibril.

"Formal titles are the least of my worries at the moment," said Miko.

"Well, then. Miko-chan, this morning, our king made a generous offer to you and your nation. In return for internal autonomy, you will ally with us in a federation as we join forces against the other races."

Miko lifted her head up as soon as the Flügel mentioned the offer from earlier. Steph now stepped forward, and both girls smiled as they saw the look on Miko's face.

"No, no, don't worry," said Steph. "The offer still stands. You see, we extended the offer to you because the king and queen don't believe in making enemies. There are no enemies in Disboard, only opponents. Every word of every sentence of what we promised you will be honored."

The angel and the princess leaned against Sora's shoulders.

"However, while we promise total freedom for your people in their daily lives…"

"We must demand an official gesture of personal loyalty to the King, as a matter of security, of course."

Miko nodded her head. This was an entirely reasonable and fair demand.

Jibril and Steph bent over and grabbed Sora by the waist, both tugging on his pants at the same time as they pulled them down to his ankles. Sticking their hands in between his legs, the two servants drew out Sora's cock and thrust it, red and undulating, straight into Miko's face.

"Swear your loyalty. Now."

Miko looked up at Jibril and Steph. The two girls weren't smiling anymore.

Steph gave Miko a menacing glare.

"Miko, you don't have a choice. You _will_ kiss our master's dick."

Miko looked down at Sora's dick. Sora was now fully aroused, his dick completely erect as he stared at her. Miko said nothing as she looked up at her king, fully understanding that he desired her body.

With her intensely feral eyes fixed on him, she lowered her head, bowing down to her new master as she pressed her lips against the tip of his cock and swore fealty to her king.

Miko kept her lips on Sora's tip, staring at Sora the entire time, transfixing him in place as he kept his gaze firmly fixed against hers.

Finally, Miko pulled away, lowering her head to Sora's balls as she kissed his nutsack as well, planting her lips against each testicle as she symbolically bowed down in servitude to her master's rule.

Miko then stood back up, pulling on the sides of her kimono as she started undressing in front of Sora. She allowed her dress to drop to the floor, falling off her body as she bared herself completely. Like any traditional kimono wearer, Miko wore absolutely nothing underneath her robes. She climbed down from Sora's lap and stood in front of him, displaying her magnificent breasts, allowing them dangle right in front of Sora's face before turning around and showing off her naked ass as well.

Miko then climbed onto Sora's lap, straddling him as she embraced him, rubbing her naked body against his chest as she grabbed him by the cheeks and kissed him.

Miko held Sora in place as she opened her mouth and delved her tongue deep into his mouth. Miko wrapped her mouth entirely around Sora's lips, pinning him down as she began sucking and licking him from inside.

Miko finally pulled her long, thick tongue out of Sora's mouth, staring at him again as she caressed his face. She had a blank expression on her face, neither pleased nor displeased but completely dispassionate.

Sora was stunned by the beautiful girl who sat before him. He grasped her hand and began to suck on Miko's fingers, kissing each one before wrapping his tongue around it. Miko's fingers were long and pale and tender, her nails thick and full and pink, each one a little over a centimeter long.

Miko blushed, looking to the side as her king sucked and kissed her hands. Sora then ran his nose up Miko's wrists and then her arms, until finally he lifted them above her head and began sniffing her armpits.

Miko's armpits were warm and wet, and they were covered in a fine layer of golden peach fuzz. Sora ran his nose across this soft, grassy field, kissing and licking it as his cock began to grow hard, and Miko began to grow visibly nervous for the first time, biting her lip.

"I-I wasn't able to shave this morning, Your Majesty. P-Please forgive me. Our body hair grows quickly."

Sora ignored Miko and continued to kiss and lick Miko's armpit hairs, his cock growing noticeably harder as it began to poke against Miko's stomach.

"Y-Your Majesty, t-there's nothing dirty or erotic about armpit hair! It's p-perfectly natural!"

Sora continued to ignore Miko, and his cock squirted out a jet of fluid all over her belly. Miko's entire body became flushed, and the thick, oily scent of musk began to fill the air as she became aroused by the sensation of Sora's mouth digging across her hairy crevice.

Sora grabbed Miko's left arm as well, kissing and licking it as he began to taste her other armpit. Miko bit her lips, trembling for letting a loud cry escape her mouth as she ground her hips against Sora's leg, leaving a thick, shining trail behind. Sora continued sniffing, grunting and moaning as he ate out her filthy, reeking armpits that reeked of sweat and dirt. The miniature golden hairs tickled his nose, and the sour smell of fermented sweat tortured his nose with a strong, burning sensation.

Miko quivered and flailed as she squirted slightly in Sora's lap. Her pussy lips became drenched, and they began dripping fluid on Sora's naked erection.

Sora pulled away from Miko's armpits, and grabbing her by the face, he kissed her, thrusting his tongue down her throat as they ground their two bodies together. Their genitals began to rub against each other, hot and throbbing with arousal. Miko pulled away from her master's mouth to utter an anguished moan before kissing him once again.

Sora now began to move down Miko's neck, sniffing the wet, fragrant damp skin around her collarbone before burying his face in her chest.

Miko's naked breasts were generous and ample, slightly larger than Steph's but smaller than Jibril's or Feel's. Her areolae were medium dark, and giving off an even more oppressive stench than her armpits. Her nipples were rigid, quivering and wet as they secreted a thick, sticky fluid that made the smell of her musk even stronger.

"W-Werebeasts have a strong scent, Your Majesty. It becomes terribly embarrassing when we physically exert ourselves, but even when at rest, a were-girl's scent is unmistakably strong compared to a human's."

Miko moaned, her ears twitching as Sora began sucking her nipples. Her breasts tasted thick and sweaty, with a persistent odor that stuck inside his mouth and throat.

"I-It's a little embarrassing, but werebeasts do have a bit more sweat than humans do. T-That's not a problem, isn't it?"

Miko felt Sora's cock jut against her crotch, and she immediately spread her legs and started humping against it. Sora pulled away from Miko's crotch to thrust back, groaning and grunting as he thrust his genitals against Miko's naked pussy again. Miko began to cry out in anguish, screaming repeatedly with denials that became less and less convincing.

"N-No, Your Majesty! D-Don't pay any attention to what I'm doing! It's j-just instinct for us werebeasts! It's n-nothing lewd like that!"

Sora ignored Miko's protests and grabbed her by the back of the head as they made out again. Miko's entire body went slack as she clung to him, before finally squirting again as she came once more all over Sora's lap.

…

Below Miko's hard, toned stomach were her thick and juicy hips. Miko's happy trail started just a little below her belly button, beginning as a few scattered golden strands before thickening into a hirsute, ropy jungle around her cunt.

Miko's pubic hairs were long and hard and thick, at least twice as thick as a human girl's pubes and almost twice as long. Sora's throbbing erection began to shake and wobble as he sniffed Miko's pubes. Miko's bush gave off a heavy, greasy, fishy stench, filling Sora's nostrils until they burned, assaulting them until he felt as if he could never smell anything else again.

Sora became even more erect as he sniffed his vassal's pussy, and he shoved Miko to the floor, spreading her legs and raising her hips. Miko's pussy stared back, wet and slimy and dripping, a thick, vicious pink monster that glared at him with its "eye" as it leaked viscous, pearly fluid all over Sora's lap.

Miko's pussy was large, with meaty dark pink lips. It was entirely encircled by her pubic hairs, forming a thick golden wreath. Sora placed two fingers inside and was shocked as Miko tightened around them, squeezing his fingers until they began to ache. Though large and ugly, Miko's pussy was just as tight as a human's.

Sora's cock was now fully erect, and he began to pull at his pants as he struggled to contain the urge to satisfy his desires inside the beautiful, beckoning pussy that was right in front of his face.

However, he wasn't done looking over Miko's body, and he turned away from her tempting pussy and started ogling her ass instead. Miko's ass cheeks were bouncy and pale. Sora began slapping them as they jiggled and clapped, and Miko began shaking her hips, moaning as her king played with her behind.

Sora then spread Miko's cheeks apart to reveal her naked asshole. Miko's tight, puckered hole was covered by a field of long, wiry golden hairs, fluttering in the breeze like stalks of wheat. Her hole was beautiful and dark, a hidden treasure that gave off a divine musky scent that was a thousand times more powerful than the stench from her armpits and a dozen times stronger than the smell from her pussy.

Sora shoved his nose into Miko's ass and took a whiff. The smell was horrible, and he began to feel faint as it went into his body. His stomach began churning, and Sora felt the immediate urge to vomit as he thrust his nose in again and sniffed even more deeply this time.

Finally, after far too long, Sora finally forced himself away from Miko's beautiful, filthy, unwashed hole, letting go over her cheeks as he allowed them to clap together once again.

…

Miko sat on the floor, her legs shaking, biting her lip as she gazed nervously at her king. Sora was more obsessed with her vulgar, lusty body than any other human she had ever met, his throbbing erection prominently beating right in front of her face as Sora prepared to explore the most erotic part of her body.

Miko lifted her naked legs up and displayed her feet to her king. Her toes began to twitch, and Miko began to feel intimidated by Sora's obsessive glance, her cool façade completely gone.

"Y-Your Majesty, what do you think of my feet? Go ahead and look at them all you want. I-It's fine."

Miko helplessly watched Sora grow erect once more, twitching his nose as he began to sniff her toes.

Miko's feet gave off the deepest stench of all, a rich cacophony of salty, earthy, and meaty scents. Her soles were long and pink, her arches high and curved. Her individual toes were cold and damp, each one drowned with the unbearable miasma of dirt and sweat.

Miko's toenails were thick and healthy, glowing with the same fleshy pink color as her fingernails. Like her fingernails, Miko's toenails were rather long, the edges tinged ivory white with only the slightest hint of yellow.

Sora began dribbling pre-cum in a free-flowing stream all over the floor as he began to lick Miko's toes one-by-one. He placed each toe individually in his mouth, kissing each one as his dick began to throb.

Sora then began to kiss Miko's soles. He planted his lips on the soft, fleshy dip in the balls of her feet, sucking and nibbling the sensitive skin there as Miko clenched her eyes shut, biting her lip as she came slightly from the wet, slimy sensation along her feet.

Sora pushed Miko's feet together and shoved his face into both of them at the same time, sniffing all ten of her toes at once. He was still not satisfied; he returned to Miko's toes and began sucking them again, this time running his tongue against the delicate tips of her toes, her hard and bony bases, the dusty and unwashed spots in between, and the sensitive spots directly underneath her nails.

Miko grasped the table and came again, gasping and letting out a fart as Sora continued to torture her with his tongue. Suddenly, Sora pulled away, grasping Miko by her ankles as he lowered them down to his crotch.

Wrapping both her enormous feet around his cock, Sora thrust between her soles, fucking her as he masturbated with Miko's feet. Miko shrieked as her clit began flopping and shaking, and she shot out one final blast of cum from her urethra as she had a massive orgasm all over the floor. Sora then grunted as well, his pants suddenly becoming soaking wet as he shot his load, jizzing all over Miko's toes.

Miko spread her toes, arcing her soles back as she received her master's load all over her feet. As Sora started to finish up on her feet, Miko's toes grew limp, and she rested her feet on Sora's shaft, gently rubbing it as it finished cumming and became soft again.

…

Miko turned and lifted her ass, straightening her legs as she simultaneously touched the floor with her hands and looked forward. Her hips shivering, Miko prepared for the final humiliation, her pussy growing wet with anticipation.

Sora stepped forward and spread Miko's ass cheeks apart as he grabbed his dick and started fucking her in the ass. Miko began screaming in pain, digging her hands into the carpet as muffled screams erupted from her mouth. Her pussy started spraying piss and pussy juice all over the floor as Sora pounded her, and her hips shook and buckled. She began to erupt into orgasms, her lips undulating as Sora turned her bowels into his personal cum-sock.

Finally, Sora nutted inside Miko's ass-pussy, ramming his hips against her second vagina one last time as he vomited cum into her intestines. The two remained locked in their obscene mating stance, staying still for several minutes, until finally Miko collapsed to the ground, and Sora's flaccid penis slipped out of her gaping asshole.

Miko then got up and crawled up to her master, clinging to his legs as she shoved her face against his crotch and kissed his limp dick. Miko's pussy shook again as she kissed Sora's dirty cock, and she came one last time all over the conference room carpet.

Steph and Jibril reappeared, grasping their master by the shoulders as they looked down at Miko. They were silent, saying nothing as they watched Miko with blank expressions on their faces and massive wet spots on their crotches.

Sora stood over Miko, watching as his dirty cock hung between his legs. His new vassal lay serenely on the floor, completely passed out. Her subservience to him was now complete.

Miko recovered after a few seconds, opening her eyes as she kept her face to the ground, moaning as she continued to leak pussy juice between her legs onto the floor. Meanwhile, Steph and Jibril bit their lips and stormed out of the room in a jealous fury as they looked for somewhere private to take care of their throbbing clits.


	7. Pet Slave Miko

Miko smiled as she pushed back her bangs, eagerly leaning in to service her new master.

Miko's lips made a soft noise as they touched Sora's cock. They then parted, exposing Miko's brilliant white teeth and long, red tongue. Her lips left a thin trail of saliva as she began moving her mouth down Sora's shaft, softly moaning and sighing as she left a lavish string of kisses along his length.

Miko smiled as she rubbed her nose along Sora's underside. He had a fresh, tangy smell, strong and powerful and overwhelming. It dominated her olfactory nerves, flushing out everything else until her normally highly sensitive nose could smell nothing else.

Miko now returned to Sora's tip, staring at his glans, her nose and whiskers twitching, wagging her two tails as she admired his cock. Miko then opened up her mouth, sucking the head as she engulfed it completely inside her mouth, which was several degrees warmer than a human's.

Miko opened up her throat, forcing Sora deeper and deeper inside as she pleasured him. She began to grow wet now, sighing and moaning as her crotch began dripping.

Miko pulled out briefly, grasping the tip of Sora's penis by his foreskin as she began sliding it over his tip, delicately jerking him off as she looked up at him, grinning. Sora seemed rather embarrassed, and he let out a burst of pre-cum all over her fingers. His volume almost as generous as an ordinary man's full orgasm, and Miko began to grow even wetter now as the sticky, fragrant fluid dripped down her hands and arms.

Miko leaned in and began slurping Sora's fluids up without hesitation, still staring at him as she plastered her lips against his shaft and cleaned him off. Her long, muscly tongue slid across Sora's dickhole, wiping it in a circular motion as it continued to spurt out pre-cum.

Miko then lit up, her ears twitching playfully as she turned her tongue into a point and gently prodded it against Sora's urethra, burrowing several millimeters inside. Sora clenched up, tensing as he felt the sudden burst of warmth inside his hole. Miko giggled, her ears wiggling even faster now as she burrowed even deeper, teasing him as she began stimulating him from the inside.

Sora endured Miko's tongue, which had become a pleasurable torture device that tormented him with pleasure mixed with pain. Miko pulled out, smirking as she rubbed Sora's urethra with her finger, as if admonishing him for nearly succumbing. Miko began teasing Sora, jerking him off too slowly for him to cum as she grinned at him, flickering her tails with a mocking smile on her face.

Finally, Miko bent her head down and started sucking Sora's balls. These were so large that Miko had to strain to fit even a single testicle in her mouth. She began sucking on each nut, clinging to them with her lips as she sucked them off, taking turns roughly stimulating each exposed and sensitive ball with her long tongue. Sora's cock twitched and wiggled as Miko alternated between both of his testicles, swelling up until they ached longingly for release.

Miko then opened up her mouth entirely, forcing her lips so wide that Sora could see into her throat. With her gaping mouth, Miko began enveloping Sora's entire sack, stuffing both of his testicles into her mouth as she opened up her throat to accept them. Miko's throat began shaking, and she stared up at her new king with tears in her eyes as she fought back her gag reflex and packed Sora's entire nutsack into her mouth and throat.

Miko's face became distorted as she stuffed her mouth with Sora's testicles. Her formerly beautiful and dignified visage was now smeared with eyeshadow. Her glasses slipped down her face until they hung lopsided on the bridge of her nose, and snot dripped out from both her nostrils. Her mouth started to make vulgar, piggish noises as snorts and slurps escaped from her throat, and drool was now dribbling out from her stretched-out lips.

Finally, Miko gripped Sora's cock that hovered over her, jerking him off above her face as she choked on his balls. Her long, elegant fingers were now occupied with this vulgar and low activity, and the former royal's humiliation was finally too much for Sora as he suddenly clenched his asshole and nutted all over Miko's face. His cock shot out semen in long, flowing webs, landing all over Miko's disgraced visage, covering her glasses and her nose and lips until her whole face became a mottled, sticky canvas of white.

Miko finally pulled away from Sora, tugging her strained mouth free of his oversized ballsack.

Miko got up from the floor and held her arms out, allowing her dress to hang freely. Her kimono was untied, the obi lying to the side, and the folds of her robes fell away from her body, showing off her stomach and pussy hairs.

They were in the middle of the royal foyer, a magnificent room with marble flooring, gold trimming along the walls, and a giant chandelier that served as the first room that guests saw upon entering the palace.

Miko stood unabashedly in the middle of the foyer on the red carpet as she flashed her body to the king in such an exposed place. The former queen let the rest of her kimono fall away, showing off her large breasts and undulating hips.

Gently pressing her king down against the staircase, Miko got on Sora's lap and began straddling his dick, rubbing herself along his shaft as she swayed her hips. Miko placed her arms behind her head, thrusting her chest in Sora's face as she moved her whole body.

A maid in the royal household came out of one of the side rooms, entering the royal foyer just as Sora and Miko began getting it on on top of the stairs. She instantly covered her mouth, shocked and entranced by the sight.

Another maid joined the first, unwittingly entering the room before staring at the scene before her as well.

Master and Pet barely noticed the maids at all. Sora placed his hands on Miko's shoulder blades and pulled her towards him, grabbing her by the cheeks as he then started to kiss her.

The two made out on the steps, groping each other's bodies as they started to mate on the stairs. Sora grabbed Miko by the waist and entered her, holding her tightly as she leaned forward and clutched Sora's shoulders. The viceroy clung to her master, burying her face in his neck as she slammed her hips down on his crotch.

The maids in the corner began to blush, growing jealous of Miko as she rode Sora's shaft. They began tugging at their aprons, reaching longingly under their skirts as they watched.

Sora came inside Miko, loosening his grip on her arms as he laid his head back on the stairs. Miko shook and threw her head back, howling as she felt her king shoot his load inside her.

Sora rested for a few seconds before getting back up, clutching Miko by the hips as he roughly turned her back over on the floor and began to mate with her doggy style.

Miko spread her legs, digging her chin into the bottom step as she thrust her hips into Sora and pounded him. She screamed, spreading her toes and digging them into the rich red velvet as she came, spraying from her pussy and drenching her master's legs with her cum. Miko lifted herself from the ground, straightening her arms as she stretched her body, spreading her legs as she continued to cum, before finally collapsing again.

Sora moaned, holding onto Miko as the tight, darkened folds of her pussy milked him. He succumbed again, jizzing into his own creampie as he defiled Miko's worn, meaty pussy once again. He pulled his cock out, letting it swing between his legs, as he collapsed on top of Miko, grabbing her breasts as he lay down on top of her back.

Miko raised her head and noticed the two maids masturbating in the corner. She giggled and winked at them, raising her chest off the ground as she gave them a show, shaking her breasts at them.

The maids blushed in embarrassment, squirting between their legs as they both came simultaneously to the lovely, pleasing body of their nation's former archnemesis.

The queen of the werebeasts lay on the floor, stripped of her former glory. She was now Sora's pet, a pleasure toy that existed solely for his enjoyment. Miko turned her head and grasped her master on the back of his head, licking him on the lips as she began to kiss him. Sora and Miko started making out again, thrusting their bodies against each other as they both became aroused once more.

Steph and Jibril emerged in the foyer and saw Miko and Sora lying naked together against the staircase. They watched Miko humping Sora's semi-erect penis and immediately began to pout with indignant looks on their faces, folding their arms as they waited for their king to finish tongue-wrestling his new slave.

Finally, Miko and Sora got up. They kissed one last time before going up the steps, and Miko pulled the loose kimono back around her body, winking at both Steph and Jibril. She kissed both girls on the lips before allowing her master to lead her back into the living quarters of the palace.

Steph and Jibril both puffed out their cheeks, growing incredibly jealous of Miko as their pussies began to leak on the carpet.

…

Miko woke up in a dimly lit room in the cellar of the palace, lit with a few candles hanging throughout the walls.

She had spent the night in a pen, with large, wrought iron bars all around her enclosing her in one part of the room. She had slept curled up on the floor, like an animal, and there were food and water bowls in the corner.

With only a few breaks, Miko had been locked in this pen for the past several days. She was completely naked, without any shoes or a shred of clothing to cover her body.

Miko began to crawl around, waving her hips. She spotted a mirror that had been placed in her pen in the middle of the night and crawled towards it, sniffing the glass.

Miko looked at herself in the mirror, cocking her head curiously. She then slowly got up to her feet and examined her own naked body.

While she had been locked up in this pen, she had been given piercings on her breasts and pussy. Her large, caramel-brown nipples were now run through with thick golden rings, while the hood of her clitoris had been pierced with a large silver barbell, and tiny silver rings hung from her pussy lips.

The toenails on Miko's right foot had been painted to match the gradient of her hair and eyes, starting with bright gold on her big toe and gradually fading into sky blue on her pinkie toe. The toenails on her left had been painted to match the colors of her robes, with sparkling marble white on her big toe, orange-red on her two middle toes, and then white again on her two smallest toes.

Her toes had been embedded with nail studs, forming patterns on each of her toenails, from little stars and moons to bright, jeweled flowers. Each of her toenails was now a shimmering work of art.

There was at least one toe ring on each of her toes, embedded with precious gemstones of every color that complemented the embedded patterns and metallic colors on her toenails, turning her feet into an erotic palette of color. From head to toe, Miko was now covered with jewels, her entire body turned into a decorative work of art.

Miko stared at the large sapphire brooch in her belly button, hanging from her stomach. It was at once grotesque and beautiful, a piece of jewelry meant only to make cocks hard.

She opened her mouth and stared at the little silver barbell on her tongue. This was perhaps the most humiliating piece of jewelry of all, an obtrusion in the middle of her tongue that did nothing but turn her mouth into a ruthless pleasure machine.

Miko stared at her own image in the mirror and began to touch herself, caressing her breast with one hand as she began to rub her thighs with her other. Miko grew wet as she stared at her body in the mirror. She was at once disgusted and aroused by what her body had become, a beautiful piece of flesh dedicated solely for the pleasure of others' eyes.

Miko began to lightly tug on her piercings, shivering as she felt them rub against her most sensitive zones.

Miko gradually pulled her finger away from her clit piercing and started digging against her slit with her middle and ring fingers, schlicking herself as she stared at her own body in the mirror. Her hips began to shake, and she started thrusting her body, her thin, muscular waist buckling forward as the piercing on her belly button began to swing around.

Finally, Miko uttered a series of gasps, and her entire body trembled as she fell on her knees, still rubbing against her mound.

Gradually, the sound of footsteps rang out in the distance, and two figures approached the pen. Jibril and Steph clung to the bars, staring at Miko as she looked up from her reflection.

"Did you enjoy the mirror we brought you, Miko-chan~?" said Jibril.

"We thought you might like it. You haven't gotten a good look at yourself yet, have you?" said Steph.

For almost four days, Miko had been locked up in here, with these two girls serving as her keepers. They came in several times a day to feed her and train her, teaching her her place in the palace. Steph and Jibril unlocked the doors into the pen and entered, squatting down as they scratched Miko on her ears and started playing with her hair.

"Did you have a good sleep, Miko-chan?" said Jibril as she scratched Miko's chin and stared into her eyes.

Steph rubbed her face in Miko's back and ass. " _Who's a good girl. You are! YOU ARE!_ "

The girls began rubbing and licking Miko. Miko mewed and moaned, pawing the girls as she rubbed back, giggling. Jibril stood back up again, bending over as she suddenly placed a collar around Miko's neck.

"Oh, yes. You remember this, don't you? Come on, now."

Miko moaned as Jibril placed the collar around her neck. Jibril then stood back up, holding a leash. She pulled on it, dragging Miko forward.

Miko looked up at Jibril, shaking her hips. Then, obediently, she began crawling forward, gently moving on all fours, pausing every few seconds to wiggle her ass and look back up at Jibril. Jibril licked her lips and began masturbating as she stared at Miko. Then pulling the leash again, she led Miko around the pen, walking around in a circle as Miko followed behind.

Jibril began to play with herself as she watched Miko following her on all fours. Miko cocked her head and mewed, pawing at Jibril's leg. Jibril blushed, overwhelmed by Miko's cuteness.

Steph was standing at the opposite end of the room, away from the mirror, waiting. Jibril finally led the former queen of the werebeasts to Steph and then stopped, relaxing the leash.

Miko automatically crawled forward, wiggling her nose as she stopped at Steph's feet. Miko then dug her face into Steph's crotch and began eating her out. Steph placed her hand on Miko's head, shoving her face even deeper as she began moaning.

Jibril pulled Miko's head away and shoved it in her own pussy instead, thrusting her pink muff into Miko's mouth. Miko obediently began licking Jibril's pussy, running her hot, werebeast tongue across Jibril's dripping slit.

Jibril cried with pleasure as Miko began running her silver tongue piercing across her clit. She wrapped her lips around Jibril's mound, holding it in place with her mouth as she dragged her piercing back and forth across Jibril's bud.

The two girls took turns with Miko, allowing Miko to pleasure them with her long, thick, beast-like tongue and her thick, metal piercing, until both of them came on the floor.

Then pulling on the leash again, Jibril led Miko to the water bowl. Looking up at her masters, Miko dipped her head and began drinking, lapping up the water like a dog as she wagged her tails and shook her ass again. The two girls played with her hair, showering her with compliments.

"Go-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-d girl!"

Both girls rubbed their cheeks against Miko, their pussies once again drenched as they got aroused by their new pet.

The door to the underground dungeon opened up again, and Sora appeared at the pen, looking around at the walls.

"Steph? Jibril? I came down here like you asked. Why did you bring me down here? What _is_ this place, anyway?"

Sora opened up the door to the pen and looked down, doing a double take as he looked at Miko with shock.

"Oh, Master, you came just in time! Wonderful!"

"We've got something to show you, Sora!"

Miko had been missing for several days, entrusted to the care of the two girls. Sora ogled Miko, staring at her piercings in horror as his penis grew fully erect.

Steph walked up and pulled down Sora's pants, exposing his dick.

"Well, Miko-chan? What are you waiting for? Come over and properly greet your new master."

Miko did as she was told, crawling up to Sora as she began sucking his cock. She stared at Sora, submissively enveloping him entirely in her mouth as she pumped her lips up and down his shaft.

"mm…CHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…chu-u-u-u-u-u-u-PU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…ju-u-u-u-u-u…j-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-bu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…RE-RO-O-O-O-O…ju-u-u-u-u-ru-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…shu-u-u-u-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…re-ro-ro-re-ro-ro-ro-ro-ro-ro…"

Miko dug her lips into the edge of Sora's cock, clinging to his tip as she furrowed her brows and refused to let go. Sora cried out and bust his nut into Miko's mouth, coating her mouth and throat with his seed. Miko continued to suck, running her mouth against his head even as he started moaning in pain.

Finally, Steph and Jibril pulled her head away, forcing her to let go. The two girls placed Miko on her back, lifting her legs up as she showed off her feet to Sora.

Sora stared at the weregirl's soles. They had a much stronger scent than a human's feet, with much thicker, longer nails. He grabbed Miko's toes and began to examine the embedded jewels and studded art on her nails. His cock gradually began to grow erect again, and Sora began kissing and licking Miko's toes as he admired the intricate details on her toenails.

Miko turned around and got on her knees, lifting her legs back up as she bared her soles to Sora. She wiggled her toes, teasing Sora before gently touching the pads of her toes on the tip of his cock.

Miko then gently began moving them down his shaft, rubbing his shaft as it began to grow hard again. She started to speed up as Sora grew larger, her ornately decorated toes first moving along his member until they reached his base, then moving back up again as they rubbed him on the head.

Sora placed his hands on Miko's ankles as he made her go faster. Miko smiled, rubbing the balls of her feet and the tips of her toes across Sora's cock. She continued to flit across Sora's dick, rubbing him down until he finally burst all over Miko's oversized feet and toes.

Steph and Jibril smiled and squatted back down, picking up Miko's leash again as they led her out of her pen for the first time in four days. Her sandals were waiting outside the cage. Miko put them back on, smiling and wincing as she felt the cum oozing between her toes and getting all over her shoes.

Steph locked the pen behind her, rejoining the others as all four made their way back upstairs.

…

The maids in the hallway were suddenly treated to a shocking sight as a nondescript door off to the side opened up, and the king walked out, accompanied by his two personal retainers and the former queen of the werebeasts on a leash. Miko crawled on the ground, proudly showing off her nipple and pussy piercings. She had a smile on her face, her two tails waving rapidly as she watched the looks of horror and lust on the maids' faces.

Sora, the one who held the leash, was the most nervous. Steph and Jibril guided him, leading him throughout the palace as he walked Miko. They walked through each of the wings, going through all the major rooms as the maids looked on with fascination and horror and jealousy.

Sora and the girls paraded the former ruler of the Eastern Federation, showing off her naked, debauched body to all as they slowly made their way through the entire palace and down into the main foyer. Miko smiled the entire time, her pussy dripping as she showed off her fallen state to all who would watch.

Finally, Sora and Miko ended their walk in the palace foyer. By now, almost the entire royal household was gathered, watching with morbid fascination at the extravagant spectacle. Sora bent down and grabbed Miko by the back of her head, kissing her roughly as he was overcome by her eroticism. Miko responded similarly, clinging to her master as she began to wrap her legs around his waist.

In front of a crowd of servants and palace officials, the master and his pet began to mate in the middle of the floor.


	8. With Apologies to Nelson Mandela

The confederation between the humans and the werebeasts had been announced the day after the match, from the balcony of the former royal palace of the Eastern Federation, which became the viceroy's residence. There was plenty of skepticism, even from the humans, about this deal, but since it came from the royal siblings who had in one day reversed decades of gradual decline for their nation, they grudgingly accepted it.

All border crossings would be dismantled and customs duties abolished. The Eastern Federation's government ministries would be reorganized and their foreign embassies and consulates integrated into the Elchean civil and foreign service.

The one exception was the Eastern Federation embassy to Elchea, located in the tallest building in Elchea, the former royal palace before Steph's grandfather had lost it to the werebeasts in a game.

The Eastern Federation and Elchea would combine their diplomatic missions to other nations. But embassies were created to maintain relations between sovereign states, and now that the two nations were one, there was no need for this embassy anymore. It would have to shut down, and the staff who worked here were going to lose their jobs.

A week after the fateful match, Miko insisted that the siblings visit the soon-to-be-closed embassy. Sora found the idea unappealing. However, despite now being subservient to her new rulers, this was the one thing on which she would not budge.

"You now have millions of new subjects to tend to, and of all your new subjects, the staff here are the most in need of your guidance. Their morale is at rock-bottom."

Thus, a week after returning home from the Eastern Federation, Sora and Shiro headed for the embassy in separate carriages. Though Sora hesitated at first, Shiro readily agreed. They would meet up again in only a few hours.

…

"OH-H-H-H-H, YES, YES, YES, YES! ! ! ! MAKE MY SHIT TURN WHITE, YOUR MAJESTY! FUCK ME UNTIL ALL THE GIRLS FROM MY COUNTRY CAN SMELL THE CUM DRIPPING DOWN MY TAINT!"

Miko shrieked, holding her lover by the neck as she straddled him, riding him inside the carriage as Sora fucked her in the ass.

Sora moaned and shot his load inside Miko's rectum. Miko purred with delight, her two tails wagging and swishing excitedly as she thrust her asshole against Sora's crotch a few more times, giving his dick a few last pumps before pulling out. She immediately began to fart cum all over the ground, staining the floor of the carriage with semen.

Miko winked at her king and gripped his flaccid member by the base.

"My toilet's going to reek tonight, Sora."

Miko grasped her king by the face and kissed him passionately. She sat back down in her seat as they pulled up to the palace, leaving a cloudy, white stain where she had sat as they got up to leave the carriage.

Sora walked over to Shiro's carriage and picked his sister back up. The two walked alongside Miko up to the steps of the entrance of the embassy.

Miko pushed the doors open, and the three of them entered to a scene of mass disarray.

…

No staff were waiting along the carpeted entrance to greet them, nor were any diplomatic officers standing at the stairs to receive the king and queen. Rather, everyone was busy rushing around the corridors, gathering boxes and moving files. No one greeted their new king and queen because no one noticed them enter.

Eventually, the various weregirls scrambling around the embassy saw the humans in their midst, and the news traveled up the floors until finally the entire building was stone silent, the balconies teeming with girls eyeing their new rulers.

Some of the girls begrudgingly made as if to bow to their new king and queen, but most were too shocked to move. The atmosphere was noticeably cold.

Miko stepped forward.

"Girls! We were defeated at our own game. We knew what we were wagering, and we lost fairly according to our own rules. Now face your defeat with bravery! You've already heard the generous offer of autonomy that was given to us. Soon you will understand the true benevolence of your new rulers. I want everyone to gather at the ambassador's quarters on the top floor in exactly half an hour!"

Miko said no more and walked past her former subjects straight into the elevator. She and Sora and Shiro got in and rode to the penthouse at the top, where the ambassador lived and worked.

The three of them got off and entered the ambassador's offices. Hatsuse Izuna, the last ambassador of the werebeasts to the humans, and her grandfather, Hatsuse Ino, were already there, waiting.

Of all the diplomatic insults from the Eastern Federation to the humans, the very worst was appointing a little girl as the ambassador. Yet it had been this girl that the royal siblings had been forced to defeat in order to annex the Eastern Federation, and it had been a tough fight.

Sora and Shiro instantly softened as they saw Izuna's adorable face. The siblings glomped the little girl, hugging her as they played with her ears. Ino stood in the back, displeased but unable to say anything.

…

The embassy staff began to file into the ambassador's office as the appointed time came. Miko nodded to Ino, and he took Shiro and Izuna out of the office.

The door shut behind him as the last of the embassy staff filed in. The room was now filled with cute girls with animal ears of all kinds; big, bright, bushy tails; and long, twitching whiskers, all wearing cute, knee-length mini-kimonos.

The girls stared at Sora in a manner resembling the way they had treated him during his first visit to the embassy. However, where then there had been contempt, now there was fear. The embassy in Elchea was the most junior posting in the Eastern Federation foreign service. The newest hires were assigned here, and they were now all going to be laid off at the very beginning of their careers, their resumes suddenly marred by a giant gap in employment as they scrambled to find new jobs.

Sora normally wouldn't have cared about what the weregirls thought, but his sister had just left the room, and what little trepidation he felt was magnified until he was now absolutely petrified.

Miko stepped forward and did the talking. "Girls, it is quite auspicious on this day that you should meet your new ruler."

The girls stirred, staring at their leader with disbelief. They were already displeased with her deferential manner to the humans, and they now seriously began wondering if she had gone insane.

"Girls, annexing a country is never an easy task, neither for the annexed country or the annexing one. It has been a lot of hard work the past few days, both for your new king and for myself."

The girls who had assembled watched in shock as Miko stripped before their very eyes. Miko pulled her kimono aside and exposed herself completely.

The girls saw at Miko's nipple rings and navel piercings. They saw the rings on her pussy and stared at the collar around her neck in shock, horrified as they noticed the thick metal chain attached to it that Sora was now holding.

Miko smiled as she saw the looks on her girls' faces, and she took Sora by the neck as she suddenly tongued him roughly.

The two passionately kissed in front of their subjects, twisting their bodies against each other as their lips met and their tongues thrashed violently in each other's mouths.

The girls of the embassy watched helplessly, a captive audience held in place as they were forced to witness their queen embracing her new master. Miko flaunted her tongue piercing, showing it off to the shocked girls.

After some time, Miko pulled out, her long, snake-like tongue dripping with saliva, as she turned back towards the girls with a seductive look on her face.

"I've been working very hard with our new king, informing him as much as possible about the affairs of our state. I've made sure that he knows as much as possible about the werebeasts."

Sora's penis became firmly erect as he stared at Miko's naked body. Miko turned to her new king and smiled, placing her hand tenderly on his cheek as she felt up his face.

Miko pulled down Sora's pants and began vigorously jerking him off in front of the girls. She kissed Sora again, thrusting her tongue deep inside his throat as she also used a finger to play with his nipple.

"However, despite all that I've been doing with him, the truth is that our twin nations will require more experts and staff than ever before. We need experts who know about Imanity as well as Werebeasts."

Sora yanked the chain, pulling Miko towards him. Miko stumbled onto the ground, smiling as she rubbed her cheek along his erect cock, kissing him on the tip. Sora pulled the chain again, and Miko purred as she began sucking Sora's cock. The assembled girls covered their mouths in shock, their bodies growing hot as they watched their queen service the hideous, monstrous, throbbing cock in front of her.

"Yes, I am quite serious. You know this job. He doesn't, nor do I. We are ignorant. If you would stay with us, it wouldn't be for long. A few years at the most, and then you would be free to leave."

Miko rammed her head into Sora's pelvis as he came inside her mouth. Miko stayed at Sora's crotch for several more seconds, her pussy leaking as she swallowed his cum. She then pulled out, lifting Sora's cock up as she continued stroking it. Miko turned back around, facing her girls once again.

Then, spreading her legs apart, Miko bent over and presented herself to Sora. Sora's cock immediately became erect again as he grabbed Miko by the waist and began to fuck her pierced pussy. Miko began screaming, clutching her legs as she got plowed by her new master.

"Please (*AHHH*) understand. This is n-not an order. We would like to (*OOOOOOOHH*) have you here only if you wish to stay and share your—OH-H-H-H YEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS—your knowledge and your (*NNNNNGGGGGHHH-OH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H*) experience with the king."

Sora threaded his arms below Miko's knees, constraining her by the legs as he raised her off the ground and he locked her into a full Nelson hold.

Thus suspended in the air, Miko was now completely immobile, her head tucked between her upraised legs, which flopped helplessly in Sora's arms. She began screaming as her body became a living onahole, limp and motionless for her master to fuck. Sora pounded his human pocket pussy from behind until his cock finally twitched and burst, shooting a massive load of cum into Miko's body and bloating up her stomach.

"OH-HH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H, I'M CUMMI-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-ING! ! ! ! !"

Miko twisted and shook as she vomited all over the floor, simultaneously pissing herself as she shot the contents of her stomach and bladder all over the floor, mixing the two puddles of liquid together to form a disgusting pool of filth.

Sora let out one last grunt as he finished cumming inside his cum dumpster before dropping Miko to the ground, grabbing hold of the furniture for support. His dick slapped against the side of the priceless antique desk, leaving a trail of cum down the side.

Miko remained sprawled on the ground, struggling to hold herself up as her pussy began to leak its cream filling. Finally, she sat up, lifting herself up off the ground as she wiped her mouth and faced her girls once again.

"If any of you prefer to take the severance package, you are free to leave. There is no problem. But I beg you, stay! You'll have to move into the royal palace at the capital, of course. But five years or less, that's all. You have knowledge and experience that we need."

The girls stared at their disgraced former queen, her beautiful face covered with vomit, her disgorged and hairy pussy smothered with semen. They stared at their new king and his monstrosity of a cock, still thick and massive even while flaccid, and veiny and hairy and dripping with cum and pussy juice.

The girls stared at their queen's body, marked with thick metallic piercings throughout her breasts and pussy. They stared into her amorous eyes, at her submissive smile, and saw that their former ruler, once so full of grace, had become a human fleshlight, a slave in mind and body to her new master. Her piercings marked her status as a pet, her lender, sculpted body nothing more than eye candy for her brutal conqueror.

And they knew that if they stayed they would be next.

The girls suddenly began to spray pussy juice down their legs, massive stains growing in their kimonos as the entire room came at the same time. The carpet became ruined as it was suddenly soaked by the giant torrent of a hundred different pussy fountains all at once.

Every single member of the staff decided to remain that day.

…

"Welcome back, Your Majesty!"

A line of beautiful weregirls, wearing their gorgeous mini-kimonos, stood along the carpeted entrance in the foyer of the palace. These pretty young girls, who had transferred here from the former embassy, had assembled to greet the benefactor who had given them their new jobs.

The girls now smiled at Sora, their pretty fanged teeth flashing white as their lips curled wide. As their place of employment had changed, so had their uniforms. The girls' kimonos were now low-cut until their breasts were exposed, their erect nipples completely visible as they greeted their king.

Their armpits were unshaven, their furry underarms richly carpeted with brightly colored strands of gold, orange, brown, green and blue, and they were barefoot, wearing no socks with their tall, wooden geta sandals.

The line of girls began clustering behind Sora, each girl pressing against her master from behind as he passed by. By the time he reached the set of stairs leading into the rest of the palace, Sora had a throng of topless, half-naked weregirls clutching him, squealing.

"Girls!"

Miko yelled out, and her former subjects suddenly stood at attention.

"We now are entering the residential quarters of the palace. We will be in the queen's presence. You all know the rules."

The girls hurriedly gathered themselves and dispersed. These scandalous costumes could not be seen by the young queen, and the weregirls made themselves scarce as Sora and Miko disappeared through the double doors.

Miko and Sora walked through a corridor and into a parlor room where Shiro was being attended to by Kurami and Feel, the three of them sitting on an ornate couch at a table full of tea and pastries.

"Nii~"

Shiro jumped up and hugged Sora, digging her face into her brother's stomach. They had practiced being away from each other again. Thus, Shiro and Sora hadn't seen each other for almost two hours as Shiro had tea with Kurami and Feel and Sora walked in the gardens with Miko.

"How was it, Shiro? Were you fine?"

"Don't worry, Nii~. Kurami-nee and Feel-nee kept me company."

Kurami and Feel smiled sheepishly, blushing as they both grabbed Sora by the arm and rested their faces on his shoulders.

Steph and Jibril then entered the parlor room, folding their arms and pouting as they glared enviously at the group of beautiful girls surrounding Sora.

"Master, your presence is needed at the throne room."

"Yeah, Sora. You were supposed to meet Ino-san and Izuna-chan today, remember?"

"OH, CRAP!"

Sora and Shiro suddenly rushed out of the parlor room, their retinue accompanying them from behind.

Sora and Shiro barged into the throne room and settled themselves in their seat, and the other girls spread out behind them. Ino and Izuna entered the room only minutes later.

The old man bowed grudgingly to his new king, and Izuna immediately ran up to the throne, climbing onto one of the arms as she placed her head directly underneath Sora's chin.

Miko cleared her throat.

"Sora, I arranged this meeting to discuss the issue of the former ambassador. I thought it might be best for Izuna-chan to come to live at the court to learn the ways of Imanity. Her grandfather has agreed. Thus, I now formally request that you take in Izuna to be educated here in Elchea."

Miko batted her eyelashes and nuzzled against Sora, rubbing his chest. Steph and Jibril wrinkled their noses jealously, and Ino began pouting as well as Izuna began rubbing her head against Sora's chest.

Sora and Shiro both began petting Izuna and scratching her ears. Sora looked up at Miko, grinning as he flashed a thumbs-up.

"I approve of this idea!"

…

 **If you're wondering about the title of this chapter, Miko's speech to the girls is a parody of a scene from the book** ** _Playing the Enemy_** **, which the movie** ** _Invictus_** **is based on. After his election as President of South Africa, Nelson Mandela arrived to the presidential palace to see the previous staff packing their things. As a gesture of racial reconciliation, he invited them to stay on with a speech very similar to the one Miko gives.**

 **Rest in Peace, Madiba. And sorry for, well…this.**


	9. Izuna

**I was criticized before for not providing adequate content warnings. Well, I'm telling you now. Look at the title of this chapter, you have been warned.**

* * *

The (now modestly dressed) staff of the Confederal Ministry of Human and Werebeast Affairs, formerly the Eastern Federation Embassy to Elchea, bowed to their old boss as she walked down the red carpet of the palace foyer with her personal servants dragging her luggage behind her.

Izuna walked ahead of her grandfather, who was grumbling and complaining as he climbed the steps into the living area of the palace, still salty about having to let his granddaughter go.

"What is Her Holiness thinking…stupid siblings…I knew I shouldn't have let her become ambassador…she's still young, she should grow up around her own people…"

Izuna wasn't listening to her grandfather. She skipped through the carpeted, bright, sunlit corridors, staring at the beautiful paintings and vases. The Eastern Federation had plundered quite a bit of royal treasure when they won the old palace, but the king had rescued the best stuff and moved it to the current palace.

Izuna and Ino walked to the stateroom in the center of the palace, a grand, palatial room used for the most important celebrations. For a long time, there had been little use for the room, but over the last few months it had been used three times in quick succession—first after the gamer siblings' coronation, again for the grand ball celebrating the annexation of the Eastern Federation, and finally one more time to mark Izuna's handover to the royal siblings.

Ino stared at the brother and sister and began grumbling again.

"They're still wearing their normal clothes…no formalwear or anything…does the boy literally have a closet full of that stupid shirt or something? How disrespectful…"

The human and werebeast servants stood along the perimeter of the ballroom floor, eyeing each other up and down, surprised at how alike they were, while Sora and Shiro stood in the center of the group, accompanied by Jibril and Steph, then Kurami and Feel.

From the werebeast side, Miko stepped into the center of the room, bowing first to the king and queen, then turning to Ino with a smile on her face.

"The new nation thanks you for your service, Hatsuse Ino."

Ino grumbled to himself. "…whatever…"

Then, louder:

"Thank you, Your Holiness. The success of our new dual nation is paramount."

Ino then began crying as he saw his granddaughter off. Izuna ran across the ballroom floor, jumping into Sora's arms, formally completing the handover.

"I'll miss you, Izuna! Make sure to write back, OK!? Tell me if you need anything sent from home! Don't be afraid to come back if you're homesick! Izu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-na-a-a-a-a-a-a!"

Izuna didn't attention to a word her grandfather was saying. She was already rubbing her ears against Sora's chin, clinging to him as Sora and Shiro rubbed both their faces against her soft, fluffy hair.

The werebeast servants all bowed to their hosts as they began departing, bringing their crying old master with them.

…

Izuna's lessons in human culture began immediately. She spent the day learning about the history and culture of the humans of Disboard (this part done mostly by tutors, since the siblings themselves weren't all that familiar either) and then spent her free time in the afternoons playing with the siblings as she improved her spoken language.

Izuna was surprised as the siblings took her out into the capital, walking with them in the streets as they wandered through the market stalls.

"…You go out in public unguarded, desu?"

Jibril giggled.

"There's a Flügel and an elf here, Izuna-chan. Attackers won't get very far."

Izuna shook her head.

"I mean…you _like_ to go out like this, desu?"

Sora laughed and petted Izuna's hair.

"Well, it's boring just staying inside the palace all day, isn't it?"

Izuna watched the royal siblings as they interacted with the commoners. Her eyes glowed as she marveled at how natural it was for them.

"So even royals can act just like normal people, desu…"

Kurami and Feel glanced at each other. "Well…these two aren't exactly normal, either…"

This was how Izuna spent her first week in Elchea as she settled into the palace.

…

Sora soaked in the bath with his harem of five beautiful girls. Sora leaned against the chests of his two bustiest girls, Jibril and Feel. He was now so used to spending bathtime away from his sister that he hardly thought about her as he soaked in the tub.

Sora's girls suddenly all began to stand up at once, and Sora opened his eyes, watching them curiously. Five different pairs of legs and ass cheeks turned around, revealing five sets of pubes and breasts.

"Come on, Master. It's time."

"Huh?"

Sora stood up and dried himself off, putting on a bathrobe as he followed his girls out of the bathroom, wondering what they had planned this time.

The girls walked naked down the hallway in an arrow formation, with Sora at the back. Miko was at the head, forming a point, followed by Kurami and Feel, then Jibril and Steph. Sora trailed behind, following them down the dim corridors until Miko threw open the heavy double-doors that led out into the palace atrium. They had left the residential quarters of the palace and were now about to enter the offices and staterooms.

The group then proceeded down the main staircase of the atrium before turning into a wide, carpeted hallway—the entrance to the throne room. A special room reserved for royal audiences and ceremonies of state, Sora wondered what they were doing here so late at night.

Miko threw open the heavy doors. The procession of girls made its way into the room, which had already been illuminated with candles in advance. The center strip of the room leading up to the throne was laid in thick, red carpet, and kneeling in the middle of this strip of carpet directly in front of the empty throne, was Hatsuse Izuna.

Sora's harem directed him past the kneeling girl and onto the throne, where five pairs of hands pushed him down onto the seat. Sora sat and watched as Izuna got up from the floor and stared up at him.

Izuna stepped forward and began to untie the ribbon that held together her kimono. Izuna let the obi fall to the ground as the rest of her robes began to slip away from her petite body, until she was completely naked except for the socks and sandals on her feet.

Izuna walked up the steps to the throne until she was right in front of Sora. She then took off her shoes and socks as well as she climbed his lap. Sora began to lean forward, but he was suddenly pushed back by his five attendants, who all simply smiled as they restrained him.

Izuna pulled Sora's bathrobe open as she rubbed her chest against Sora's. She then rubbed her face against Sora, moaning softly as she sniffed him, and then began to lick his face, running her warm, flat tongue across his cheeks as her soft, hot breath tickled his ears.

Izuna pulled back and stared at her host. She straddled his lap, rubbing herself against his growing erection. Her eyes were large and intense and mysterious, shifting from magenta to gold depending on the light. Like those of her fellow werebeasts, Izuna's pupils were narrow slits, and her eyes gave off an erotic, seductive gaze.

Sora turned his head away, shocked at Izuna's lustful grin as she leaned in closer. His harem of girls began rubbing his arms and chest as Steph and Jibril spoke.

"Master, Izuna came to live in the palace so she could be trained in our ways."

"Yes, and the most important of our customs is that Happy-sama must be indulged in all its desires."

"T-This is totally wrong! S-She's a little girl!"

Miko giggled and rubbed Sora's nipples.

"Your Majesty, haven't I already told you before? We werebeasts reach sexual maturity at an early age. For werebeasts, sexual maturity begins long before physical maturity."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Your Majesty, despite her looks, Izuna is perfectly aware and knowledgeable in these matters. Don't patronize her."

"Is the king pussying out because he's scared, desu? Even though his cock is already rock hard, desu?"

Izuna's harsh words only made Sora even more excited, and Izuna had a mischievous glint in her eyes as she dug her hips even deeper, rubbing against Sora's cock as he shot out a load of pre-cum all over the seat cushion.

"Come, Your Majesty. It is time to continue Izuna's education. She has a full theoretical knowledge of carnal affairs. Now it's time to take away the maidenhood that has been preserved for you up until now."

The candles in the throne room seemed to blaze and flicker with unusual intensity as Miko spoke, and suddenly all of the lights except for the ones around the throne went out as the rest of the room was shrouded in darkness.

Izuna grabbed Sora by the collar without waiting for his reaction and kissed him, placing her hands around his cheeks as she thrust her tongue inside his mouth.

Like Miko's, Izuna's mouth was several degrees hotter than a human's mouth. Her tongue was long and flat, and it went down Sora's throat, pleasuring him in his mouth as his erect cock slipped between Izuna's legs. Izuna pulled out, staring at the king with a condescending smirk.

"Is the king going to stop being such a little bitch, desu?"

Sora's girls began to clutch him from behind, tugging on his bathrobe as it slipped away from his body, and his naked front was exposed.

Izuna stared at Sora's member, her eyes lighting up. She leaned down and placed her small hands around his shaft, rubbing it.

Sora began moaning, and his dick shot out a squirt of pre-cum all over Izuna's arms. Izuna grinned and stared at the king.

"The king is getting this hot from me just touching him, desu. Are you a pervert who likes lolis, desu? Do you get horny from watching little girls, desu?"

"M-Miko! You said this was normal for werebeasts!"

Miko giggled and rubbed Sora's chest.

"It's accepted, not normal. People will still make fun of you for being a lolicon."

Izuna smirked again and opened her mouth, sticking her tongue inside Sora's urethra as she began suck and kiss his cock.

"…mm-CHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…ju-u-u-u-u-u-RU-u-u-u-u-u-u…chu-u-u-u-ru-u-u-u-u…CHU-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A…ju-u-u-u-u-ra-a-a-a-a-a…SHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…chu-u-u-u-u-ru-u-u-u…JU-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A"

Izuna pulled away, a thick string of precum and saliva hanging from her lips, and began jerking Sora off again as she stared at him, batting her eyelashes seductively.

"Is the king of the humans a maso, desu? Does he like it when I kiss him from inside his dick?"

Izuna kissed Sora again, sucking the underside of his shaft as she started jerking him off.

"Are you going to cum already, desu? Is the king of the humans a quick draw, desu?"

Izuna wrapped her lips around Sora's tip, sucking on it until her lips were stretched and distorted, until she was loudly slobbering and all over Sora's cock. Sora clenched his hips, unable to resist his verbally abusive fuck toy any longer as he came inside her mouth.

Izuna flinched, puffing her cheeks out and narrowing her teary eyes, as she struggled to hold in all the cum inside her mouth. She failed, and the semen came spurting out of her mouth and all over Sora's lap. Izuna lay hunched over on top of Sora, clinging to him as she gasped for breath.

Without skipping a beat, Izuna leaned down and began slurping up the semen from Sora's legs.

"…shu-u-u-u-u-u…s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-slu-u-u-u-u-u-r-p…ju-u-u-u-u-u…nyu-u-u-u-u-pa-a-a-a-a-a-a…"

Izuna clutched Sora's thighs, pressing her body against him as she lapped up every drop of cum on his body and swallowed it all. Izuna then got up and grabbed Sora by the shoulders as she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, allowing her king to stare all the way down her throat as she showed off how cleanly she had swallowed everything.

Izuna then wiggled her hips, her tail wagging and ears twitching as she waited for Sora's response. Sora petted her on the head, and Izuna began to purr, her pussy growing wet as she rubbed her face against Sora's fingers.

"Isn't she adorable? Izuna has a big mouth, but she really likes you."

Sora stared at the trail of fluid Izuna left on Sora's legs and then turned back to Miko.

"Wait, this whole time, when I've petted her on the head, she's been…!?"

Miko's ears twitched, and she grabbed Sora's other hand and placed on her own head, purring loudly as she rubbed her nose against Sora's face.

Izuna grabbed Sora by the face and turned him back towards her. As he stared at Izuna, Sora thought he could see the ends of her hair grow red.

Izuna then sat up, showing off her soaking wet pussy as she shook her hips. Sora's erect cock began to twitch again as Izuna started playing with herself. She continued to tease her king like this for a few minutes, shaking her pussy as it hovered near his dick, until she finally hopped off Sora's lap completely.

"Get up, desu."

Sora did so, standing up as his already untied bathrobe fell off his body completely. Izuna then climbed onto the throne instead, getting on all fours and kneeling on the seat as she bared her backside, dangling her legs and feet over the edge of the throne.

"Wait, we're going to do it like this!?"

Miko twitched her nose and whiskers as she smiled at her king.

"We are half-animals, Your Majesty, and as such, it is fitting that we mate like animals."

Sora hesitated, but his cock was already turgid. He stared at Izuna's dripping pussy and stepped forward, clutching her by the hips. Izuna let out a loud yelp as Sora entered her from behind, and Sora could feel the membrane give way as he penetrated Izuna's body. Izuna's cry filled the room as Sora locked into place, pressing his body right up against Izuna's.

Now partially propped against the throne, Sora mounted Izuna and began to hump her. The two began mating, their crotches furiously bumping against each other as the throne began to shake from the savage, inhuman sex.

"Yes, Your Majesty, just like that. We are half-animal. We mate like animals. There is no grace or love or dignity in sex. Only lust and cum and fucking."

Sora let out a primal yell as he nutted inside Izuna's womb. Izuna began mewing as well, thrusting her hips against Sora's engorged, orgasming member as her stomach began to churn and bloat with cum.

The two had barely rested for more than a few seconds before Sora was at it again, grabbing Izuna's miniscule body by the chest as he thrust against her, pounding her in a brutal act of masturbation as she became his living cum sock.

Izuna wrapped her legs around her king's waist, gripping him as she pounded him back, flailing around him as she flopped around on his dick like a giant condom.

Sora grunted and came again. Izuna shook and vomited a little bit on the throne seat, her entire body tensing up as she ripped a massive joint fart and queef that echoed through the entire throne room.

Sora grabbed Izuna by the waist and began fucking her pussy again, his undisciplined thrusts so messy that cum began squirting out of Izuna's snatch with each motion, spraying onto the floor in streams and puddles. Sora then uttered another strangled cry and dug his fingers into Izuna's body as he came inside her for the last time.

…

Izuna lay against the throne, her sticky loins still pressed against Sora's dick. Izuna slowly got up and grabbed Sora by the shoulder, and Sora barely had time to prepare before his ward leaned in and kissed him, sharing the acrid taste inside her mouth with him.

Sora's dick became hard again, and the five girls in his harem emerged from behind his chair, closing in on the couple as each girl placed one hand on Sora's erect cock and began pleasuring him as he continued to kiss Izuna. Sora's body buckled underneath the force of the other girls grabbing him, and he came once again all over the royal velvet seat.

Izuna pulled away from Sora and hopped onto the carpet, and the other girls got up and surrounded Izuna as one by one, they each took turns grasping Izuna by the chin and kissing her.

Steph was first, grabbing Izuna's thick, purple hair as she pressed her lips passionately against Izuna's mouth. Jibril then pulled Izuna away from Steph and took her next, jamming her tongue down Izuna's throat before the spit strand had even broken from Steph's mouth.

Kurami was next, blushing as she puckered her lips, opening up her mouth slightly as she let Izuna take charge. Feel knelt to the side, embracing Izuna gently as their tongues danced in the air, crystalline beads of spit dribbling between their lips.

Finally, Miko grabbed Izuna by the face and gazed at Izuna with a warm, approving smile—before moving in and thrusting her tongue down the girl's throat. The two weregirls made out for their king for several more minutes, grasping and groping each other until they finally pulled away.

Sora stared at the royal throne, the seat of power within Elchea. It was now completely ruined, and it would have to be entirely reupholstered. It would take a lot of work, and it would never be quite the same again.

However, the one who had stained and sullied it had brought more power and glory to the kingdom than any other who had reigned from this throne in living memory. The throne might eventually be restored to its former glory, but at that moment, as it lay there, covered in semen, it was now just another ordinary chair.

…

Izuna strutted up to her king the next morning. The hem of her kimono was noticeably higher. The toes on her small, slender feet were now painted in the colors of her hair and eyes, the smallest toes on her left foot painted in magenta, the smallest toes on her right painted dark purple, and her two big toes painted bright gold.

Izuna stepped forward and bowed down on the floor. Submitting entirely to her master, Izuna kissed Sora's feet as her pussy became soaking wet.

Izuna then suddenly pulled back her kimono, exposing her tiny body. Her two nipples had now both been run through with barbell piercings, her light pink nipples now adorned with thick silver orbs. She also had a bright topaz belly piercing and a golden chain piercing along her pussy lips.

Sora stared at Izuna's body, entranced by her modifications. Izuna pulled Sora down, standing up on her tiptoes as she kissed him with her long, thick tongue that was now run through with three different metal studs. Izuna pulled her tongue out, grinning and playing with herself as she watched Sora's erection, waving her pierced tongue around.

The other girls soon joined Izuna, filing into the room. Miko then stepped forward, taking Izuna by the shoulder as she addressed her king.

"Izuna-chan was sent to the royal palace to be educated under the care of Your Majesty, and to ensure that her education is complete, it was deemed proper that she devote herself to Happy-sama."

Miko looked up at Sora, her grasp on Izuna's shoulder growing slightly unsteady as she began to blush and shake, smiling sheepishly.

"Your Majesty, on Izuna-chan's behalf, I would like to formally request that Happy-sama accept her as its pussy slave bitch."

The harem turned their eyes to Sora's crotch. Sora was completely erect now, his quivering cock leaking pre-cum. Izuna's nose began to twitch, and her eyes flashed brightly as she began to lick her lips with excitement. Miko similarly began to blush as well, and she looked back up at Sora's face.

"Wonderful! Then on behalf of the Eastern Federation, Izuna-chan shall pledge herself to eternal servitude to Happy-sama as its onahole flesh slave."

Miko nudged Sora back onto the floor and lifted his legs up in the air over his head as she turned him over in a reverse somersault, pinning him down on the floor with his legs above his head, before pulling down his pants.

Izuna got on her knees and crawled forward. She spread Sora's ass cheeks apart and stuck out her tongue, and she began to lick Sora's asshole.

"SHHHHHHLLLLAPPP-SCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHLLLLLLLICKKK…SCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHLLLUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP…SHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A-A…CHU-U-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A…JU-U-U-U-U-U-U-RU-U-U-U-U-U-U…SHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-PAPAPAPAPAPAPA…n-n-n-n-n-n-gu-ru-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…re-ro-ro-ro-ro-ro-ro-ro-o-o-o-o-o…CHU-U-U-U-U…SHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…"

Izuna thrust her tongue into his rectum, cleaning him out while Sora grunted, clenching his fists. Izuna's tongue was hot and long, like that of her fellow werebeasts, and she penetrated deep into Sora's bowels, pleasuring him with her piercings, sliding her barbell piercings across his rectum as his cock began to twitch.

Izuna's golden red eyes were staring directly at Sora as she made out with his third eye, and she began to furrow her brows, gagging from the taste of Sora's asshole as she almost vomited, her face contorted in anguish as her pussy began to drip down her thighs.

Izuna pulled out, her face bright red and covered with mucus and saliva and tears. She gasped for breath as she panted, her long red tongue sticky and covered with ass hairs, before shoving her face back into her master's asshole, this time running her fingers furiously along her slit as she schlicked herself.

Sora arched back, cumming all over himself as he shot his load onto his own chest and neck, ruining his shirt. Izuna continued to eat him out, spreading his ass cheeks even further as she milked his prostate with her tongue.

Once Sora's ballsack was finally drained dry, Izuna pulled out, drawing her slithery, pink tongue back into her mouth as she dutifully swallowed. Her lightly haired pussy twitched and her body began shaking as she suddenly squirted all over the floor.

Having thus serviced her master, Izuna dipped her head to the floor again and bowed down to Happy-sama. The five other girls did the same, pressing their heads to the floor until only the backs of their heads could be seen.

As they straightened back up, the six girls then turned around and lifted up their skirts, baring their behinds to their master before bending over and spreading their pussy lips. Six hot pink holes and six puckered brown stars now stared back at Sora, gaping and dripping all at once. Sora trundled forward, his erect penis spurting out a bit of fluid as he grew erect again.


	10. The Palace's New Rules

**I have endeavored to provide proper content warnings at the beginning of certain chapters in this story. I must provide one once more.**

 **THERE ARE OLD PEOPLE HAVING SEX HERE. No complaining in the reviews!**

* * *

Miko and Izuna feasted on Sora's cock together, their animal mouths both embracing Sora's towering shaft at the same time as they enveloped him in their extravagant warmth. The two noblest weregirls in the kingdom had become the king's pets, their bodies decorated for his pleasure and their mouths filled with his cock.

Feel kneeled at the foot of the bed, gazing at her master with her large, crystalline eyes as she kissed and sucked on Sora's toes. Her beautiful, pale lips enveloped his toes intently, cleaning every bit of sweat and lint from his toes. Feel had one hand tucked between her legs, schlicking furiously as she ran her tongue down Sora's soles, stuffing her face in his feet until she came all over the bed.

Kurami kneeled at Sora's chest, sucking one of his nipples as her fingers played with the other. She stared at her king as well, her deep, violet eyes slightly drooping with embarrassment. Kurami worked his nipple diligently with her tongue, even as she blushed and grimaced, acting as if she resented this utter humiliation even as her dripping pussy stained the sheets.

Finally, Steph and Jibril licked his face and ears, tonguing him thoroughly, occasionally pulling away to kiss each other while Sora watched. Every few seconds, Steph and Jibril stuck a fork into a plate of food perched on the nightstand beside them and fed their king.

This was how Sora ate lunch now; he took over an hour to eat every day, taking in food and orgasms at about the same frequency. Sora came indiscriminately and frequently all over the girls who pleasured him, cumming on Miko and Izuna until they could barely breathe, their faces glazed with a dozen orgasms, their throats gurgling with semen, saliva, and snot as they moved their mouths down Sora's cock.

Jibril held up a goblet of wine and offered it to Sora. Steph lifted up her master's head, easing it up to the edge of the cup as he drank. When he was finished, Steph gently laid Sora back down on the pillow and licked him in the ear again. Sora was no longer allowed to move on his own when he ate; he could only chew, swallow, and cum, and his two retainers did everything else for him.

Once Sora was finally done with lunch, Steph reached over to her side of the bed and brought out dessert: a giant slice of cake cut up into exactly six pieces.

Steph laid the plate out on Sora's stomach, and each of his six girls got up and grabbed one of the six pieces with her mouth, feeding like animals as they stuffed their faces with cake.

The girls then sat up and opened their mouths, showing off the half-chewed dessert. One-by-one, Sora kissed each of them and ate his dessert out of their mouths. The girls kissed back, moaning and embracing their master.

Once Sora was finished with dessert, he pulled back to admire his girls. His girls stared back at him, their mouths and faces messy with spit and icing, their tongues hanging out from their mouths. Lunchtime was over.

…

Sora left the room with his girls in tow embracing him. They went down the hallway and encountered Shiro, who was coming back from the private parlor where she had taken her own meal.

Jibril leaned over and caressed Shiro's chin. "How was your lunch, Shiro-chan?"

Shiro stared at her brother's army of girls.

"It was good."

Jibril smiled with delight, clasping her hands together. "How wonderful!"

Steph smiled as well, staring at Shiro with a slightly sinister grin. "By the way, Shiro-chan, are you sure you don't mind taking lunch alone? I know it's difficult at first, but we all still meet together at dinner."

Shiro nodded. "No, I don't mind at all. It's FInE."

There was a slight break in Shiro's voice. Sora began to speak, but then felt a hand brush across his ass. He was momentarily distracted by it, and he forgot what he was going to say.

Sora's girls bowed to Shiro, and the two groups passed each other by in the hallway, going their separate ways.

The siblings still spent their mornings together, especially during days when they had to hold the weekly royal audience. However, they now separated for lunch each day, spending anywhere from another hour to the rest of the afternoon apart.

One day the girls in Sora's harem assembled together to propose a new plan.

"I hope you understand, Master…"

"It's more drastic than anything we've done before, but we want to make sure you can properly handle full separation from your sister if need be."

Sora stared at the paper. After some hesitation, he nodded and approved the plan.

During the week Sora and Shiro would separate at 11 in the morning, remaining in separate wings of the palace until 6 o'clock. They would then reunite for dinner and stay together until 9 in the evening, when they would separate and sleep in separate rooms until morning, when they would reunite for breakfast at 8 o'clock to start the day once more.

Except for weekends, the Blank siblings would now spend a full eighteen hours every day separated from each other.

* * *

Shiro immediately agreed to the plan without hesitation, and it went into effect the very next day.

At 10:59, Sora and Shiro ascended the red carpeted steps that led from the official reception area of the palace into the private living quarters in the back. The siblings nodded to each other as they went their separate ways. Two servants accompanied Shiro and led her up to her room.

As Shiro turned a corner and disappeared, Steph and Jibril, then Kurami and Feel, and finally Miko and Izuna, appeared, accompanying Sora as he went back out the double doors and back into the front of the palace.

Sora's eyes adjusted as he walked back out to the main foyer, filled with tall, bright windows teeming with natural light. As his eyes finally adjusted, he could see a crowd of staff waiting for him.

"Welcome back, Master!"

An array of beautiful girls, with large animal ears and long, bushy tails, wearing ultra-cute mini-kimonos, were lined up along either side of the wide red carpet leading to the main palace doors. The girls of the former Eastern Federation embassy had assembled to greet their ruler. The hems of their kimonos had been pulled up, their necklines pulled down until their breasts were exposed.

And most crucially, their socks were gone, leaving their feet bare in their sandals. Each of their toes were painted in a series of sparkling pinks, jade greens, and golds and blues of all different shades, with each girl's toes painted to match her hair and eyes and clothes.

In all, several dozen beautiful half-naked weregirls had assembled to greet their master, wearing the new official uniform of the Ministry of Werebeast Affairs, which was to be worn at all times during the Queen's absence.

The procession passed through the row of girls, who continued to stare at their Master, giggling and shrieking. Once they had reached the end of the line of girls, Jibril and Steph turned to Sora and placed their hands on his erect tent. To Sora's shock, the two girls then pulled down Sora's fly and whipped out his cock.

"It's better to let it all hang out, Master."

Sora turned around, and the weregirls began screaming even louder, absolutely ecstatic as several girls began to spray pussy juice all over the floor.

Sora and the girls continued walking, turning as they went into a large reception chamber. Normally crowded with courtiers and invited members of the public during the morning, it was now largely empty. At the very end of this large room was another set of doors that led into the royal throne room.

The girls led Sora up to the (newly reupholstered) throne, and he took his seat, legs spread as his flaccid penis hung out from his pants.

The weregirls filed in first, curtseying to their king before moving to the edge of the room and standing along the wall.

Next came the servants and staff of the royal household. They lined up along the with the weregirls, standing along the walls until those spaces were all filled, and then taking up the next row. By the time everyone had gathered in the room, the throne room was completely full, with only the space immediately in front of the raised platform with the throne left empty.

Sora sat on the throne, watching all of the servants and weregirls staring back at him. There were far more people employed by the palace than could fit in the room, and there was a massive overflow into the reception room outside, even as plenty of people, including the kitchen and garden staff, stayed at their stations.

Jibril cleared her throat and stepped out from beside the throne.

"*ahem* Thank you all for gathering here today. Now, you were all asked to come here today because there are some very important announcements to be made. As you all know, the Queen and King are now to be separated for eighteen hours each day. During this time, the palace rules will be changed to reflect this new arrangement."

Jibril cleared her throat again and took out a scroll and unfurled it. Sora watched and swallowed. He didn't know the new rules; he was simply along for the ride like everyone else in the room.

"These rules are to be followed at all times in the absence of the Queen. First: henceforth, all males in the palace will be required to expose their genitals outside of their garments. An exception will be made for those serving the household who are engaged in intensive labor while, and only while, they are wearing protective clothing."

Sora looked over to the group of valets and butlers to the side, who were all shuffling their feet nervously, biting their lips. Jibril lowered her scroll and stared at them.

"Henceforth. That means starting _now_."

Jibril smiled at the servants, who froze with terror as they saw the gentle, but firm, look in her eyes. They cowered under the gaze of the powerful Flügel, and the men timidly unzipped their trousers, their hands shaking as they reluctantly whipped out their dicks.

The manservants of the palace had average sized cocks. They were all erect, scared but aroused by Jibril's powerful gaze. Furthermore, the men could not help but be utterly stiff in the presence of the beautiful, half-naked weregirls. However, while their penises were of a perfectly average size, their pitiful dicks were weak and puny in comparison to Happy-sama, which massively outsized them even as it hung flaccid between his legs.

Jibril smiled and returned to her scroll.

"Second: to mirror the changes that have been made to the weregirls' uniform, the uniforms for the rest of the female staff in the royal household shall be modified to be more pleasing to the King."

Jibril nodded at Steph, who then clapped her hands together as she called out, in a singsong voice:

"You two can come out now~!"

There was a stirring noise in the dressing room in the back, and the maids began to whisper among themselves as they realized that the whole time they had been gathered here, their bosses had been absent.

The Head Maid and her deputy emerged from the dressing room, slinking in front of their subordinates as they turned and faced their king, cowering and covering themselves as they turned their eyes to the floor.

These were the two longest-serving, most senior maids in the household. They had been Steph's personal maids since she had been a baby. The head maid was a short, unimposing woman with yellow-green eyes and short, purple hair cut in a bob. Her deputy was slightly taller and thinner, with sea-green eyes and matching sea-green hair tied in a bun.

The maids looked up at their king and cowered again. Slowly, they drew their arms away from their bodies and revealed their outfits.

The head maid and her deputy had served in the palace since before some of their subordinates had even been born. They were both somewhat advanced in age, with wrinkles already developing on their faces and cellulite on their arms and legs.

However, despite this, the two old women were forced to dress in these new humiliating outfits. Their new dresses were in the same bright pastel pink and white theme as the old uniforms, but the mantelet and fabric around their chests had been cut away so that now the two maids' sagging breasts were completely uncovered.

Their dresses now ended completely at their stomachs, leaving nothing but their white aprons to cover them below their waists. The aprons were worse than useless, having giant holes cut into them that exposed their crotches, showing off their aged pussies to the entire world.

The two maids turned around, showing off their sagging asses to their king. Their cheeks were lined with cellulite along the edges, and their legs were bony and thin, with little moles and liver spots dotting their thighs.

Beneath their naked bottoms, the maids wore pastel purple and pink toeless stockings that exposed their mature feet. The two spinsters now wore high-heeled platform sandals of hard, hot-pink lucite, their toes were painted in bright, sparkling, metallic nail polish. The Head Maid's toes were painted in shades of purple and green to match her hair and eyes, while her deputy had her toes painted sea-green on each foot.

The two women were already well into their fifties, with wrinkles underneath their eyes and sagging breasts, their dark nipples hanging from the ends of their drooping tits. And yet, they were dressed in these erotic outfits, forced to show their bodies off as they displayed their private parts to their underlings, most of whom were less than half their age.

The other maids watched in horror, while Jibril simply turned back to her sheet, licking her lips.

"Finally: all female servants, staff, civil servants, and otherwise permanent residents of the royal palace will make themselves available to the King at all times. They will ensure that their bodies are pleasing to look at at all times, and they will regularly offer up their bodies for pleasure and relief. The modified uniforms are a symbol of your new servitude. Your bodies no longer belong to yourselves, but to your owner and master. These dresses serve to remind you of your place. As such, the King shall use every female in the palace this week in order to properly indoctrinate you to your subservience."

Jibril lowered the parchment, and Steph stepped out from beside the throne as she addressed the maids in the room.

"Isn't it wonderful? All shall experience the gift of Happy-sama's generosity. No female shall be left behind. Maids of the palace, watch as Happy-sama demonstrates the boundlessness of its munificence right in front of you."

The two old maids widened their eyes in horror as they realized what Steph meant. They turned to Steph, getting on their knees and pleading to their young mistress.

"Steph-chan! Y-You can't be serious!" cried the head maid. "We're too old for this! This is madness!"

"Please, Steph-chan, you have to stop this!" said the head maid's assistant. "We've taken care of you ever since you were just a child! Think about what you're doing!"

Steph looked at the two women who had raised her from her birth and simply laughed, shaking her head.

"Happy-sama's love knows not age. As has been known since time immemorial, the pussy stays tight the longest, and aged MILFs like yourselves are still suitable onaholes for Happy-sama's pleasure."

In fact, though the two maids were getting on in age, their bodies were still quite pleasing to the eye. Their legs, though sagging, were still firm and slender. Their ass cheeks, though marred by cellulite, were still full and shapely. In fact, their drooping breasts, saggy stomachs, and scraggly, greying pubic bushes were charm points that made them all the more desirable.

Sora grew hard as he stared at the women's aged, sagging bodies, and the old maids backed away in shock, horrified that their embarrassing bodies were so arousing.

The two maids stumbled to the ground and began to crawl away. However, Sora pounced and grabbed the head maid by the waist, restraining her as he spread her legs and fucked her pussy.

"OH! OH! OH! OH! OH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ANH-AH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…OH-H-H-H-H-H-H-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-H-H-H-H-H-H!"

The head maid began to bob her head, bouncing against her king's dick as her entire body became limp. Her body dangled off the floor, her mind going blank as her king used her like a worn-out sex toy. Her feet hovered above the floor, her toes curling up in their glossy platform sandals, and the old maid suddenly moaned loudly as she came all over the floor.

Sora's arms bulged, and he let out a low grunt as he nutted inside the head maid's mature pussy. The maid's pupils dilated, and she contorted her face in mad ecstasy as she received her lord's load inside her aged MILF snatch.

The old maid, who had thought herself unsuitable for sex, now lay on the floor, spurting cum from between her spread-open legs.

The head maid's deputy was next. She stared at her king, trembling in fear as she squirted a little bit in anticipation. Her thick, hairy snatch, with woolly gray pubes along her lips and thighs, was already soaking wet, dripping thick, smelly pussy juice all over the carpet.

The deputy maid stared at Happy-sama, and her fully erect clit began to wobble. She squirted again from her urethra as she came a little bit.

Spreading her legs, the deputy maid began to sheepishly smile at her king, spreading her pussy lips as she bent over and presented herself, moaning and rubbing her clit as she prepared to be ravaged by a boy less than half her age.

Sora grabbed the green-haired maid by her breasts and thrust inside her, pounding her fat, elderly pussy as he got on top of her and got in a mating press. The deputy maid screamed out, curling her toes and bucking her hips in the air as she began to pound her king back, slamming her pussy lips against the base of his cock.

"AH-H-H-H-H-H-H! OH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H! OH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H! OH! OH! OH! OH! OHHHHHHHHHHHH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H!"

The assistant maid clenched her fists, her irises rolling up out of their sockets as she came all over the ground, pissing herself. Pungent streams of golden urine came dribbling down her wrinkly thighs as she stained the floor. Suddenly, she felt her king grab her by the back of her head, and she was suddenly thrust against his mouth, her lips pried open by his tongue as he began to forcefully kiss her.

"mm…chu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…ju-u-u-u-u-U-U-U-U-U-U-BU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…chu-u-u-u-u-u-pa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a…JU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…re-e-e-e-RO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O…ju-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-BU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…"

Sora grunted and slammed his hips inside his elderly onahole one last time as he came inside her, shooting his load into her smelly pussy. Then pulling out, Sora grabbed the head maid, who was still lying comatose on the ground, and had his way with her again, thrusting his swollen crotch inside her glazed, sticky pussy.

Sora fucked each of the two old maids several more times, savoring their bodies. He held them tight, sniffing them and licking them. Both women had a strong, mature stench, overpowering but not unpleasant. Their bodies, while aged, were still appealing, their feet and toenails still slender and smooth and pleasing to the eyes.

Sora tasted both middle-aged women, licking their armpits and digging his face into their breasts. He put his hands on their hips, groping their ass cheeks as he licked them both on the neck and ears. The head maid and her assistant smiled, licking their lips and moaning as their king tasted their bodies.

Sora continued to take turns with both elderly women, fucking their wrinkly pussies and shooting his load in each of them. Finally, as their cream-filled cunts began leaking onto the floor, Sora pulled out for good and grabbed both women by the shoulders, thrusting their MILF lips against his mouth as he kissed them both at the same time.

"MMM…CHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-pu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…ah-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h…oh-h-h-h-h-h-h-h…ju-u-u-u-u-u-u…ha-nf-f-f-f-f-f…ah-h-h-h-h-h-h…re-e-e-e-e-e-RO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O…"

"ju-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-BU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…chu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…ju-u-u-u-u-ru-u-u-u-u-U-U-U-U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…re-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-RO-O-O-O-O-O-O…"

Sora made out with his two mature, MILF-y slaves, tasting both of their tongues at the same time as he kissed them both at once. He thrust his cock between their hands, fucking their palms as both maids jerked him off at the same time.

Sora shot his seed all over the floor, forming a giant stain in the carpet, before finally pulling away, gasping for breath.

The two old maids collapsed to the floor, sitting against the throne as they spread their legs and showed off their aging snatches to the rest of the room.

Steph and Jibril, who had been masturbating the entire time, stepped out from behind the throne and embraced Sora, rubbing his body down as they both kissed him on the mouth.

The rest of the room watched in stunned silence, staring at their disgraced bosses as they understood that they would be next.

* * *

Sora held the weregirl in his hands, grasping her tightly around her ribcage, just underneath her breasts. He thrust vigorously inside her, lifting his leg and resting it on the banister as the two fucked on the foyer staircase directly in front of the main palace doors.

The weregirl moaned, her tongue sliding against her king's throat as the two of them violently kissed. Sora grunted, his muscles swelling up briefly as he thrust into the girl one last time before cumming inside her.

The weregirl swooned and fell over as soon as Sora let go of her. Crawling back down the stairs and leaving a translucent trail behind, she assumed her place back among the group of girls who were standing at the base of the staircase watching.

Steph had a list of names in her hands. She promptly crossed out the weregirl's name and went down to the next name on the list.

Not including the two head maids, there were a total 361 females working for the palace, divided into the civil servants of the Ministry of Werebeast Affairs (the weregirls), the domestic staff (maids), and auxiliary staff (gardeners, stable hands, and various other artisans and professionals under the palace's employ).

While those staff who worked in difficult or dangerous positions were allowed to wear more practical clothes during their work, they were otherwise required to dress appropriately in modified uniforms that left their breasts and erogenous zones uncovered, including their feet. Instead of their normal shoes, all girls wore loud platform shoes while inside the palace, filling the entire castle with a constant clacking melody.

Jibril had announced the new rules on Wednesday. As all the girls were required to give themselves up for use by the king by the end of the week, this gave the remaining girls in the palace three days to get fucked.

The three remaining days in the week were dedicated to reaching this goal. Each day was split up into an early afternoon and a late afternoon session. The 361 girls were then split into six groups, and Sora had his way with a cluster of around sixty girls each session.

The girls were further divided up based on position. In total, there were 77 weregirls, 195 maids, and 89 auxiliary staff in the palace. Each session started with a weregirl, followed by a maid, then a member of the auxiliary staff, and then another maid, to be followed by a weregirl once again. In order to balance things out, a second maid was sometimes added, and an extra auxiliary staff member every six cycles. This was done to ensure variety in the uniforms of the girls that Sora fucked, so as to maintain his interest and arousal.

Steph looked down the list and called out the next girl's position, her three sizes, the color of her pubic hairs, and finally the colors of her toenails. She left out the girl's name, as it was decreed that Sora not be burdened with such unimportant details.

A young maid stepped forward timidly and raised her hand this time. Jibril hurried her forward, slapping her ass and pushing her up the steps. The maid fell down in front of Sora, her pupils dilating as she stared at Happy-sama looming right above her head.

Sora grabbed the maid without a word and began to fuck her. Her cries rang out through the foyer, torturing the footmen who had to stand nearby with throbbing erections. Men were forbidden to masturbate while on the job.

Sora groaned again and came inside the girl, tossing her aside as Steph called out the next girl's specifications. One of the royal physicians stepped forward next, dressed in an unbuttoned white lab-coat and a stethoscope around her neck—and nothing else.

Despite her high position within the royal household staff, even the doctor was not immune from the new rules. She bowed to Happy-sama and spread her pussy lips, like all the other servants. Sora grabbed her by the waist and kissed her on the mouth as he rubbed his erect member against her hairy cunt before thrusting it in and having his way with her like all the rest.

Happy-sama's six personal attendants stood along the staircase and watched, growing more and more aroused. Happy-sama's Slaves, Jibril and Steph, stood closest to Sora, while its Playthings, Kurami and Feel, stood on the steps right below. Near the foot of the stairs were Happy-sama's Pets, Miko and Izuna.

The six girls masturbated furiously as they watched their king fornicate with the palace staff. Out of respect for the two most senior pussy-slaves, Kurami, Feel, Miko, and Izuna made sure to let Jibril and Steph cum first each time before they allowed themselves to orgasm.

Thus, the entire afternoon was dedicated to the mass orgy happening on the staircase. Fluids flowed down the velvet steps, seeping into the carpet. The most unfortunate were the last girls on the list, who waited at the bottom of the staircase. As girls who had not yet known the pleasure of their king's cock, they were forbidden from pleasuring themselves until they had been properly rutted, and they were thus forced to watch their coworkers mate with their king without masturbating.

Sora finally finished inside the last girl in the group of sixty, a tailor for the Royal Wardrobe, and his six personal attendants received him as he pulled out of the girl's pussy, grasping his swollen cock as it continued to drip semen.

"You did such a great job today, Master!"

Jibril caressed Sora's face and kissed him on the cheek as Kurami and Feel handed him a large goblet of water.

For the past two days, they had continued this strict routine without variation. First came lunch, which was taken early in the afternoon. Then came the first group of girls, to be fucked by Sora over the course of just under three hours. Next came a twenty minute break for tea, and then the second round of girls, to be completed just before six o'clock, when Sora was reunited with his sister.

In all, Sora had a little less than three minutes to cum inside each girl, a rate that was maintained with exact precision with absolutely no delay or variation allowed.

The punishing routine had a toll on Sora's body. Every muscle of his body was sore, and his cock was red and swollen. It continued to grow each day, and the latest workouts had made Happy-sama expand permanently. Already, the rest of the staff noticed that the throbbing red member was much larger than it had been even two days previously.

"Sora, does it hurt?"

Sora said nothing as Kurami caressed his penis. He shuddered. He didn't feel pain—rather, more like a deep, intense burn.

"You did a wonderful job this afternoon, Sora! You were great today!"

Feel smiled shyly at her master and then knelt on the ground as she kissed Happy-sama. Kurami joined as well, planting her lips opposite Feel's. Miko and Izuna then got down on the ground and placed their mouths on Happy-sama's base, while Steph and Jibril, feeling jealous, joined in as well, both kissing Happy-sama on the glans.

"nnnnngh…CHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U!"

The six girls collectively gave Happy-sama a group kiss, and Happy-sama responded by shooting its load one last time and nutting all over the six girls.

Kurami and Feel kissed Sora on the cheeks and grabbed his softening member as they tucked it in back into his pants, patting it as they zipped up his fly. Sora had now completed the second of his three days of nonstop fucking. Tomorrow would be the last day.

The remainder of the household staff cleaned themselves off and prepared to cover themselves back up in anticipation of the reemergence of the Queen.

* * *

 **The two characters introduced here are maids of Stephanie Dola who briefly appear in episode 2 of the anime. After Steph is ordered to fall in love with Sora, and she starts acting strangely, there's a scene where she's making cookies while dressed in rags, and two of her maids are watching her from afar, wondering if she has gone crazy. Since they seem to have been Steph's personal maids, I made the assumption that they were the head maids, but other than that, everything else about them I took from the anime.**


	11. Everyday Life with Weregirls

**A major new arc is coming up next chapter. Stay tuned…**

* * *

Kurami and Feel rubbed down Sora with their feet, pleasuring him with their toes.

"Good morning, Sora."

"Does it feel good, Sora?"

Sora woke up to four beautiful feet on his crotch rubbing him down. He groaned, his penis twitching under the pressure of the four soles bearing down on top of his body.

Feel gripped Sora by his base, curling her toes around his entire shaft. She wrapped her long, flexible toes around him, constricting him beneath her glittering, opal nails, while Kurami's dark, purple nails pleasured Sora at his head. Kurami rubbed all ten of her small, sleek toes against his tip, gently massaging his glans as she delicately played with his urethra, spreading it and then closing it again with her two largest toes.

The girls refused to let go. They grabbed Sora's cock, rubbing it in between their feet, jerking him back as he tried to pull away. Sora's cock was completely trapped underneath Feel's large feet, which forced it down, while his glans was at the mercy of Kurami's toes rubbing him along the tip.

Sora groaned again and thrust into the air in several short jerks as he came. The girls moaned, clutching their chests as the thick, stringy pools of cum began seeping between their toes. Kurami and Feel then moved their slender, flexible toes down his penis once more as they began to forcibly pleasure it again.

Sora took Feel's sandals in his hands. Holding them up, he pressed them against his face and sniffed. Of all the girls, Feel had the largest and smelliest feet, her large, white feet so fragrant that he could smell them from a mile away. Feel's sweat left a strong odor on her sandals, and Sora rubbed his nose against the dark, damp imprints left by her soles.

Feel began to leak from her pussy in embarrassment as her master got off from her shoes, and she masturbated in gratitude as she watched Sora's aroused expression.

Sora then came again, and Feel and Kurami slowed down, eventually stopping and loosening their tight grip on Sora's cock. The two girls crawled over to Sora, shaking their hips, and began to kiss him.

Sora grabbed Kurami and kissed her first. He pulled away and then shoved Feel's sweaty sandals into Kurami's face as he kissed Feel next. Kurami uttered a muffled scream, sniffing Feel's sandals as Sora made out with her best friend. She began to play with herself, getting off to her best friend's scent as she came all over the bed.

Once Sora was done with Feel, he got up, his dick swinging between his legs as he walked to his wardrobe naked and searched for some clothes to put on. Kurami and Feel looked at each other. Happy-sama had indeed grown, and the swelling hadn't abated at all over the weekend.

The two girls put their sandals back on and accompanied Sora to the dining hall.

It was now Monday. After a weekend away from the girls, Sora was ready to return to his royal duties. He met his sister once again in the hallway, and they headed over to the kitchen to eat breakfast together.

Having spent the entire weekend together, the siblings were also going to spend the morning together during the royal audience, meeting with ministers, dignitaries, and ordinary citizens before formally separating at lunchtime.

Sora and Shiro entered the throne room from the back and settled down on the soft velvet cushion as those who had been granted the opportunity to meet with the king and queen gathered in the lobby outside.

…

As the clock struck eleven, Shiro retreated to her room, while Sora was accompanied by his girls back out to the grand atrium of the palace.

Steph and Jibril clutched Sora's arms as they stood at the doors. They then grabbed him by the crotch and unzipped his pants, whipping out his cock.

"You mustn't forget, Master."

Thus properly attired, Sora and his girls stepped through the doors and out into the adoring crowd of girls below.

"Welcome back, Master!"

Sora's maids and weregirls formed a throng with their tits and pussies uncovered. Sora walked down the path formed between the lines of girls, admiring the view as his exposed cock grew erect.

The doormen bowed to their king and opened the palace doors, their penises also erect, but pitiful in the face of Happy-sama.

Sora stepped out into the open air and spread out his arms. He felt the warm sun over his body, a sensation that had once been very unfamiliar to him back in the days when he and Shiro were shut-ins in Japan.

Sora felt the burning sun on his dick. Steph whipped out an extra parasol and held it over Sora's crotch, covering his exposed penis from the sun's rays.

Thus protected, Sora and his harem went out into the gardens. Sora still felt uncomfortable walking around with his naked dick hanging out. The unfamiliar sensation of the light afternoon wind blowing across his sensitive shaft took some getting used to, and the occasional rubbing of his penis against the outside of his trousers was also a surprise.

To see gardeners undress themselves in his presence and stablehands pull down their pants to flash their king was a new experience indeed. Happy-sama quickly became erect once again, and Steph and Jibril walked in front of it, caressing it and handling it as they continued to shield it from the sun.

The group arrived at a pavilion in the center of the gardens, where the head maid and her deputy were already waiting. The table was filled with finger sandwiches and tea for their midday meal.

The two head maids were already standing at the entrance to the pavilion, waiting, their sagging breasts and aged pussies hanging in the open air for their master to ogle.

"Master."

The two MILF maids bowed as Sora and his girls sat down. They then got on their knees and began sucking Happy-sama.

"ju-u-u-u-u-u-u…CH-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…mmmm-chuu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…pero-o-o-o-o…pe-ro-o-o-o-o…JU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…CHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-RU-U-U-U-U-U-U…chu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…PE-RO-RO-RO-RO…"

The old maids were extremely skilled, and it immediately became apparent that they had done this with many other men before. Both old ladies pulled out of their master's cock, opening their mouths and showing off their throats as they played with themselves.

Sora nutted on the women's faces, glazing the spinsters with his seed. The two old ladies began squealing like teenagers, moaning as their dark, wrinkled pussies squirted all over the floor. The two then began sucking on Sora's cock, squeezing out every drop from his flaccid dick as Sora threw his head back and started moaning at the pain.

The ladies' mouths, so warm and soft, continued to torment him, pleasuring him even as he finished nutting. Sora slowly became hard again, and he started thrusting his hips as he began fucking his two spinster maids in the throat.

The head maid and her assistant blushed, staring up at Sora with lustful eyes as he took turns pummeling each of their throats. He soon came again, shooting a second layer of semen all over their mature MILF faces.

Getting back up again, the two maids kissed Sora on the mouth, masturbating again as they squirted all over him. They then returned to their spots at the entrance to the pavilion, facing out to the garden so that their sagging tits and pussies were visible to all.

Sora stared at the two maids' asses, fantasizing about their wrinkly, cellulite-pocked ass cheeks and slender, bony legs. The girls watched and giggled as he succumbed, busting his load without even touching himself. Steph then smiled and picked up the plate of food, holding it in front of Sora's face while the semen dripped and stained his chair.

"Another sandwich, Sora?"

…

The royal entourage lazed around in the gardens after lunch. Happy-sama had its way with each of the maids and gardeners roaming around in the garden, as they all bent over and received their king's mast. After an hour straight of nonstop fucking, Sora's entourage finally returned to the palace, and Sora realized that he had to go to the bathroom.

The group went down a hallway and into a small room with a single toilet and sink. However, as a room in a royal palace, the sink was gilded with gold trim, the wall decorated with artwork.

The bathroom felt cramped with seven people inside. Sora turned and stared at his girls.

"Do we really have to do this?"

Jibril gave her master a condescending smile.

"You know the rules, Master. The King is forbidden from touching his own dick. All bodily functions involving the penis must be performed by his servants, including jerking off and pissing."

Steph pulled down Sora's pants and began playing with his cock, wrapping her hands around it until it became semi-erect.

"It's simply unacceptable that a person of such high standing as yourself resort to touching his own dick to pee, Sora. Let us do it for you."

The six girls all placed their hands on Sora's cock, aiming it at the toilet bowl.

"Whenever you're ready, Master," crooned Jibril.

The girls began caressing Sora's shaft, moaning as they waited for him to urinate. Having so many girls watching him made him even more nervous.

Sora had a hard time starting his stream, embarrassed as he was by all of his girls staring at his cock. Finally, a thin, weak trickle came out of his erection, splashing all over the toilet bowl and getting all over the floor.

"My, my, how naughty, Happy-sama. You missed~"

Kurami began chastising Happy-sama, lightly rapping it on the balls. Sora groaned and tried again, straining his pelvic muscles as he forced his stream to grow stronger.

Finally, Sora had a full stream going. He began urinating, draining his bladder into the toilet bowl while his girls watched. Sora bit his lip, feeling extremely uncomfortable about being watched like this.

Finally, Sora finished up, the last of his pee hitting the toilet bowl, and his girls started shaking his dick as they got the last few drops into the bowl.

Jibril then squatted on the ground, and raised Sora's dick up to her lips. She ran her tongue and lips over his dirty hole, licking it clean as she lapped up the remaining drops of piss with her mouth. Once she was finally done, Jibril gave his cock a final goodbye kiss and stood back up.

Steph smiled and reached over as she flushed the toilet. Sora and his girls left the bathroom, leaving behind a puddle for the maids to clean.

…

This continued for the rest of the week. By Friday afternoon, Sora was exhausted.

"Sora, has your dick grown again?"

Kurami was feeling up Sora's penis, examining its girth. It was true that it was now a workout to hold it up, and he thought he could feel it getting heavier. Kurami placed both hands around it, rubbing it down.

"Hmm. I can't fit both hands around it anymore."

Feel stared at Happy-sama as well and placed her hands around it.

"I can still fit my hands around it, but just barely."

Feel kneeled and examined Sora's cock for a few more seconds, and then suddenly leaned her head forward and began sucking it. Kurami joined in as well, as both girls began to suck Sora's dick.

"Hey…HEY! What are you doing!?"

"Sorry, Sora, it was just instinct…I couldn't help myself…"

Kurami said this even as she continued to kiss and suck Sora's cock, playing with herself as she slobbered all over his dong with a guilty expression on her face.

"Hey, you two…stop it!"

Kurami and Feel ignored Sora, kissing and sucking him as they both spread their legs and began schlicking.

"Swwwwworry, Swwwwooorrrraaa!"

"chu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…JU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-RU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…CHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…nu-ru-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U! ! !"

The other girls began to pull Kurami and Feel away from Sora's cock, protesting loudly about their unfair advantage in pleasuring Sora, until Sora was finally able to tuck his dick back into his pants.

Sora headed for the double doors, where his sister was waiting in her room on the other side to start the weekend with him. He looked back one final time at his girls, who were staring wistfully back at him as well.

Sora realized that he wasn't going to get any again until Sunday night and sighed one last time before disappearing through the double doors.

* * *

"Nii…Nii…NII!"

Sora blanked out and looked back down at Shiro. "Huh? Oh, Shiro…"

"You blanked out again, Nii."

Sora shook his head. "Sorry."

The gamer siblings sat on the balcony, watching the sunset. A servant came in and collected the empty glasses that the siblings had left behind. Sora looked up and saw to his dismay that it was a modestly attired maid.

For most of the weekend up to this point, the servants who had interacted with the two had been male. There was a reason for that.

The maid bit her lip and looked away as Sora stared up at her. He distinctly remembered stuffing his cock down this girl's throat two days ago. The maid shuffled her feet and bowed as she quickly scurried away.

Sora could feel his heart beat faster and his cock harden in his lap. He looked towards his sister in a panic as the surface upon which she sat gradually became bumpier.

Shiro adjusted herself, digging down on Sora's erection. Sora gulped, but Shiro noticed nothing as she continued looking toward the setting sun.

"Excuse me, Shiro. I'll be right back."

Sora got up and headed back inside, leaving the parlor room to which the balcony was attached and running down the hallway. He caught up to the maid who had just waited on them, grabbing her by the arm as she was walking away.

The girl turned around, surprised. She was one of the newer servants in the household, a teenager not much older than Sora himself, with dark auburn hair and a mole under her right eye. She was shocked as the person who accosted her was none other than the king.

"Come with me. Right now."

Sora stormed down the highway with the maid. He went into the nearest bathroom and threw the girl down on top of the toilet seat. Furtively pulling his pants and grabbing his dick, Sora waved it in the girl's face.

"Take off your shoes and socks."

The maid blushed, growing wet as she suddenly realized what was going on. She giggled nervously as she did as she was told, throwing them aside as she waved her delicate, petite feet in Sora's face. Her toes were painted in alternating shades of copper, pink, and purple, to match her hair and the colors of the maid uniforms. Sora grabbed the maid in his hands and began licking her, his erect penis twitching in the air as he ate out the girl's feet.

…

Shiro sat alone in the chair, watching the sun set. The midday warmth of the sun was starting to fade as dusk began to fall. The cool breeze from earlier that afternoon were starting to feel distinctly chilly. Shiro looked around to see if there was a jacket or some sort of blanket to wrap herself with. There wasn't.

Shiro shivered again.

…

The maid covered her face, blushing heavily as she ran her toes up and down her master's shaft.

Her feet were small, her toes symmetrical and well-shaped. Her toes were slightly larger than average for feet her size, her joints more flexible as well, so that her toes ended up flapping slightly in the air as she kneaded the balls of her feet against Sora's cock.

Sora grunted and shoved the maid's feet even tighter together as he fucked her. These minor variations in different girls' feet were what made them cute, and he couldn't get enough of this beautiful young girl as he leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth.

Sora grunted as he suddenly came all over the maid's legs. He pulled out from the sticky feet-pussy formed between the girl's soles and lifted the maid's feet up to her mouth. The servant blushed as she began licking and cleaning off her own feet in front of the king.

…

Shiro curled up in her chair. She wanted to go inside, but she felt too scared to even move.

Shiro looked back at the room. It was so easy. She could just get up and go inside, and it would be done. It would only take a few seconds.

However, she had grown weak over these past weeks. Having felt fine at first, the prolonged separation from her brother had begun taking its toll. Now Shiro could barely move whenever she was separated from her brother. After their weekends together, she would be somewhat back to normal on Mondays, only to get worse and worse again as the week wore on.

Even curling up took a great deal of effort. Shiro looked out back towards the evening horizon. The sky was now a light purple as the sun disappeared and night began to fall.

…

Sora grabbed the back of the maid's hair, pulling her head back as he had his way with her from behind.

The maid kneeled on top of the toilet seat cover, hanging onto the tank as her nose and mouth were pressed against the wall. She began to leak drool and snot all over the wallpaper as Sora pounded her in her impressive, well-formed hips.

Sora thrust inside the maid's tight pussy and nutted inside her womb. Allowing his dick to rest inside the warm, wet orifice, Sora caught his breath as his penis gradually became erect again.

The maid tightened up in shock as she felt her king grow hard inside her again, and she clenched her feet and lifted her ass as Sora began pounding her a second time.

…

Shiro buried her head in between her legs. She was also starting to feel hungry. And now that she thought about it, the drinks that she and her brother had been enjoying had gone through her system rather quickly. She needed to go to the bathroom as well.

Shiro's leg shifted a little bit. She looked down to see wet spots on her stockings where her eyes had been.

…

Sora and the maid made out against the bathroom wall, kissing as they completed their ritual. Their genitals rubbed against each other, forming a sticky mess as they continued to leak fluid that dribbled down both their thighs.

The maid pulled away and leaned down as she began to clean her king off. She placed her lips around Sora's cock, kissing his shaft as she licked up the mix of semen and pussy juice. Sora watched his maid sucking him off, growing harder and harder as she worked his tool until he finally finished up by cumming all over the toilet seat.

The maid gasped in surprise as the king made a mess of the bathroom. Wiping off his urethra with her finger, she tucked Happy-sama back into Sora's pants and zipped him back up. Patting him on his crotch and kissing him on the lips, the maid sent Sora on his way before going off to find supplies to clean up the restroom.

…

Sora returned to the balcony to see Shiro sitting calmly in the chair. Sora picked her up and set her down on his lap as he took his seat again.

"Nii."

"What's up, Shiro. Everything fine while I was gone?"

"Yeah. The sun just set though."

"Yeah, it's getting cold, isn't it? Wanna go back inside?"

Sora stood up, and Shiro hopped into her brother's arms as they headed back inside.

"Nii, I'm hungry."

"All right, let's go eat."

"And I have to go to the bathroom."

"…! Let's go to the other hallway. I heard the one here is broken and they're fixing it."


	12. Shiro is Sick

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Copious amounts of hair and some inappropriate use of the French language. You have been warned.**

* * *

Shiro and Sora spent Sunday morning inside playing board and card games, revolving through several different games until they finally settled on a perennial favorite, chess.

The first sign that something was wrong was when Shiro lost three games in a row. Sora glanced at his sister, wondering what was going on. The two siblings were both equal in game skill. To even lose two games in a row was a statistical rarity.

Sora sat up. "Hey, it looks like we lost track of time. How about we go out and have some lunch?"

Shiro nodded halfheartedly. Sora stared at his sister nervously and then picked her up to go out to the garden.

During lunch, Shiro ate little more than some soup and could only drink water. She began complaining about the cold even as the bright, early summer sun shone directly over them, and Sora began to realize that his little sister was sick.

Sora rushed his sister inside immediately. Shiro lay there, lying on the bed in the room she usually slept in during the week. Her breathing was now slow and protracted, her movements sluggish, and she turned over and glanced at Sora.

"Nii…I'm sorry about this."

"It's not your fault."

Shiro groaned and stared up at the ceiling. Her head hurt. She fell asleep a few minutes later, and Sora waited by her side on the floor, reading. Occasionally, servants came in to change the hot towel press on Shiro's forehead or to pour tea for Sora.

Shiro finally woke up several hours later. It was already late in the afternoon.

"How are you feeling, Shiro? Any better?"

"No."

Sora sighed.

"What should I do, Nii. Should I go back to sleep?"

"Do you feel tired?"

"No. But it hurts to move, and I'm bored."

Sora sighed again. It was the kind of illness that left its victim completely bedridden, where one could only sleep in two or three hour spurts, punctuated by hour long stints of wakefulness with absolutely nothing to do, until finally falling asleep again out of sheer desperate boredom. The kind of sickness where it hurt so much that you could only get up to go to the bathroom, and even then only when the discomfort in your bladder was greater than the pain of getting up.

"Would you like me to read you a story, Shiro?"

Shiro nodded. As Sora read, it was obvious that she wasn't paying much attention. However, Sora kept going anyway, continuing until he was sure that Shiro was asleep. He waited for several more minutes before finally getting up. He had to go to the bathroom himself.

Sora was not gone for long. Though Shiro was the one who was sick and not him, Sora still felt the effects of separation from his beloved sister, and he was soon back. One of the servants knocked on the door, opening it just a little bit.

"Would you like to take your supper here, Your Majesty?"

"Yeah, that would be great. And just some soup for Shiro, please."

The servant nodded, coming back a few minutes later with a tray. He set it on the floor next to Sora and then bowed as he left the room. Sora groaned and buried his head in his hands as he listened to Shiro rest.

Shiro came to a little later.

"How are you feeling?"

"Damp. Sweaty."

"I'll get them to change the sheets later."

"Nii, you know how your dreams get more vivid when you're sick?"

"Did that happen to you?"

"Yes."

Sora sighed. Fever dreams were the worst. However, the alternative was to stay awake, which was far worse because it hurt to even move.

Ultimately, the worst thing about being sick was that it was _boring_.

…

"Yes, the Queen has a bad fever."

The attending physician checked his thermometer. Sora glanced over at the old man. This time, it wasn't one of the two female doctors on the royal household staff attending to his sister. He still remembered those two women very well.

The physician shook his head.

"It looks like it's an ordinary flu. A rather severe case, but it looks like the fever is breaking. Her temperature has stayed constant so far. We'll continue to check in on her. Right now, she needs lots of rest and fluids."

Sora sighed with relief and thanked the physician. He sat and watched as servants continued to come in and wipe down Shiro's body while she slept. She was still sweating, which was a positive sign.

The sun had already set, and Sora didn't bother to get up as the room grew dark. After a while, one of the servants lit up the candles in the room.

Finally, after several more hours, and one more measurement of Shiro's temperature, Sora looked up to see two familiar figures towering over him.

"Master, are you all right?"

Sora started with surprise at the unexpected appearance of Steph and Jibril. He then remembered that it was Sunday night and began to groan.

"Can I just stay here for the night?"

"Are you going to sleep here, Sora?"

"…"

"What are you going to do tomorrow?"

Sora raised his head from his lap. He then groaned. If today was Sunday night, then the next day was going to be Monday. As the reigning monarch of the Elchea Federation, he had to hold the royal audience alone tomorrow.

"Can't you just cancel it?"

Steph bit her lip. "Well…"

"Well what?"

"We can, but it severely inconveniences everyone. I mean, we _did_ just annex an entire country…The affairs of state are more complicated than ever before. We can always move the schedule around, but it's always very difficult to accommodate days of the monarch's absence."

"Can't you get Miko to do it or something?"

"…It wouldn't be the same. Besides, Miko is still seen as an emissary of a foreign state by many in the capital."

Sora groaned. Steph was right. He was not the one who was sick. It would be rather selfish of him to shirk his duties for personal reasons.

"We can arrange for the audience to be moved back a day…"

"Wait. Stop. I'll do it."

Steph and Jibril looked back at Sora. With a smile, the two girls extended their arms and helped Sora up off the ground.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. Your sacrifice in service of your country will not go unnoticed."

…

Sora lay back in bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. The royal court was tomorrow, and the longer he stayed awake, the more unpleasant it was going to be the next morning.

Steph and Jibril opened up the door, peering in.

"Can we come in, Sora?"

"Master…are you still awake?"

The two girls crept in and got in bed on either side of Sora. Sora felt the warm bodies in on either side of him and shuddered. It felt surprisingly comfortable to have the two girls accompanying him like this.

"Sora, if you're having trouble sleeping, we can use _that_ technique on you. It's a common technique among female servants used for male scions of noble families."

"Oh, you're talking about _that_ technique, Steph?"

Steph and Jibril giggled, and the two girls flipped open the sheets as they reached over and began to fondle Sora's penis. To their delight, he was already erect, and the girls giggled as they played with Sora in the dark.

Sora moaned as his two girls pleasured him with their hands. He was taken by surprise as another hand grabbed him by the face and turned his head, and he felt Steph's tongue go down his throat as she kissed him.

Sora was then jerked in the other direction as Jibril kissed him next. She moaned as they locked lips, and as Sora felt Jibril against his face, he could also feel Steph's hot breath against the back of his head, jealously awaiting her turn again.

The two girls continued like this, taking turns kissing Sora. Both girls began moaning, rubbing their crotches against Sora's thighs as they made out with him. The two girls were now almost completely on top of him, rubbing his arms between their breasts as they cried out longingly for his body, their hands wrapped worshipfully around his cock.

"How are you feeling, Sora~? Are you feeling all better?"

"Come on, Sora, a nice workout for your testicles will make everything feel nice again!"

The two girls moaned again and grasped Sora by the cheeks. This time, both girls kissed him at the same time, thrusting their tongues inside his mouth as they licked him inside his throat. The two girls smothered Sora, crushing him completely as they continued to fondle him between his legs. Finally, Sora spasmed on the bed, shaking as he nutted all over the sheets.

The girls pulled away, creating a loud slurping noise as they withdrew their tongues. With their hands still tightly clasped around Sora's semi-erect dick, they immediately began pleasuring him once more without pausing to take a break.

Sora began moaning now, his dick throbbing from the pleasantly numb pain. The two girls now began licking Sora's ears, regaling him with the soft, catlike rhythm of their breaths directly in his ear canal.

Sora moaned again, and he came a second time shortly afterwards. His entire lower body was now covered in thick, musky liquid. Even so, Steph and Jibril continued jerking Sora off even as he began letting out cute, anguished moans of pain.

The pain quickly turned into pleasure once more, and Sora came once again, a little less this time and with a weaker blast as the cum simply dripped out from his dickhole like lava onto his ballsack. His entire body was feeling loose and relaxed now, and Sora's mind was beginning to blank out.

Steph and Jibril giggled and continued to pleasure Sora again, ignoring his weak moans of pain as they continued to torment his oversensitive cock.

By his fourth orgasm, Sora was already fast asleep. By his sixth, he was already dreaming. By his eighth, Sora was deep in slumber, and his girls collapsed on top of him, passing out as well as their tired arms flopped down onto his torso.

…

Sora faced the doors to the throne room. There were people from all walks of life assembled outside waiting for him, who had been granted the opportunity to meet with the king. They had already been told of Shiro's illness, and that it would simply be Sora who would listen to their pleas today.

Steph and Jibril stood beside him, staring at the door.

Sora sighed and nodded to them, and they pushed it open.

Everything about this felt odd to him. It was the first time he was holding the royal audience without his sister. He was even wearing the special robes that royals normally wore, instead of his usual yellow T-shirt and jeans. He had a feeling that Steph and Jibril were planning something, but he was used enough to this that he didn't complain.

Sora walked through the doors and stepped into the large, lavishly decorated room that held the royal throne. The doors in the back, through which they had just passed, led to the private dressing room. The main doors, through which everyone else entered, were at the opposite walls on the other side. Beyond those doors was the reception room, where everyone was waiting.

Sora sighed and settled on the throne. Jibril and Steph nodded to the doormen, who opened the doors as the usher outside announced that the king was ready to meet his subjects.

Slowly, the ministers, priests, and selected members of the public filed in. The various civil officials began first, giving general announcements of the affairs of their departments. The same occurred with officials of other departments as they gave bland, official summaries of various events from across the country, all of which would eventually be printed in the royal broadsheet.

What happened next was what everyone cared about. Various members of the public whose petitions had gained the attention of lower officials had been invited to see the royal siblings. They now assembled and prepared to present their cases to the king.

The first petitioner was up. A young peasant woman with long, honey-colored hair tied in a braid stepped forward, bowing to the king.

"Your Majesty…"

The official who had invited her stepped forward and presented her case for her. A young widowed mother of three, she was from a district that had suffered a massive fire a few weeks ago. The entire district was in need of assistance, but as the one with the most sympathetic story, she had been chosen to represent the townspeople of the entire district.

The girl who stood in front of Sora blushed, looking away nervously. She was too flustered to speak.

Jibril giggled and coaxed her forward. Sora stared at the girl some more. It was amazing to him that such a cute and humble young woman was already a widow and a mother. Her eyes were a dark caramel color, a light brown that had a tinge of red in it. She was quite beautiful, and her shy demeanor and simple clothes made her look especially pitiable.

Sora's cock instantly began to harden, and the bulge in his robes began to expand. The folds in his robes helped conceal his tent, and Sora instantly looked back at Steph and Jibril in disbelief as he realized for the first time why they had chosen these robes for him.

Steph smiled and reached down to undo Sora's pants. She flipped the robe aside as his erect cock burst out in front of the entire room, causing the entire court to gasp in horror. Jibril grinned and guided the young woman forward, nudging her onto her knees.

"Isn't that wonderful? The king was very _moved_ by your story. Could you please do His Majesty a favor and relieve him of his tension?"

The beautiful young mother stared up at Sora, her irises teary and shimmering. She then dipped her head, nodding to her king, and placed her lips on Sora's cock, loudly sucking him off in front of the entire court.

"BYU-U-U-U-U-U-RU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…JU-U-U-U-U-U-U-RU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…RE-RO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O…RO-O-O-O-O-O-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A…CHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A…shu-u-u-u-u-u…JU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…chu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…NYU-U-U-U-U-RU-U-U-U-U-U-U…"

The mother began to lift up her skirt, playing with herself as she slobbered on Sora's knob, and the court was treated to the sight of the widowed mother's dripping, hairy pussy. The mother then lowered her head and began to treat Sora's balls, cleaning off his sack as his dick flopped in the air.

The men in the court suddenly began to feel very self-conscious as they stared at their king's gargantuan member, and the ladies blushed as they covered their crotches with their fans.

The young mother then pulled away, grabbing Sora with her hand and jerking him off as she climbed on top of his lap and began to sloppily make out with him. Sora thrust his crotch up against the mother, rubbing against her wet pussy with his shaft.

Finally, after some time had passed, Jibril pulled the young mother away, grabbing her by her cheeks as she stared the girl in the eye.

"The district's request shall be granted. Furthermore, your performance for the king has been deemed quite satisfactory, and as reward, you shall personally be granted an annuity of one hundred ducats a year, to be paid quarterly for life."

Jibril pulled the girl in as she kissed her on the mouth. She then pushed the girl onto her knees as she jerked off Sora's cock; Sora groaned and threw his head back as he came all over the young mother's face.

" _Le Roy le veult._ "

The young mother kneeled in reverence, kissing Sora's boots. She then stood up and turned around, lifting her skirt as she mooned Sora and masturbated in gratitude. The mother cried out, squirting all over Sora's robes, and then turned back around and bowed to Sora one last time before hurrying back into her place.

The court herald looked nervously down at the scroll as he called out the next person. Sora looked down at his own copy of the list and realized that every entry had a female name.

Sora's girls smiled at their king as another beautiful young peasant with large, hazel eyes and long, wavy brown hair stepped forward, bowing to the king with a rather cute, nervous smile on her face.

Happy-sama became erect again in front of the court.

…

The royal audience ended about an hour later. Steph and Jibril assisted Sora up from his seat and then lifted the back of his robe as they began to play with his butthole. The court watched in shock as the king began to moan, his hips shaking as his two girls ran their fingers gently along his puckered brown eye, teasing him as they only ever pressed and prodded it, never sticking their fingers in entirely.

Steph and Jibril were gentle, using their other hands to gently tease and massage Happy-sama, rubbing it along its very tip until it exploded in a momentous burst all over the crimson carpet in front of the throne.

The court stared in shocked silence. The royal audience was now over.

The shocked courtiers began to silently shuffle to leave when Jibril flew up in the air, filling the entire room with a gust of wind.

"I understand that as soon as you lot leave the court, you're going to blab about what happened. This is perfectly fine, but if any word of what happened today gets to the Queen's ears, I WILL HUNT DOWN EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU AND BURN YOU ALL TO A CRISP AND THEN RAPE YOUR CORPSES. Understand?"

Jibril then giggled and cocked her head. The entire room stared at the Flügel and nodded in terror, (mostly figuratively) wetting themselves.

…

Sora returned to his residential quarters for lunch. He was received at his chambers by Kurami and Feel, who stood in front of the door with unhappy grimaces on their faces. The girls bowed to Sora and accompanied him inside.

Sora lay on top of the bed, where his lunch was waiting on a portable tray. He pulled down his pants and stared at Kurami and Feel.

Steph and Jibril glared at the two, annoyed at their stalling. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Kurami and Feel now looked even more miserable as they grudgingly climbed on top of the bed. Closing their eyes and biting their lips, the two girls nervously raised their arms, allowing the detached sleeves on their outfits to fall aside and revealing their hairy armpits.

For over a week now, the women and girls of the palace had been forbidden from shaving their armpits. Kurami's and Feel's armpit hairs had been allowed to grow out uncontrolledly the entire time, until they draped their owners' armpits like new vegetation in a clearing.

Kurami's small, petite armpits were now fully carpeted in thick, wiry violet hair. The nadir of her pit was far denser than the edge, with longer, thicker hairs, forming a single clump that bunched up in the middle.

In contrast, Feel's armpits were an unending monstrosity of long blonde cords. As with everything else on her body, Feel's armpits were a sordid portrait of excess. The first hairs started only a few centimeters below her elbow, rapidly thickening until they reached the central crease of her pits, where the ropy hairs that grew there were thick enough to floss with.

Thus unrestrained, Feel's armpits had grown so savage and hairy that their sour, oily smell filled up every room she stayed in, and her one attempt to shave them in violation of the rules had ended in a broken razor.

Thus humiliated, Kurami and Feel gritted their teeth as they displayed their underarms, and Happy-sama became fully erect again.

"Wow, Feel, your entire body is gross. You look like a true bitch!"

"How did you ever manage to walk around in Elven Gard without every single boy in town jizzing his pants?"

Jibril and Steph began to kiss and lick Feel's armpits, jealously masturbating as they rubbed their noses in Feel's sweaty bushes. Feel shut her eyes and began silently sobbing, her eyes growing almost as wet as her pussy as she allowed herself to be molested by her two senpais.

Jibril and Steph raised their arms as well, displaying them to Sora.

"How is it, Master? Ours aren't quite as beautiful as Feel-chan's and Kurami-chan's, but we hope Happy-sama finds them satisfactory anyway."

Seeing Sora's cock react positively to their bushes, Steph and Jibril blushed.

"Come on, Sora, let's eat…"

They giggled nervously and hurriedly picked up the silverware from the serving tray as they prepared to feed Sora.

"Well? Girls, you already know what to do. What are you waiting for?"

Kurami and Feel flushed red. The girls crawled up to Happy-sama on the bed and lifted their arms, touching their underarms against each other as the two girls formed a hairy, prickly crevice in the space between. The girls then moved their shoulders down on Sora's loins and began to jerk him off with their armpits.

"Say 'ahh,' Master."

Sora arched forward in the air, curving his back as Kurami's and Feel's Amazonian jungles pushed up against his dick. He opened his mouth and cried out as he felt the thick, wet hairs rub against his penis, and Jibril stuffed the fork inside, filling her master's mouth with food.

Sora continued to eat as the two girls at his lap pleasured him. Kurami and Feel quickly tired from being stuck in their awkward position, and the two girls had to switch arms. Now using their other armpits, Kurami and Feel continued to jerk off Happy-sama with still-unhappy expressions on their faces.

At that moment, Miko and Izuna entered the room as well, bowing to their king before climbing onto the bed. Miko stared at Kurami and Feel, watching them silently as they avoided looking at her directly. Then turning to Sora, Miko lifted up her arm.

"Does the sight of this please you, Master?"

Sora stared at Miko's underarm bush, and Kurami and Feel uttered out a yelp as Sora grew even harder between their shoulders.

"Izuna-chan, you know what to do…"

"Yes…desu."

Izuna climbed on Sora's chest and lifted up her arms as well. Although she was still a little girl, there were already light clumps of dark violet hair on both of her armpits.

Miko and Izuna smiled and pressed their underarms against Sora's nose. Their strong werebeast stench filled his nose, and Sora felt his nose squished underneath the girls' pits until their hairs tickled his nostrils.

Sora sniffed their sweat-drenched bushes, moaning helplessly as the salty, musky hairs began to slip into his mouth, filling his throat with the intoxicating stench. Miko's armpits were thick and hairy and thoroughly drowned in overpowering pheromones, while Izuna's scent was lighter, with a much cooler, more refreshing odor. The gentle, light tones of her armpit sweat complemented Miko's, offering a sweet afterscent that mixed well with Miko's foul, deep, bass tones.

Sora uttered a single final moan as he suddenly came inside Kurami's and Feel's underarms. Kurami and Feel nervously smiled, kneeling as they thanked their master.

"T-Thank you for marking our bushes, Happy-sama."

"Y-You have surely blessed us, for your semen will surely enhance our s-scents."

Showing off their cum-glazed armpits, Kurami and Feel then put their arms back down, grimacing as the slimy goo spread all over their hairs. Next spreading their legs and showing off their dripping wet pussies, Kurami and Feel began to masturbate in front of Sora, unable to help themselves.

Miko and Izuna and Steph and Jibril watched quietly as the two girls squirted all over the sheets. After several seconds of silence, the girls all began talking at once.

"I call dibs on rubbing his dick with my armpits next time!"

"Next time, it's my turn to let him sniff my bush!"

"I want to use my pits on Happy-sama too!"

Kurami blushed and wiggled her hips. "I thought we were going to stay in the same positions next time."

Feel smiled sheepishly and stared at Sora with big, teary eyes. "Did you enjoy it, Sora? Do you want us to jerk you off with our armpits every time?"

"HEY, NO FAIR! Crying in front of Master is cheating!"

"We already agreed to it! We're rotating every time, and WE'RE going to rub Sora with our armpit hairs next time. You two are going to feed him!"

Kurami sneered at Steph and Jibril. "HUHHHH? You think Sora will get off to your pathetic armpits? Ours are the only ones thick and hairy enough for Happy-sama."

"You're showing an awful lot of cheek, aren't you, girl? Don't think you can get away with it just because you're cute!"

"Hm? You think I'm cute~? I didn't quite catch that, can you say that again, Steph-chan?"

Sora watched his girls argue, his cock growing hard again. Steph looked down and saw Happy-sama growing erect beneath her legs, and the others gradually quieted down as they noticed Sora's erection as well.

The six girls then turned to Sora, grinning.

All six girls licked their lips, slinking towards Sora as they lifted their arms in the air, showing off their twelve majestic forests.

"Sora~, please pay close attention; this is very important. Which of us has the prettiest armpits?!"

…

"How are you feeling, Shiro?"

Shiro was well enough to sit up in her bed now. She continued to wear a hot press on her forehead, and one of the servants was kneeling beside her, feeding her soup in little spoonfuls.

"Much (mmph) better, Nii."

Shiro's gaze was still unfocused, but she was able to talk in longer, more complete sentences than before, and she also looked a lot less visibly in pain. However, she still endeavored to move as little as possible, doing her best to avoid turning her head as she tried not to provoke her headache.

Sora smiled and tousled Shiro's hair. Shiro groaned slightly and sipped another spoonful of soup.

* * *

 ** _Le Roy le veult_ is the phrase used in the UK today when the monarch signs a bill ( _le Roy_ when it is a king, _la Reyne_ when it is a queen). It comes from the Norman Conquest, and is an artifact of the times when the royalty and nobility still used French for government business.**

 **Even though the NGNL universe does not correspond to anything on Earth, I liked the sound of the phrase and decided to use it anyway.**

 **Invariably, someone is going to mention that the correct phrase in this context is not _Le Roy le veult_ , but rather _Soit fait comme il est désiré_ , as the act involved was a private bill affecting only one person, as opposed to a public bill creating a new law. _Obviously_. However, _Soit fait comme il est désiré_ doesn't sound as cool, so I didn't use it. So there.**


	13. A Punishment Game and a Cabinet Meeting

**A chapter in which I pretend to know how the civil service and cabinet meetings work. I have most likely failed miserably in this task, with predictably cringeworthy results. You have been warned.**

 **Oh, and also, this chapter contains a lot of farts.**

* * *

After seeing his sister, Sora went to bed. He woke up the next morning to absolute blackness. He panicked, wondering if he had gone blind, confirming that he had indeed opened his eyelids as he darted his eyes to the sight of nothing but eigengrau, before slowly realizing that someone was merely sitting on top of his face.

"Are you fully awake yet, desu?"

Izuna shifted her weight, pressing down against Sora as he flailed about with his nose lodged in Izuna's ass crack.

"Sora, we're going to play a game today, desu. I'm going to sit on your face until the game is complete, desu."

Izuna paused to stare at Sora's crotch.

"You got hard when you realized it was me sitting on your face, desu. You really are a pervert lolicon, desu."

Miko lightly rapped Izuna's head with her knuckles before kissing her on the lips.

"You're doing an awful job explaining, Izuna-chan. Sora, today we're going to play a punishment game. Each round, someone is going to pleasure you, and you're going to guess who it is. If you get it right, you get to cum. If not…well, we'll discuss that later."

Miko giggled.

"Let's do an easy one, Sora. Can you guess who this is?"

Sora felt a pair of hands around his dick, pumping his shaft, bringing him to the brink of orgasm.

"Miko, I can still hear you giggling."

"C-o-r-r-e-c-t!"

Miko sped up until Sora suddenly burst in a cloud of white milk all over her hands. He then felt a mouth against the tip of his cock sucking him off, along with a pair of hands at his shaft.

"T-This is Kurami. I can tell because her mouth is slightly smaller than everyone else's."

Kurami blushed and began sucking even harder. Though she wouldn't admit it, she was very happy about being recognized so quickly. Her lips tightened around Sora's cock, and she sucked him off until he nutted all over her face. Kurami then began to clean Sora off, lovingly sucking up the semen around his lap until she had swallowed it all down.

"Next!"

Sora grunted as he had a hard time with the next pair of hands. He was sure that it was either Steph or Jibril, but he couldn't tell which.

"Uh, S-Steph?"

"No, I'm Jibril!"

Jibril stormed off in a huff and pouted in the corner.

"Wrong, desu."

Izuna let out a grunt as she suddenly let out a gassy fart in Sora's face. Sora thrashed about as he choked on Izuna's poisonous gas cloud. His nostrils, which were lodged directly inside Izuna's unwashed asshole, burned, and he gagged as his erection flopped around on his belly.

"Contemplate your actions thoroughly, desu. If you mess up again I will punish you accordingly, desu."

Sora moaned. His nose and mouth were right between Izuna's fetid ass cheeks, and he could still smell the aftereffects of her fart.

Sora now felt another strange sensation on his cock. It was too long and large to be a pair of hands. Sora realized that it was someone's feet, and he moaned and twitched as he felt the mysterious girl's toes caressing his veins.

"F-Feel's feet…so large…oh God…"

Sora groaned as he came all over Feel's toes. Feel whimpered and moved back into position, mortified at how quickly Sora had guessed her.

Next up was another mouth wrapped around the base of his cock. Sora lay still for a few seconds as he felt his girl sucking him off.

"J-Jibril?"

"It's Steph!"

Steph pulled away and joined Jibril in a huff at the foot of the bed as Izuna dug her hips back into Sora's face and farted again. Sora groaned, his entire body buckling against the bed once more.

Sora then felt a woolly patch rubbing against him. He could feel the hairs along the ridge of his cock, teasing him up and down as the girl ground her hips against his crotch..

"T-This is Miko's bush."

"C-o-r-r-e-c-t!"

Miko began rubbing harder, clinging to Sora as she ground her clit against the base of Sora's cock. She began to tease him, lightly rubbing Sora's tender, sensitive testicles between her thighs until Sora erupted all over the bed, nutting all over Miko's stomach and breasts.

The next girl began to rub her hairs against Sora as well. Hers were far pricklier and sharper, and Sora groaned as he felt them stick against the sensitive tip of his cock.

"K-Kurami."

"…C-Correct."

Kurami had been pleasuring Sora with her ass hairs. She spread her cheeks even wider as she began to rub his tip against the inside of her asshole, suddenly quivering as she squirted all over the bed. Her sensitive anus let out a tiny fart as she continued to rub herself along Sora's cock. Kurami continued to tease Sora, only allowing him to stick his tip inside her. The pleasure was overwhelming, and he came anyway all over Kurami's back.

Kurami retreated to her corner of the bed, playing with herself as she thrust her fingers inside her anus, masturbating as she stared wistfully at Sora's cock. Meanwhile, Sora's body settled down in time for the next girl to start rubbing him down. Sora cried out as he felt the thick, bushy hairs across his shaft.

Without hesitation, he immediately answered. "This is Feel's armpit."

"That's very specific, desu. Are you sure, desu? If you get a single detail wrong, I'll fart on you again, desu."

"These monstrously thick hairs and freakishly hot and sweaty armpits can only belong to one person."

Sora didn't even wait for a confirmation before completely succumbing to Feel's whorishly manly armpits. Feel clasped her face in her hands in humiliation, slinking away as Sora complimented her body in the most vulgar terms. She felt his warm, sticky surprise underneath her armpit and began to grow wet, unable to think about anything else as the smell of his cum was stuck to her body.

Izuna shoved her ass hips Sora's face even deeper, digging his nose slightly into her asshole. "Now we escalate, desu."

This time, Sora felt himself enveloped by a warm, hot pussy. He groaned, unable to bear it any longer, and his hips began to bounce against the bed as he started to fuck the mysterious girl back.

"K-Kurami!"

Kurami squealed in affirmation, smiling sheepishly and shaking her hips in gratitude as she slammed her lips into her master's pelvis and made him nut. She lingered on top of Sora's body, shaking as he let out inside her womb before finally climbing off.

The next girl climbed on, grinding her hips rapidly against Sora, savagely riding his shaft.

"J-Jibril?"

"Correct, Master."

Jibril giggled, happy that Master had finally guessed correctly, and she milked him vigorously, squeezing as much as she could out of him as he came inside her.

Sora barely had a second to recover before yet another pussy climbed onto his shaft. He felt the stinging pain of his overstimulated cock, groaning as the pussy clenched his shaft, sucking him completely inside. He felt the slick, wet, warm pussy and began to wonder if it wasn't the pussy he had just been in.

"J-Jibril again?"

"I'M STEPH!"

Steph dismounted and slapped Sora's cock in frustration. Sora moaned with pleasure, and Izuna rewarded him for his mistake with a noxious fart directly in his nose. Sora had to suppress the urge to vomit as he shot his load, wringing his balls as semen came shooting out of his swollen cock.

"You came from being farted on, desu. Are you always this disgusting, or just when a loli is sitting on your face, desu?"

The next girl climbed onto Sora's cock. He answered within half a second.

"Feel."

Feel whimpered again and moved her erotic body down Sora's cock, instantly cumming as she began to wonder what about her body was so distinctive. Sora barely lasted much longer, nutting inside her right after.

The last round was assholes. Sora's swollen, red cock twitched in anticipation as the girls lined up, spreading their ass cheeks as they prepared to pleasure their master with their intestines.

The first girl up spread her cheeks and started grinding her bowels against Sora's cock. Sora groaned, tightening up as he entered his slave's rectum.

"Steph!"

Steph let out an annoyed humph. "Well, it's about time."

Sticking her nose up in the air, Steph shoved her asshole one last time against Sora's base as she made him cum and milked him dry with her anus.

Steph pulled out, leaving a thick, bubbly, trail of semen on the bed as her anal creampie immediately began squirting back out from her ass.

The next girl climbed onto Sora's lap.

"Feel."

Feel whimpered again, sobbing. She hadn't even entered Sora yet. Instead, he had managed to recognize her merely from the sound of her ass cheeks jiggling. She was utterly humiliated as Sora began to leak semen, his cock already at the brink of orgasm before she had even touched it. However, she dutifully climbed on top of him anyway, enveloping his shaft inside her rectum as she made him nut.

Sora easily guessed Miko's ass and Kurami's, cumming instantly inside their prim, tight cheeks. He was then greeted again with a very familiar, warm, wet asshole. He clenched his hips, pounding the girl back as he tried to guess who it was.

It felt very familiar, but the last time he had guessed the same girl twice he had been sorely punished for it.

"Jibril?"

"NO, IT'S STEPH AGAIN! Sora, you idio-o-o-o-o-o-o-t!"

Steph began wailing as she began having a temper tantrum right there on the bed, kicking and beating the mattress.

"How shameful, desu."

Izuna closed her eyes serenely and blithely released another puff of gas all over her king's face.

"Sora, it's come to my attention that you may actually enjoy these farts, desu. This next round will be the last, desu. Before we proceed, I should tell you that my senpais were force-feeding me broccoli last night until I could barely move, desu. I have been barely able to hold my gas in, so no matter how you guess this last round, I will fart in your face, desu."

Sora's erection shot out a thin string of pre-cum in assent.

"How disgusting, desu."

Sora then cried out as he suddenly felt a mass of mouths all sucking him off at the same time. Five lips enveloped his erection, all fellating him in unison.

"Ah…oh…ah-h-h-h…"

"That's right, desu. All the other girls are sucking you off right now, desu. Now, the question is, who can last longer: you getting your dick sucked or me trying to hold in my fart, desu? If you want any chance of sniffing my majestic loli fart once again, you'll have to last long enough to smell it, desu."

Sora clutched the bed. It was incredibly hard to resist the beautiful girls who were wrapped around his cock. He could feel their lips and tongues brushing against him, and he cried out as Jibril and Feel pulled out and began sucking his testicles.

"Does it feel good, desu? Don't you want to let out your cock-milk all over their beautiful faces, desu? Which do you want more: to nut or to smell my filthy broccoli farts, desu?"

Sora gripped the sheets. It was extremely hard to resist the beautiful girls who were now moaning and sighing as they sucked him off. Miko stuffed his entire tip in her mouth, adjusting her glasses with one hand as she played with herself with the other. The girls were relentless, refusing to pause to allow Sora to cool down, and he felt himself gradually building up.

"Sora, my stomach hurts, desu. I can feel the gas coursing into my bowels, desu. You only need to resist a little bit longer, desu."

Kurami and Miko now teamed up at Sora's tip, digging their tongues together into Sora's urethra as they began pleasuring him from inside. Sora felt his cock jerk back as it shot a bit of pre-cum into their mouths. Kurami and Miko did not stop, simply slobbering on his dick as they continued sliding in even deeper.

"Only a little bit longer, desu…"

Sora grunted. He could barely hold it in anymore. The girls sucking his dick were too much for him. He was about to cum. He could barely hold it in any longer.

"Oh. I'm gonna blow. Desu."

Izuna suddenly shot out a toxic supersonic blast of gas all over Sora's face. Several minutes' worth of bottled up gas came bursting out of her all at once, creating an unrestrained explosion of sulfur and methane directly inside Sora's nostrils. Sora's nose began to burn, stinging so intensely that he could feel it in his brain. His entire body seemed to flare up at once as the toxic fumes streamed into his body.

Sora screamed, trapped in place by Izuna's loli ass. He succumbed, erupting all over the girls who were gathered at his crotch. Sora felt the searing, blistering hot gas course into his mouth and nose, filling his lungs up until he couldn't breathe as he simultaneously drained his balls all over his women's faces.

Finally, Izuna strained herself as she spurted out the last little bit of gas from her body, and Sora wrung out the last drop of sperm from his ballsack. Having relieved her belly of its gas, Izuna finally climbed down from Sora's face, allowing him to see the girls he had just defiled with his nut for the first time, smiling and dripping with semen, their eyes glued shut by his massive load.

Izuna grabbed Sora by the face.

"This is what you did because of my fart, you worthless lolicon, desu."

Izuna then kissed Sora, sticking her tongue into the mouth she had just farted in. The king and his pet loli made out for several minutes as Izuna clung to Sora, pulling him back in every time he gasped for breath. Finally, Izuna separated, smiling at her master with flushed cheeks.

The rest of Sora's harem wiped the cum away from their faces and accompanied their master as he finally got out of bed. Sora allowed his girls to dress him before heading out the bedroom door.

Miko opened the door to reveal two slightly wrinkled, MILF-y ass cheeks blocking the exit.

The two head maids were flashing their master, shaking their hips as their aged ass cheeks jiggled. Joining the head maid and her deputy were a massive army of maids, all standing at attention with their tits and pussies exposed.

Jibril turned toward Sora.

"Let's go eat, Master. After breakfast, we're going to play the guessing game again—this time with the royal household. And after that, we'll play with the weregirls. And during lunch, we'll play with the kitchen staff. And after that, we'll play with the gardening staff. And after that, we'll play with the maintenance staff. And after that…"

Sora groaned. His penis was unyieldingly hard again. His balls, which had just been drained dry minutes before, were now filled with sperm once again, aching for release.

Jibril cocked her head and smiled.

"Master, have you ever wondered what a MILF's farts smell like?"

…

Sora walked into the cabinet room on Wednesday morning to conduct the weekly meeting with his ministers of the crown.

The assembled ministers stood up to greet their king—and were shocked to see him sauntering in with his dick hanging out of his pants and Jibril and Steph in his arms.

The Chancellor of the Exchequer gripped his robes and cleared his throat. "U-Um, good morning, Your Majesty. Is Her Majesty doing better?"

"She's stabilized, but Shiro still can't come to the ministerial meeting."

"Ah…yes…well, we all wish her the best and a speedy recovery," said the Secretary of State.

"Thank you for your kind words, my Lord," said Jibril. She began to rub Sora's chest under his shirt as Steph grasped Sora by the cheek and started making out with him.

The Lord Privy Seal coughed and struggled to hide his erection, while the Chief Cabinet Secretary simply stared at the ceiling.

Sora pulled away and whispered in Steph's ear, and the two girls pulled away from him, bowing as they took their leave. Once they were out the door, Sora took his seat and clasped his hands together, staring at his council of ministers.

"So, let's get started, shall we?"

The ministers stared at each other and shuffled awkwardly at the table. Clearing his throat, the Lord Chancellor began to speak.

"Well, um, the latest agricultural figures for the spring harvest have arrived. Figures for root vegetables and legumes have…"

Sora leaned to one side, resting his cheek on his hand as he listened to the minister's report.

"These numbers seem much higher than last year."

"Yes, well this takes into account the agricultural output of the newly acquired territories…"

"I see. And which office compiled this report?"

"Um, it came from the Permanent Secretary for Fortifications, the March, and Borderlands."

"Have they always been in charge of agricultural figures?"

"Well, yes…Elchea isn't highly agricultural, so the farms fall under the Border Office's purview…"

"There used to be an Office for Agriculture, didn't there?"

"Uh, yes…it was consolidated into the Border Office after the last of the major rural areas were lost to the werebeasts."

"It seems like time to reopen that office, isn't it? Let's start recruiting civil servants to move for the reorganization."

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty."

Sora continued to conduct the meeting normally, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. The ministers tried to get the memory of the king's trouser snake out of their heads and proceed as usual.

Suddenly, the door to the cabinet room burst open again as Steph and Jibril walked in with a maid and a weregirl in tow, both dressed in their indecent uniforms that showed off their half-naked bodies.

"Your order has arrived, Master! A big, busty blonde maid with big tits and a petite, flat-chested fox-girl with caramel orange hair."

The two girls strutted up to Sora and shook their hips in his face to prove that their carpets matched their drapes. They then both sat on Sora's lap, straddling him as they kissed him and placed their hands on his lap.

Sora began making out with them, taking turns with each girl. As the two girls clasped their hands around his shaft, he turned back to his ministers.

"Very good. Next order of business?"

The ministers stared at Sora, shocked. His hand shaking, the chancellor of the exchequer prepared to deliver the report from the royal revenue and customs.

"Y-Your Majesty…"

Sora pulled away from the weregirl to address his minister. "I'm listening."

The chancellor nodded as Sora went back to kissing his girls. He read out the summary of the report, looking up every few seconds and then quickly looking back down. After what felt like much longer than the two minutes it actually took, the minister put down his paper and averted his gaze, looking away from his king.

Sora stood up to respond to the minister's report, and the two girls began to suck Sora's cock.

"Since the trade from our ports has increased since the annexation, it seems like we should start increasing the size of the coast guard fleet. Do you agree?"

The chancellor stared at Sora, speechless.

"Chancellor?"

"OH! Uh…y-yes, sire, that's what I propose as well."

"Good."

Sora grunted, and his cock suddenly emerged from between the two girls' lips as he ejaculated all over the priceless antique table. The ministers stared silently, and Sora pulled out from between the girls' mouths and dismissed them. Jibril and Steph bowed and escorted the girls out of the cabinet room.

"I believe the Solicitor General sent in news regarding the pending case to be argued before the Lords of Appeal in Ordinary next month?"

The minister for justice stared at his colleagues before getting up hesitantly.

"Ah…yes. In the matter of the state's case, the solicitor general would like to inform the cabinet that there has been an amicus brief filed on the state's behalf…"

Before the minister could read his subordinate's report any further, the doors opened up once again, and Jibril and Steph entered again with more girls—a beautiful weregirl with fiery red hair and flaming orange eyes and a tall, elegant maid with long, black hair. Behind them was a shy, busty girl in a long, flowing dark blue robe with long, wavy brown hair and glasses, holding a book and quill.

Of all the girls in the room, she was the only one who was not almost completely naked. Rather, her thick, child-bearing hips and large milky breasts were obscured by her long robe. However, her oversized nipples showed through the fabric, and there was an ugly, dark stain around her crotch, making it clear that she was not wearing any underwear.

"Excuse me, my Lord, we need to borrow the King for just a minute."

"Y-Yes, Your Highness."

The minister for justice sat down and allowed Steph to speak with the king. Steph turned to Sora and grabbed the robed girl by her massive knockers, jiggling them as she played with her nipples.

"This is the girl I was talking about, Sora. She's been in charge of organizing and archiving all the newly-acquired books from the Eastern Federation. She's done quite an admirable job."

Steph squeezed the librarian girl's breasts as she emphasized the last sentence, and the girl began squealing as her nipples started to leak milk all over her robe, forming two large wet spots on her chest.

"I see. So you propose…"

"That she be transferred from her branch at the archives to the royal library inside the palace."

The ministers glanced at each other as they realized that the king was conducting a job interview in the middle of a cabinet meeting.

"I see. And what are her other credentials?"

"Of course, Sora. I'll let you look over her _qualifications_ carefully."

Steph lifted the librarian's robes up, showing off her large, milky white tits and sweaty, hairy pussy. Her massive, pale, caramel-brown areolae covered nearly half her breasts, and her fat nipples were completely erect. The dark brown pubes around her pussy were thick and jungle-like, soaked with pussy juice and giving off a pungent, sour odor that could be smelled throughout the entire room.

Sora began to inspect the librarian's body, looking her up and down carefully. He then suddenly shoved his face in the librarian's bush and sniffed deeply, shuddering violently as he leaked some pre-cum from his naked penis. Nodding his head, he stood back up and grasped the librarian by the chin, looking into her eyes before kissing her. The librarian obediently kissed back, moaning as she started slobbering on her king's lips and her pussy lips started to drool.

Sora pulled away after several seconds, sitting back down and ogling the girl's body again.

"She's also one of the most efficient scribes in the kingdom, and she graduated at the top of her class at the academy."

Sora nodded as Steph helpfully offered this information just a few minutes late.

Meanwhile, the maid and the weregirl had gotten on the ground and lifted their feet up to Sora's lap. Now they pleasured him, rubbing their toes against his shaft. As they fucked him with their feet, it became obvious why Sora had requested these girls. Both girls had extremely large feet, the weregirl's toes painted in bright shades of carnelian, orange, and gold, the maid's in violet, blue and black. Their clashing toenails formed a brilliant palette along Sora's dick as they pleasured him, and Sora grunted as he leaked pre-cum all over their soles.

"She seems quite satisfactory, Steph. However, we must be rigorous in the hiring process, and I need to conduct a formal check of her resumé."

"Yes, Sora. That is perfectly understandable."

Steph slapped the librarian on the ass, and the timid, bookish girl climbed onto the table and lifted her feet up to Sora's face. Even though the two girls on the floor already had large feet, theirs could not compare to the librarian's massive, white soles. She pressed them against Sora's face, sheepishly smiling as the king started sniffing her feet.

Sora moaned and grunted as he began sucking the librarian's toes. The librarian moaned, playing with herself as she wiggled them in Sora's mouth.

Sora pulled away briefly to lean over and look at the minister for justice.

"I'm sorry, I kept you waiting, didn't I? Please carry on."

The minister stared at his fellow council members, his hands shaking as he held the brief in his hands. Realizing there was no way out of this, the minister began reading from his paper.

"U-Um, the amicus curiae in question is the treasurer of the royal inns of court…Uh, in his brief, c-citing the precedent held in the famous case of the _Stonemasons' Guild v._ , uh…"

His two assistants continued to work Sora's shaft with their feet. By now, Sora's cock was so wet from his pre-cum that the girls' toes created a loud, slick, fapping noise as they jerked him off.

"Please continue, minister. Don't mind me; I'm listening. I remember reading about that case; the main point of contention was over the question of original jurisdiction for civil cases involving guild members, right?"

The minister of justice muttered something indistinct and nodded, sitting back down as Sora shoved his face back in the librarian's feet. His weregirl and maid jerked him off even faster, frantically slapping against his cock with the soles of their feet until he suddenly bust his nut, shooting his load all over the underside of the librarian's exposed thighs.

Sora pulled away and kissed the librarian again, placing his hands across her slippery wet crotch as his two girls continued to play with his flaccid cock with their feet.

"So, what do you think, Sora?"

Sora pulled away from the librarian and nodded.

"You covered all your bases, Steph. It doesn't matter how erotic and slutty a candidate is if her feet aren't beautiful. However, this girl has proven more than satisfactory. She's hired."

Sora then turned to address his cabinet again.

"I believe I asked the Secretary of State to deliver an intelligence report regarding Oceando. Could you go ahead and deliver that now?"

The foreign minister stood up and stared down at his papers. The council of ministers had sat through enough of the meeting to see where this was going.

"O-Our spymaster reports that O-Oceando is a v-very difficult place to penetrate. Rather little information about the place makes it out because of its secluded location deep underwater. Uh…"

Sora suddenly stood up while the minister read from his sheet of paper. Grabbing the librarian by her hips, he spread her thick ass cheeks apart and suddenly began fucking her in the asshole. The librarian grasped the table, screaming as her king plowed her anus.

The foreign secretary gulped, hiding his erection as he watched the new royal librarian squirt all over the carpet.

"T-The reclusive kingdom is home to t-two of the Exceed races, the Seiren and the D-Dhampir. The two coexist in a symbiotic relationship, and it…it is s-suspected that the Dhampir are in serious danger of extinction because of the long-term dwindling of their m-male population."

The maid and the weregirl who had accompanied the librarian now got up from the ground, grabbing their king as they took turns making out with him. Sora kissed both girls, running his tongue sloppily over their mouths as he continued fucking the librarian in the ass. He then thrust his cock inside the librarian one last time as he came inside her.

The foreign secretary wiped his forehead and finished his report, burying his head in his arms on the table. The rest of the assembled ministers all sat silently, waiting for Sora to finish making out with the new royal librarian, their crotches all collectively quivering as they stared at Sora's dripping cock hanging halfway out of the girl's swollen third eye.

Steph bowed and approached Sora again.

"Sora, this girl would be the first female librarian at the royal palace. My proposal for her new uniform would be the specially-designed robes she's wearing right now. She would wear no underwear underneath, so her thick, erect nipples would be constantly visible for everyone to see. She'd be wearing sandals underneath these robes so that every time she walks, her giant, slutty feet will peek out, teasing the men around her."

"And the neckline and hem can be pulled away for easy access to her body?"

"Exactly."

Sora pondered the librarian's clothes. "This would be the first palace uniform that doesn't expose the girl's breasts and pussy."

"No. You would have to pull them up to see the goods. However, the outline of her whorish body is clearly visible beneath the robes, tantalizing anyone who sees her thicc booty."

Sora's penis was already erect as he listened to Steph's argument. He was convinced, and he nodded his approval.

Steph bowed again. Then, grabbing the librarian by the legs, she lifted the librarian's feet up to Sora's face.

"How would you propose we paint these? I propose purple on her left foot to represent her robes, and on her right foot, chestnut brown on these four toes and white on the big toe to represent her quill."

Sora nodded again. "That would work. How many librarians are currently at the palace right now?"

"Ten."

"All male? Transfer them or offer them a buyout or something. Just get rid of them and replace them with girls."

"Yes, Sora."

"Steph, your uniform only works on girls whose nipples can properly make an impression on the fabric. Make sure the new girls you hire have embarrassingly large, thick nipples."

"Yes, Sora. I'll send female gendarmes to find every female librarian in the country and strip search them."

"You should also search the girls at the royal academies."

"Very well, Sora. I'll have them strip down the highest-scoring students at every school and draft the suitable ones for the palace."

Sora nodded with approval. Having resolved the issues regarding his new library staff, he got up from his chair, turning back to his council of ministers, his erect cock still in full view. He turned to his chancellor of the exchequer.

"We have more than enough money in the royal treasury to fund everything I just said, yes?"

The chancellor shook, doing his best to look away from Sora's dick. "Y-Yes, sire."

"Good."

Sora squeezed the librarian girl's breasts one more time, and she squirted slightly in embarrassment. Steph and Jibril bowed, and Sora turned back to his cabinet, his erect cock still in full view.

"That concludes the weekly meeting. I think we had a productive time. Thank you all, gentlemen."

With that, Sora and his group of girls left the room, leaving behind a table of stunned old men who were still furtively adjusting the folds of their robes.

* * *

 **I have completely made up all of these minor characters. However, for your fantasizing pleasure, I imagine the new royal librarian as looking like Wiz from KonoSuba, except with much bigger nipples.**


	14. The Orgy

**CONTENT WARNING: Look at the title of this chapter. Expect the unexpected.**

* * *

"Ugh…oh…oh…oh-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h…OH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H!"

Steph gripped the wall décor, bending over as her king had his way with her. Her skirt was lifted up over her hips, baring her soft, peach-pale ass cheeks as they bounced and clapped, while Sora's cock thrust in between her legs, filling her pussy up. Steph grabbed the wall, her legs shaking as she struggled to stand up.

A passing maid was taken by surprise as she saw the king and the former princess of Elchea having sex in the middle of a busy hallway. However, she simply bowed and approached the king as usual, embracing him and kissing him on the lips while he continued to fuck his royal slampiece.

Sora ogled the maid, staring at her feet and ass cheeks as she walked away, before turning back to Steph. Sora pulled on her hair, yanking her head back as he forcefully made out with her as well. Steph kissed back, sucking on Sora's lips before opening up her mouth and licking him sloppily across the face.

Sora grunted again and came inside Steph's fiery crotch, pulling out as he began to leak semen all over her hot-pink pubes. He then grabbed Steph again and made out with her once more, running his hands through her luxurious red locks as they ground their bodies together against the wall.

Sora then entered Steph again, slipping his newly-erect cock into her snatch as he pumped inside her one last time. Steph lifted her legs off the ground, wrapping her ankles around Sora's waist as she clung to the wall for support, slamming against it with each pump of Sora's crotch.

Steph grabbed Sora and kissed him again as her toes twitched in her sandals. Finally, with a single, long, shrill scream, she clutched her king's shoulders and came on the carpet, squirting everywhere as Sora came in her womb, releasing his seed for the last time as his arms and legs gave in and he dropped Steph onto the floor.

Steph spread her legs, furiously masturbating as she kissed Sora's cock. Steph gripped Happy-sama with one hand, lifting it up as she kissed it on the urethra. She pried Happy-sama open with her winding tongue, teasing Sora as she penetrated him with the tip of her tongue, giving the slightest thrust as Sora shook with ecstasy.

Steph began cleaning Happy-sama off, lifting it up as she sucked and licked its underside. Steph stared at Sora with her big, blue eyes, batting her eyelashes innocently as she squirted once more all over the carpet. Sora felt his cock getting harder and twitching as his princess cleaned him, until finally Steph pulled away, pulling her skirt back down over her thighs as she left him erect once more.

"That was an amazing show, Master. I think I came almost as much as Steph did just from watching that."

Jibril clapped her hands, applauding Sora and Steph for their performance before placing her hands back onto Feel's head, shoving the beautiful blonde elf back into her crotch as she squirted one last time inside Feel's mouth.

Tossing Feel aside like a used rag, Jibril got up and embraced Sora, draping her arms over Sora's shoulders as she stared into his eyes, before kissing him. Sora kissed back, digging his tongue deep inside Jibril's mouth as he rubbed his erect cock between her thighs.

Jibril pulled away and winked at Steph.

"Oh, you were wonderful too, Steph. That was really hot. I got so sprung watching your tight little cunt getting stuffed, and I don't even swing that way."

"Shut up, Jibril. You're the gayest bitch in the whole palace. You'll fuck anything with a pussy."

Jibril giggled and grasped Steph's mouth with her lips, shutting her up with a kiss with her arms still wrapped around Sora. Steph kissed back, thrusting her tongue into Jibril's mouth as the princess and the Flügel began to make out. Then finally pulling away, Jibril turned back to Sora, whom she had still been clinging while she was kissing Steph, and gave him a smile.

"Let's fuck, Master. I could taste your dick in Steph's mouth, and I'm all wet now."

Jibril kissed Sora again as she began to straddle his cock, placing it between her thighs. Steph leaned against the wall and grabbed Kurami, who had been sitting next Feel the whole time, and shoved her face into her crotch. Steph moaned as Jibril and Sora began to fuck, and she started masturbating with Kurami's mouth as she watched.

* * *

Sora woke up alone in his bed the next day. It had been a long time since he had been in this unusual situation. He wasn't used to it anymore.

Sora got dressed and wandered out of his room to find a maid in a proper dress—one that fully covered up her body and didn't leave her breasts and ass hanging out. She wore close-toed shoes, and her apron no longer had a giant gash in the middle.

Sora sighed. Of course. Today was Saturday. He had briefly forgotten about the big event that was happening later that night.

Sora caught up with his girls about half an hour later, when Steph and Jibril both rushed up to him with a bunch of floral bouquets.

"Sora, which of these do you think would be better for the front foyer?"

"Master, would hydrangeas or azaleas be a better fit with the marble in the ballroom?"

Sora sighed. Their week of debauchery, the week of endless sex that had begun with his sister's illness, would end at its climax on Saturday night—with a ball.

The highest nobility and the most prominent members of Elchean society would be there: in other words, a bunch of arrogant snobs that Sora hated dealing with. For some reason, they were going to end their momentous week of non-stop fucking with a party for these boring people.

Jibril flashed a list of beverages in front of Sora's face. "Master, what do you think of this menu?"

"I…uh…"

"Good, we'll serve it tonight."

Steph pulled Sora's arm and brandished some ribbons. "What do you think of these?"

"Huh? I don't know, I guess they're fine."

Jibril and Steph weren't really listening to Sora anyway, and he couldn't have cared less. In fact, he was too lethargic to care, in addition to being completely indifferent to the preparations.

Even though Sora had just gotten out of bed, it felt almost as if he hadn't slept at all. He allowed himself to be dragged through the hallways, weakly going along with whatever the two said. Occasionally, Kurami and Feel and Miko and Izuna tagged along, joining along in the planning, but Sora could barely focus.

He couldn't care less; in fact, he couldn't even muster up the energy to tell his girls that he couldn't care less.

Instead, he barely said anything, simply stumbling through the hallways as he allowed his girls to lead him around. Sora shuddered. It was a familiar sensation. When he got like this, he was completely helpless, unable to voice his opinion or stand up for himself.

He only felt this way whenever he was separated from his sister.

Sora rubbed his head. He had thought he had trained himself to be away from his sister. Perhaps it hadn't worked completely. Perhaps his training was wearing off because he hadn't seen Shiro for days now.

Shiro was being looked after by the maids and the palace doctors. It would just be a bother for them to go and visit her at this time, when the palace was already so busy. Sora rubbed his head again, and he tried to get his sister out of his head as his girls continued to drag him around the palace.

…

The sun finally set, and the sky grew dark as the palace grounds were lit with bright lights. Late into the evening, the first couples began arriving at the palace.

Elchea's finest came to the royal palace in all their finery, not only the nobles themselves and their wives, but also their daughters, the beautiful young eligible women of elite society. Sora waited on the floor above, listening to the distant conversations out in the front foyer as the invited guests slowly started to file towards the main ballroom.

The palace was lavishly decorated, but the mood seemed more somber and officious than at any other time since Sora and Shiro had moved in.

Sora walked down the hallway and stared at the servants who scurried about. They wore their old uniforms, the clothes that they had used to wear before the days of debauchery had descended upon the palace.

The cute weregirls had withdrawn for the night. The cumstains had been wiped clean, the random scratch marks on the wall from all the various maids and weregirls Sora had fucked completely painted over.

In short, all trace of everything that had been enjoyable about palace life over the last few weeks was gone.

Sora sighed and reluctantly descended a set of stairs in a side-wing of the palace to enter his dressing room. Kurami and Feel and Miko and Izuna were already waiting for him, already dressed in their evening finery. Sora was shocked at the intricate and elegant designs of the girls' dresses.

Kurami's hair had been done up in a braid and decorated with a large, pink carnation. She wore a long, trailing dress of blue satin that shimmered in the light, changing into different shades whenever she moved.

Feel had on a long, forest-green dress with white and brown trimmings. Around her long, blonde hair was a tiara of iridescent feathers cut and shaped out of enamel and silver, and her long, drooping elven ears were weighed down with opulent, shimmering jewel earrings.

Miko and Izuna wore the most exotic dresses of all. As emissaries of the Eastern Federation, their dresses were based off their kimonos, with large sashes resembling obis around their waists and cloth flowers and bells tied to the back. Miko's dress was scarlet and gold, while Izuna's was in pink and purple.

"You're finally here. Come on, Sora, you need to get dressed for the ball."

Miko displayed the clothes that Sora was to wear. These resembled the frilled, flowing robes that Sora had been forced to wear to his coronation. He had thought that he'd been done with that sort of thing a long time ago, yet now he was putting on clothing that was so convoluted and difficult to wear that all four of his girls had to help him get dressed.

As he finished dressing, Kurami began to blush, while Feel cocked her head and giggled and Miko simply flashed a sultry smile. Izuna's face remained expressionless, as it usually was, but her ears twitched as she stared at Sora.

Miko bowed and presented a white, sequined eyemask. Sora stared at it in confusion and looked up again to see to his surprise that all four girls were now wearing masks of their own.

"What the…"

"Sora, this is a masquerade ball."

Sora threw his head back in frustration. He was pretty sure that he hadn't been informed about this. Actually, he probably had been, but he had just forgotten. At this point, he was simply along for the ride. Sora snatched the mask out of Miko's hands and put it on, sighing as he and the girls walked out of the dressing room.

Sora had read enough light novels to know how this worked; these sorts of dances took hours. He was going to have to spend the whole time socializing with a bunch of people he didn't like, without his sister to keep him company.

This was going to suck.

Sora and his four girls went through a series of side rooms, snaking around the palace before emerging into the hallway right in front of the ballroom entrance.

Kurami and Feel opened the doors, and Sora emerged into the brightly-lit ballroom, where dozens of the richest and most powerful men in Elchea and their wives and daughters awaited, dressed in opulent finery, their faces concealed behind masks almost as brilliant and colorful as their dresses and robes.

The entire room was silent as Sora walked in. The four girls followed behind him. Gradually, the room of nobles bowed, and Sora made his way to the head of the ballroom, where Steph and Jibril were standing.

Steph was wearing a light blue, flowing, floor-length dress laden with pearly, off-white cloth rosettes and ribbons. Like all the other women in the ballroom, she wore long, elbow-length white gloves, and her hair had been straightened and tied up in a folded ponytail. She wore a pearl and diamond tiara around her bright red hair, and her mask was bedazzled with rubies and emeralds and sapphires.

Meanwhile, Jibril wore a gleaming silver dress with black trimming evocative of the black markings throughout her body, with slits cut in the back for her feathery, angelic wings. She was wearing a pair of black bridal gauntlets that resembled the fingerless gloves she normally wore, but these shimmered and gleamed in the light. Like everyone else in the ballroom, Jibril now wore a mask that covered up most of her face so that only her honey-gold eyes were still visible.

Sora took his place in the front of the group of girls, and he wondered if he should say something. Instead, to his surprise, Steph stepped forward instead, motioning for him to step aside as she gave a short welcoming speech. Once she was finished, the orchestra began playing, and Steph turned back to Sora, smiling as she extended her hand.

"It's time for us to open the dance, my king."

Sora glanced at Steph in surprise, wondering why she was playing such a big role tonight. He took Steph by the hand, and they began to dance. Sora stared into Steph's deep blue eyes, transfixed as she took the lead. Steph encouraged him through the dance, whispering directions to him as they circled around the wide expanse of the dance floor alone.

Sora looked around the room and glanced into the masks of all the noblemen around. Though he couldn't see their faces, he could tell detect hostility in their eyes.

Sora then realized that for all that he and his sister disliked the nobles, they disliked them just as much back.

Their rise to the throne of Elchea had been unprecedented in Elchea's history, and it had shaken the very foundations of Elchean society. The two had come out of nowhere, essentially as vagrants, their origins unknown, to completely overthrow the ruling royal house that had reigned for millennia. In order to bring Elchea back to greatness, they had relied on their own circle of allies, rather than the nobles and ministers.

And the circle he had relied on was something indeed. Sora glanced at the other five girls. There was a Flügel; an Elf; two Werebeasts, including the former ruler of the country they had just conquered; and a human who was suspected of being a spy for the Elves.

And all that before getting into the rumors about the recent goings-on in the royal palace.

Of the people that Sora was around daily, Steph was the only one whom any of these nobles trusted in the slightest.

Sora gulped as he suddenly realized the purpose of this ball. They were trying to make peace with the elite of Elchea and reconcile them with the new rulers.

This dance suddenly seemed really, really important.

…

Steph winked at Sora as they finished the first dance. What had lasted only a few minutes had seemed more like an hour to Sora.

Sora then danced with each of his other girls, starting with Jibril. Jibril blushed as she took her master's hand, and her wings even seemed to flutter with embarrassment. Sora wasn't used to this innocent side of Jibril, and he blushed underneath his mask as she clung to him, hugging him close and acting somewhat like a normal girl.

Finally, once Sora was done dancing with Izuna, he went off to the side and watched the rest of the couples join the ballroom floor.

As the ball got going, more and more of the guests began congregating around Sora, eager for the chance to chat with the king. In particular, Sora found himself the center of attention of several ladies.

"My, you're so young and thin in person!"

"I can't believe such a handsome young man conquered the werebeasts!"

"With his little sister too!"

As it turned out, Sora was far more popular with the wives and daughters than with the noblemen themselves. The women were fascinated by his obscure origins and eccentric personality, and they began asking him questions about himself, eagerly listening to all of his answers.

A rather curvy, attractive duchess with wavy, orange hair tied in a high ponytail grabbed Sora by the arm and watched him closely with a coy, wide smile.

"So, Your Majesty, tell us how you've enjoyed your first social season in high society so far!"

"Um…"

"It's such a shame the palace hasn't been as active with events this year—but then again you and the Queen have been awfully busy lately, what with vanquishing our opponents and all."

Sora blushed as he stared at the woman. She was one of the most distinguished guests here, but she looked far younger than her true age. Some of the other women began complaining as the duchess claimed Sora all for herself.

Another noble, a tall, beautiful countess with platinum blonde hair, managed to free Sora from the aggressive duchess's grasp, smiling at Sora as she pulled him free.

"Ah, sorry about that, Your Majesty. Many of the women here have wanted to meet the King in person. You've been so busy restoring our nation that many haven't had the chance to see you up close."

Sora mumbled something in answer and nodded. The countess giggled.

"The way all these women are fighting over you—it's not very noble, is it?"

Sora mumbled something again and shook his head. The countess giggled again and grabbed Sora by the arm.

"By the way, you haven't met my daughter yet, have you?"

The blonde countess dragged out a slender, tall girl with similarly bright blonde hair, so pale that it looked almost white. Even with her mask on, it was clear that the girl looked just like her mother.

"Mo-o-o-o-o-o-m!"

The girl blushed and covered her face (even though she already had a mask on). The mother giggled and placed her lips next to Sora's ear.

"Oh, don't be worried, Your Majesty. She just really likes you."

The girl squealed, confirming her mother's bold statement. She glanced at Sora and nervously gave a quick curtsy before scampering off back to her group of friends.

Sora looked over to see a group of teenagers, all whispering to each other and stealing glances at him. The daughters had all worn paler dresses, some in pastel, others in metallic silvers and pearls, while their mothers had opted for bright dresses of red and green and gold. While the nobles' wives had been aggressive and hungry for the king's attention, the daughters were far shier.

When the girls saw him looking back, they all panicked and went back to whispering to each other.

Finally, one of their group, a pretty girl with long, straight black hair and wearing a sky-blue dress, walked timidly up to Sora. Clearing her throat and with her eyes pointed to the ground, she smiled nervously as she bit her lip.

"Um, Your Majesty…w-would you like to dance with me?"

Sora was surprised by the request and simply nodded. He took the girl by the hand and walked into the center of the ballroom with her.

The others suddenly became jealous as they watched, and they started arguing over who would dance with him next. The mothers started bickering too, whispering and muttering to each other as they discussed whether it would be appropriate for them to dance with the young king as well.

Once Sora was done dancing with the black-haired girl, he was approached by a curvy brunette with waist-length wavy hair, wearing a yellow-green dress.

One by one, each of the daughters in the group approached Sora and danced with him, until only the tall, slender blonde daughter was left. She glanced to the side, approaching Sora as she took his outstretched hand without speaking to him.

The two floated out onto the dance floor. Though her steps were nervous at first, the blonde girl was quite skilled at dancing. Sora simply followed along, grateful that he didn't have to rely too much on those dancing classes.

The girl was quite pretty, her soft aqua-green eyes glittering in the light of the chandeliers even as she barely looked up at her king. She kept blushing through their dance, and Sora simply smiled, mentioning nothing of it. He sympathized with the girl's shyness.

Sora and the blonde girl then returned from the dance floor, and Sora kissed her hand.

"Thank you. That was wonderful. May I have your name?"

Sora pulled this line off with uncharacteristic smoothness, and the girl suddenly blushed as she gave a nervous smile and opened her mouth.

"Um…it's—"

"Mika! Mi-i-i-i-i-i-i-ka! There you are, Mika!"

Steph suddenly appeared out of nowhere and gave the blonde girl a hug. Mika's eyes widened, and she blushed as Steph kissed her on both her cheeks.

"What have you been up to…OH, you were dancing with Sora?"

Steph giggled and turned to Sora.

"Did you know that Mika has a crush on you?"

The blonde girl blushed and slapped Steph on the arm, while Steph simply giggled and approached the rest of the group of noble daughters. Sora suddenly remembered that Steph had been classmates with all of them in school.

"Rin, how are you! You look so pretty in that dress!"

The black-haired girl nodded and smiled, and Steph then turned to the wavy-haired brunette.

"I love your hair, Clara! That's such a great look!"

Steph was a natural in this sort of environment. Sora smiled and backed away as he began wandering around the edge of the ballroom floor again, watching the rest of the dance.

* * *

Talking to the noble ladies had been a decent way to pass the time, but Sora was soon thinking about his sister again. The evening would have been far more bearable if Shiro were here. However, she was probably asleep now, still trying to finish off the fever that she had been fighting for almost a week.

Sora suddenly noticed a lull in the activity out on the dance floor as the music stopped. Steph, Jibril, Kurami, Feel, Miko, and Izuna surrounded him and pushed him back to the front of the room. This was an intermission, and Sora was needed for some reason.

Once he had been escorted in front of the crowd of guests, Steph stepped forward to address the room for the second time that evening.

"My lords and ladies, it is good of you all to come tonight to the royal ball. Thank you all for being here."

The ladies began to politely clap, while the men continued to glare silently at Sora.

"Now, as you all know, the royal palace has held far fewer social events than usual this season. Many of our annual events were canceled or rescheduled. In fact, this is the first ball that the royal palace has held this season.

"This is because the last few months have been very turbulent and eventful for our kingdom. We lost our old king and gained a new royal pair. We bet our future as a race in a match against the werebeasts—and won. To compensate for all the social events we had to cancel, we decided to hold this dance in celebration of our recent victories.

"We have come out of this stronger than ever before. Ours is a glorious new empire, one which will unify all of the races on Disboard! And none of it would have been possible without our new king."

Steph suddenly grabbed Sora by the arm and raised it up in the air.

"Long live Imanity! Long live Elchea! Long live our king!"

The entire room cheered, the women more loudly than the men.

Steph turned and smiled at Sora. She then suddenly grabbed him by his arms as she pulled him in and kissed him. The cheers turned into gasps shock as the former crown princess of Elchea made out with her king, thrusting her tongue into his mouth with loud, erotic moans as she rubbed her body longingly against his torso.

Steph pulled away, smiling as a string of drool hung from her tongue.

" _I love you, Sora._ "

Then turning back to the stunned crowd, Steph said, with a grin:

"Now, let the real party begin!"

Steph grabbed her dress and lifted the hem of her skirt off the ground to reveal a pair of high-heeled sandals. Her feet were completely exposed, her freshly-painted toes glittering in cerulean and magenta and golden yellow for all the room to see.

Jibril and Kurami and Feel and Miko and Izuna all lifted up their dresses as well, revealing their open-toed sandals as they flashed the entire ballroom with their slutty feet, toes glittering brightly with metallic nail polish.

Then, to Sora's shock, all of the women in the room began to do the same as well, the beautiful noble wives and daughters of Elchea lifting their skirts up as they revealed their sandals. Their beautiful feet were all uncovered, their toenails painted in a dazzling array of metallic colors to match their eyes and hair and dresses.

The men in the room stared in shock and stepped forward to confront their wives and daughters, but they were brushed aside. The women of the ball had all planned this one moment together as they approached their king, licking their lips as they flashed their toes.

Steph placed her hand across Sora's chest and kissed him again, staring at him through her shimmering, feathery mask.

"Please enjoy yourself, Your Majesty."

Steph and Jibril then suddenly ripped away Sora's robe as they whipped out his cock, showing off Happy-sama to the whole room. The noble ladies stared at Sora's member in awe, squealing as they got even closer.

The aggressive redheaded duchess grabbed Sora first, forcefully kissing him as she fondled the base of his cock. Sora kissed her back, his body growing limp as the duchess's massive breasts crushed his torso, her large, erect nipples sticking through her dress and jabbing his chest.

Sora was then pulled away, his head turned in the other direction as he stared at the tall, blonde countess—Mika's mother. Mika's mother had lost her gentle demeanor now, and her green eyes flashed lustfully as she grasped him and claimed him for her own.

Sora could barely recognize the graceful lady from earlier that evening. The woman in front of him now was brutal, feral, savage. She dug her fingers around Sora's waist, baring her teeth as she thrust her lips against Sora's mouth, fiercely making out with him as she rubbed her bare, uncovered thighs against his cock.

The duchess got back up off the ground, shoving the countess out of the way as she grabbed Sora's cock once again. The blonde and the redhead started fighting over Sora's cock, wrestling and pulling each other's hair and ripping each other's dresses apart until both their breasts and pussies were exposed.

The two MILFs then grabbed Sora by the neck and kissed him at the same time, pressing their lips against his mouth as they both entered him with their tongues. Sora kissed both girls at the same time, enjoying the sensation of both their tongues inside his mouth as both women also began jerking him off as well.

Sora threw his head back, moaning as two pairs of noble MILF hands pleasured him at the same time. He nutted almost immediately, shooting his load all over their expensive silk gloves. The redhead and the blonde began wrestling again, grabbing each other as they continued to fight over Sora before suddenly being pushed out of the way by the rest of the wives.

Sora extended his arm into the air as he began to disappear under a pile of bodies. The elegant, noble wives he had been talking to earlier that evening became mindless animals, utterly unrecognizable, obsessed only with cock as they wrestled each other. Occasionally one of the wives would win, mounting Sora and riding him to orgasm before immediately being dethroned by her rivals.

The pile of bodies before him descended into a wanton orgy of fucking as the beautiful noble MILFs started angrily making out and hate-fucking each other, forming a ring in the center of the ballroom floor with Sora in the middle.

Finally, all the noble wives got in a line, bending over as they presented themselves to their king. Sora went down the line of MILFs, tasting their noble pussies with his cock as he ravaged them from behind. The illustrious women of the realm all became his cum dumpsters as duchesses and countesses, dames and baronesses, heiresses and ministers' wives alike, fell to Sora's cock and became his personal pleasure holes.

Finally, the proudest and most illustrious women of the realm all lay on the floor, their pussies full of cum, while Sora stood in the middle, fully erect.

…

Sora was suddenly surprised to see the slender, blonde daughter of the countess approaching him on her own, still wearing her creamy off-white dress, which was mostly intact, her green eyes still obscured by her bright, sequined mask.

Mika was flanked by two of her friends, the busty brunette and the black-haired beauty from earlier. Together the three daughters stepped over the pile of bodies, where their mothers were busy schlicking in an animalistic frenzy, and stopped at where Sora was standing.

The other two girls stood back, allowing Mika to step forth alone. She stood over Sora, still averting her eyes.

"Your Majesty…"

The girl trembled, biting her lip as she blushed, wiggling her hips. Sora was taken by this frail, shy girl, growing more and more entranced as she finally looked at him, and he stared into her pale, blue-green eyes.

"Your Majesty! I beg of you, p-please…please…"

The blonde girl leaned forward, bowing to Sora as her long, blonde locks dropped towards the floor.

"Please tear apart my pussy with your fat donkey dick!"

Sora was speechless as the shy, delicate girl who could barely look at him suddenly grabbed him by the crotch and began loudly sucking his cock, shamelessly slobbering on his knob in front of the most distinguished nobles in the country. Her two friends knelt down next to her, looking up and smiling at Sora as their friend continued to suck him off.

"Don't you know, Your Majesty? Mika-chan's been obsessed with you for a long time," said the black-haired girl.

"Oh, yes. She fell in love with you once she heard the rumors about your giant horse cock," said the busty brunette.

"Didn't you know? Mika-chan loves huge dicks. The biggest boys in our school are only foot-longs. So disappointing."

In fact, Mika had been unable to look up at Sora during their dance because she was too busy staring at his crotch. She had been nervous as she approached him because she was busy fantasizing about his dick. Now that she could see his schlong in its full glory, she eagerly began pleasuring it, overwhelmed with glee that the rumors had been true. Mika looked up at her king, eyeing him hungrily before bringing her mouth fully down to his hilt as she started deepthroating him.

The other two began to join in, staring at Sora as they each began sucking on one of Sora's balls. All three girls stared at Sora, their bright, beautiful eyes gazing at him underneath their masks as they sucked him off with their lips, until Sora could finally take it no longer and exploded all over the blonde's face.

The blonde pulled out, slurping as the semen inside her mouth started dribbling down her chin, and she started gargling Sora's cum in front of the entire ball. Her two companions joined in, grabbing her by the face and sucking her lips as they both began taking turns kissing her.

Mika then stood back up and ripped up her dress, exposing her flat, nearly-nonexistent breasts and her pale, almost white pussy lips, lined with silvery-white pubes. She then stepped up to the king, stamping her feet as she brought her high-heeled sandals down within centimeters of his dick.

Sora stared at the blonde girl's metallic toenails and immediately grew erect again at the sight of her feet. Mika then got on her hands and knees and turned around, presenting herself to her king.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I almost forgot."

She grabbed her shoes and took them off, throwing them aside. She then flashed her bare feet at her king, wiggling her toes.

"You can fuck me now, Your Majesty."

Mika spread her pussy lips and presented her feet to the king. Her toes were painted in light floral green and honey-gold, shimmering and metallic. Her feet were long and pale, almost pure white. Sora stared at Mika's feet and then looked over the rest of the tall, delicate beauty's body.

He immediately grabbed the frail, slender blonde by the hips and fucked her from behind.

Mika grabbed the floor and slammed her hips against Sora, screaming with pain and pleasure as her pussy was stretched out by her king's inestimable girth. Sora cupped his hands around her tiny breasts and started playing with her thick, juicy pink nipples. He kissed her, making out with her as he continued to pummel her between her legs.

Sora then lifted the blonde girl off the ground as he continued to fuck her, displaying her slender torso to the entire room.

The blonde was tall and lanky, so frail that the outlines of her ribs were showing. She flopped in the air, powerless against the king's cock as it slid inside her. She looked like she would break with each thrust from her massive king, yet she came multiple times, squirting all over the floor as her body took it all.

Sora rubbed himself against her back, moaning as he felt her bony hips. The blonde girl was delicate, her lean, tall body frail as it shook in his hands.

Mika was well-bred, but delicate. Her body had to be treated with the utmost care.

He decided to fuck her in the ass.

Sora threw Mika to the ground and spread her ass cheeks apart as he suddenly began to break in her asshole. Mika screamed in pain, clutching the floor as her legs twitched and her eyes filled with tears. The makeup began running down her face as her hips were shoved apart by Sora's girth. The lanky blonde clenched her teeth as her asshole was bruised black and purple, and she began to piss all over Sora's stomach legs as she came from her hellish ass-beating. Mika began to grind her hips against his waist, crying and grinning from the brutal torture, and she suddenly grabbed Sora by the neck as she kissed him.

The two were locked in a mating position now, Sora's cock still deep inside the graceful ojou-sama's bruised ass-pussy. His noble ass-slave was now addicted to the pain, clutching her king by the neck as she refused to allow him to leave her asshole, growing mad with pain and crying earsplitting howls of ecstasy and agony as she came over and over again.

Sora then threw himself forward as he came inside the noble daughter's asshole one last time, filling her up as her waist expanded underneath his fingers. Once he was done with her, Sora pulled out, exposing her gaping asshole.

Mika groaned and became limp, falling to the ground as she curled her toes and pissed all over the floor.

Sora then turned to the group of teenage girls watching to the side. This was the group of daughters he had danced with earlier that evening—they had watched as Sora had had his way, first with their mothers and then with their classmate, and they now gazed at him, licking their lips as they realized that they were next.

Mika's two companions grinned at Sora, ripping their dresses apart as well as they showed off their naked bodies. They both got on all fours on the floor, taking off their shoes as they presented their feet and asses and pussies.

The rest of the noble daughters then turned around and did the same as well, flanking the comatose Mika as they all got on their hands and knees and presented themselves to the king. In all, there were about two dozen girls, all baring their pussies and assholes and feet for their king to fuck. Their toenails were painted in dazzling metallic colors that matched their hair and eyes and dresses, their toes wiggling and hips shaking in anticipation as they waited for their king's dick.

Sora became erect as he stared at the line of beautiful young pussies and feet. He had just fucked the wives of the nobles of the realm, reaming them until their pussies had turned inside out.

Now he would fuck their daughters.

…

Sora first grabbed Mika's brunette friend by the hips, slamming her thick curves into his crotch as he had his way with her. He then grabbed the black-haired girl, wrapping his arm around her throat as he choked her, slamming his cock into her pussy as she tightened her walls, her face growing red.

Sora then went down the line, fucking each girl one by one, until he had fucked all the noble daughters of the realm. The girls lay in a pile, legs spread, semen dripping from their holes as they stared at the ceiling, delirious with pleasure.

Sora grabbed Mika from the ground and fucked her one more time, pummeling her pale, delicate, bony body as she flopped in the air, writhing with pleasure. Sora lifted her face from the ground, showing off her delirious ahegao-face to the crowd. Her eyes were rolling up in their sockets, and her mouth was twisted in a mindless grin, frothing and drooling as she had yet another orgasm, pressing her hips against Sora's crotch as her fragile body shook and buckled once again.

Her father, one of the richest men in the kingdom, watched, growing erect as his daughter was fucked right in front of him. He began to tearfully touch himself, masturbating as Sora first fucked his wife and then his daughter, nutting inside his pants just as Sora came inside Mika's tight, pink cunny, filling up her skinny, pale body.

The rest of the men began to grab at their pants, growing erect with despair. They watched as the king had his way with each of their wives and daughters, powerless to stop it. Their penises grew helplessly erect, prematurely cumming over and over again as they watched their wives and little princesses became the king's cum dumpsters.

The purpose of this ball had not been to make peace with the nobles.

It had been to humiliate them.

Meanwhile, Steph and Jibril and Kurami and Feel and Miko and Izuna were walking through the room, grabbing men by the balls as they forcibly unzipped their trousers.

"Everyone take off your clothes, _now_!"

The girls went through the crowd, forcing all the men to strip down until they were completely naked. The men were now completely defenseless, their dicks exposed. Steph strutted in front of the men, yelling at them as she slapped their flaccid cocks.

"Come on, is that all you've got? Go on, get hard for your king! That's an order!"

Steph bent over and started masturbating in front of all the men, who instantly became hard as they watched the former princess of Elchea flicking her bean, a humiliating admission that they too had secretly wanted to fuck her.

The men then descended upon the pile of supine women, grabbing whichever girls they could. The wives and daughters laughed at the cocks on their men, which were pitiful in comparison to Happy-sama. They spread their legs and allowed the men inside, sneering and mocking them as the small, limp dicks of the masked men failed to satisfy them in comparison to Sora's massive member.

The ball degenerated into an orgy as men and women wantonly fucked each other on the dance floor. Steph and Jibril, Kurami and Feel, and Miko and Izuna all joined in as well, entering the pile of copulating bodies as they had their way with whichever men and women they pleased.

"Is that it? That's all you've got? I'll have you know I'm a _princess_!"

Steph cackled, grabbing two middle-aged men by their cocks as she began manhandling them. The men came within seconds, growing limp and falling to the ground. Steph sneered, placing her foot on their cocks as she stamped them with the soles of her shoes.

"You came this quickly to a girl your daughter's age? Pathetic."

Meanwhile, Jibril had cornered two of the younger men, grabbing them by the necks as they tried to escape. She threw them to the ground, licking her lips as she grabbed their chests and started playing with their nipples.

Both boys popped fear boners, terrified but aroused by the Flügel who was riding on top of them. Jibril giggled, pleased by the erections that the boys had as they gazed upon her body. She made out with each of them in turn, caressing their faces before shoving them down and lifting her dress over her legs. Jibril then restrained the boys, mounting them and riding them until they came.

As the two finally slipped free and ran away, Jibril turned her attention to the crowd of men who were watching her, too aroused to look away, but too terrified to move. She licked her lips and began crawling up to her new prey, her feral eyes flashing wildly.

…

Kurami knelt on the ballroom floor, sucking a line of dicks. Her guests stood and waited as one by one, they were pleasured by her cute little mouth. Kurami stared meekly up at each of her suitors, all older gentlemen with prominent boners, and dutifully choked on their dicks, sucking them until she gagged.

She then looked up at the new group that had surrounded her and found a ring of ladies eagerly eyeing her slender body. Kurami smiled meekly, standing and bowing as the noblewomen of the realm began taking turns kissing and fingering her. Kurami quickly became one of the most popular girls, as men and women alike took turns having their way with the slender pettanko.

Meanwhile, Feel knelt some way off in the distance, pleasuring a line of dicks with her massive breasts. She stared up at the crowd of men who surrounded her, intimidated by their leering grins. Feel squealed as yet another cock shot its load in her face, shuddering as her pussy became soaked. She already had a thick layer of cum on her face, the result of at least a dozen men nutting on her.

Feel was suddenly taken by surprise as one of the men jumped in line and began jerking off to her hair. She shrieked as the man shot his load directly in her hair, covering her golden blonde locks with his semen. Feel puffed her cheeks out and confronted the man.

"That's so rude! You know, you should wait your turn and ask for permission first before cumming in a girl's hair! That's so uncouth. You should be ashamed of yourself, you know. Surely you were raised better than that!"

The rest of the men who were waiting in line got hard as they listened to Feel nagging with her beautiful voice. They started jerking off as well, pumping their dicks next to her face as they stared at her stern expression. The woodland elf was even cuter when she was mad, and all of the old men groaned as they busted their nuts, cumming all over Feel's face.

Feel shrieked and moaned, shuddering as her entire body became glazed by the men's semen. Her long, pointed ears twitched as they received cum as well, with some of the more perverted men shooting their load directly inside her elven ear canals.

Feel felt her open mouth become flooded with semen, and she started masturbating as the cum of at least seven different men filled up her mouth, overflowing and spilling to the floor.

With one last shriek, Feel came all over the ground, curling her toes as the men around her jizzed on her face and body a second time.

…

Miko and Izuna were on the other side of the room, with their own group of enamored followers. The various noble guests of Elchea were fascinated by the two exotic girls, with beastly ears and tails but human faces and bodies.

Each of the two girls were surrounded by a tight ring of nobles who took turns making out with them. The girls and guys who surrounded Miko and Izuna were enthralled by their bodies, ogling their thick metal piercings and groping their breasts and hips.

Miko and Izuna got on the ground and began sucking and eating out the boys and girls who surrounded them. They flicked their tongues, showing the barbell piercings inside their mouths as they began using their long, thick tongues on their suitors' shafts and pussies.

Miko and Izuna then screamed as they began to get fucked. Their tight weregirl pussies squeezed their shafts tightly, constricting them with walls several times stronger than a human, with bodies several degrees hotter than a human's. The men who used them soon succumbed, shooting their load inside the weregirls' pierced snatches before falling to the side, their dicks milked dry by their superhuman pussies.

* * *

Sora sat in the middle of the room, holding Mika and her mother in both his arms. The countess and her daughter both clutched Sora's chest, embracing him as they sucked on his nipples.

Mother and daughter began jerking him off together, grabbing his cock with their four hands as they struggled to fit their fingers around his enormous member.

Both women began to rub their bodies against Sora, pressing their breasts and stomachs against his body as they whispered in his ear.

"How's my daughter's body, Your Majesty~? It's nice and slim and long, isn't it? It really looks like it'd break, doesn't it~? But don't worry, she's had lots of practice with big, fat cocks already."

"Do you like Mama's body, Your Majesty~? Aren't Mama's tiny, flat tits and slim waist erotic? I got my body from her, can't you tell~?"

The countess and her daughter both had the same slim physique, with narrow shoulders and tiny breasts, moderately-sized hips that held modest but shapely ass cheeks, and long, slim legs with beautiful, long, pale feet. Mika was already taller than her mother, giving her an exotic, faerie-like quality about her.

The two girls looked like sisters. Other than Mika's height, they were almost identical. Even their toenails were painted the same shades of floral green and honey-gold, glittering metallic shades that matched perfectly with their pale white skin and silvery hair.

The girls blushed as their king ogled their feet. They looked up at Sora with a smile and opened up their mouths as they stuck their tongues out at him, clamoring for his kiss.

Sora grabbed both women on the head—and removed their masks instead.

Daughter and mother both stared at Sora in shock as their faces were fully revealed. The mother's eyes were sharp and sexy and narrow, the daughter's large and innocent, but both shared the same bright aquamarine irises.

Both girls had beautiful, long blonde hair, so light in color that it was almost white. The countess's hair was cut in long, sweeping bangs over the front of her face that covered one eye, while her daughter had parted bangs that fell on either side of her face.

Mika and her mother both giggled as Sora stared at them without their masks for the first time. Their cheeks were flushed, and they were delighted that Sora was pleased with their appearances. Both women were even more beautiful without their masks on, and Sora grabbed them both by the chin as he started licking their mouths and noses and ears. Both girls moaned, thrusting their cheeks at him as he took turns tonguing them across the face.

Mother and daughter aristocrat then got on their knees, sucking their king off as they slurped on his cock at the same time. Mika began sucking Sora's tip, while her mother sucked off his shaft on the side.

Both women stared up at their master, their green eyes shimmering lustfully. These two illustrious women of high birth, two of the most elite members of high society, had become Sora's whores, publicly humiliating themselves as they slobbered on his dick.

Sora fucked Mika's tender young throat again, thrusting his cock inside her mouth before shooting his load. His cock then swelled up so much that it slipped out of her mouth, and Sora began to cum on both girls' faces instead, glazing both Mika and Mika's mother with his sperm.

The two girls giggled, opening their mouths and cleaning Sora off as their eyes and noses were completely draped with his thick, white cum. Once they were finished sucking Sora's cock and making it hard again, the two women then turned around and showed off their backsides. Mother whore and daughter whore lay on top of each other on the ground, presenting themselves with their pussy lips stacked on top of each other.

Sora then began to service both women, taking Mika first and ramming her right in front of her mother, fucking her barely legal pussy until he came inside her womb, before pulling out and putting his dick in Mika's mother, fucking her fully-ripened, MILF pussy in front of her daughter before cumming inside her mature snatch as well.

Both women gripped the ground, curling their bare toes and shaking as they began to cum. They shook their pussies, pressing their breasts and faces to the ground as they presented themselves again and begged for more.

Sora grabbed both women and had his way with them once again, fucking them multiple times and cumming inside them until they were both overflowing all over the ground.

The mother and daughter nobles got back up, crawling towards their king as they climbed on his lap and kissed him again. Sora tasted their well-bred mouths, savoring the taste of their noble saliva before pulling away, strings of drool still hanging from the girls' lips.

Once they had both kissed him again, Mika and her mother suddenly pulled away—and started kissing each other. Mother and daughter made out in front of Sora, shamelessly thrusting their tongues together as they began rubbing their naked bodies against each other.

"mmm…chu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…JU-U-U-U-U-U…nu-u-u-u-u-ru-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…J-UU-U-U-U-U-U-U-UUU-U-U-UU-UU-U-BU-U-U-U-U…"

"JU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A-A-AA…chu-u-u-u-u-u-u…re-re-ro-RO-O-O-O…nyu-u-u-u-u-u…nu-u-u-u-u-RU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…"

"You taste wonderful, Mama~"

"I can taste His Majesty's cum in your throat, Mika~"

The girls pulled away, a strand of spit between their lips as they looked up at Sora, smiling as he masturbated to them.

"How was that, Your Majesty~? Did you like it?"

"Was it that pleasing to watch, me kissing Mama~?"

Mother and daughter grinned as they stared up at Sora, sticking out their tongues teasing him, wiggling them around. Mother and daughter then suddenly squealed as the king glazed them with his balls, cumming all over their faces. They then licked each other on the face, cleaning each other off with their tongues.

Mother and daughter turned to Sora and opened their mouths, sticking out their tongues as they showed him all the cum that they had licked up. Then closing their mouths, Mika and her mother swallowed Sora's seed before opening their mouths again and showing off their pristine tongues and throats.

Sora was pleased with what he saw, and he grasped them both by the backs of their heads as he started kissing them both at the same time, pressing their faces together as he enveloped both of their mouths with his lips. The mother and her daughter blushed, surprised but grateful for the chance to be intimate together with him.

Mika and her mother made out with the king at the same time, their tongues locked in a three-way kiss. Their tongues met with Sora's, thrashing together inside his mouth. Sora moaned as he felt two different tongues against him at the same time, and he squeezed both girls' asses as he felt them both tonguing his throat with their mouths at once.

Finally, mother and daughter pulled away, grabbing each other and kissing one last time as Sora watched and masturbated. Mika and her mother made out for the last time, thrusting their tongues into each other's throats as Sora gave their faces one final nut.

…

The orgy continued, wantonly and carelessly, the guests reduced to animals climbing on top of each other and helplessly relieving their desires with no regard for social relations whatsoever. Husbands watched and masturbated as other men fucked their wives, and fathers watched as their daughters choked on strange men's dicks.

In the center of it all was Sora, who stood in the middle of the room as four different girls lay on the ground and gave him a footjob at the same time. Eight beautiful, curvy, long feet were curled around his cock: four pairs of feet, eight different soles, forty different toes, all pleasuring him at once.

"How are my feet, Your Majesty? Aren't they so pretty and pale and thin? You like mine the best, don't you?"

The tall, skinny blonde Mika giggled as she lifted her slender legs and rubbed her long, white slender feet against Sora's tip, playing with his urethra and foreskin as her light green and gold toes glided across his tip.

"No way! He likes them big and juicy, with toes you can _suck_ and _taste_. Isn't that right, Your Majesty?"

The curvy, big-breasted brunette Clara smiled and moved her big, curvy, pink soles along Sora's shaft, massaging him with her large, fleshy toes, painted in soft tones of cream and brown, with her two big toes painted bright green.

"Get real. The king likes long, slender toes that can hold a grip. Isn't that right, Your Majesty?"

The raven-haired Rin pouted as she caressed Sora's ballsack with her long, slightly bony feet. She cupped each testicle in one foot, rubbing and massaging them with her long, flexible toes, which were painted in snowy white, jet black, and glittering electric blue.

"Shut the fuck up, you whores. This cum dumpster body and these slutty pussy-feet belongs entirely to Happy-sama. You really think you amateurs can compete?"

Steph grinned at Sora, licking her lips as she wrapped the base of Sora's cock with her beautiful, elegant feet and kneaded him with her brightly-colored blue and purple and gold toes. Steph continued to rub him with the balls of her feet as she started wiggling her toes, teasing Sora with her beautiful toenails. She knew her master better than anyone else, and Sora's cock shivered and twitched as Steph slammed her whore-feet down against his pelvis.

The four pleasured Sora in unison, enveloping his shaft all at once they buried his dick underneath their feet-pussies. Their beautiful, lusty feet-pussies slid across his shaft, teasing and tormenting him until he finally came, shooting his load on all eight of the erotic, slutty soles that had serviced him.

The four noble girls all squealed at the same time as they received their milky surprise. Their toes and soles were now completely glazed, their feet marked as a sign of their servitude.

The girls looked up at their king and giggled, lifting their legs and playing with themselves as they spoke in unison:

"How were our feet, Your Majesty~? Aren't they sexy and hot?"

The girls raised their feet to Sora's face, spreading and wiggling their toes, giggling as he became hard again.

* * *

The orgy continued into the early hours of the morning. No acknowledgment of the rising sun was made as light began to stream in through the windows. Instead, the orgy only ended as slowly, one by one, the guests collapsed to the floor and passed out completely.

Sora was last, lying on top of the wealthiest and most illustrious wives and daughters in Elchea as he fell asleep on a bed of women.

It was only in the afternoon that the guests slowly began to wake up. The maids of the royal palace were already waiting, this time dressed in their usual erotic uniforms that showed off their breasts and pussies and feet.

The men all looked down at the floor as they got up in humiliation, while the women glanced in Sora's direction, blowing kisses at him.

The maids bowed and motioned towards the doors to the ballroom. The women's sandals had been retrieved and placed at the entrance, and the women put their shoes back on, smiling and chatting with each other as they started talking about the king's performance. Meanwhile, the men didn't even get shoes, and their sullied, semen-stained clothes had all been thrown away.

The nobles that had gathered for the party filed out of the ballroom one by one, forced to march through the palace completely naked before slipping out the back, where their carriages were already waiting for them.

One by one, Sora's girls began to wake up. They yawned and rubbed their eyes, looking around at the guests who were leaving. Starting with Steph, each girl climbed on top of Sora's erect penis, riding him as they had their way with him, fucking him until he came inside their bodies. One by one, each girl had her turn like this, until finally Izuna finished milking Sora's balls and climbed off Sora's body, her underage snatch dripping cum and pussy juice all over the marble floor.

The girls then grabbed Sora by the face and started making out with him. This time Jibril was first, taking Sora by the neck and kissing him, and Steph was last, plunging her tongue down his throat before pulling out and slurping up the spit from all the other girls that had collected in his mouth.

The girls then began chatting, talking like normal as if nothing extraordinary had happened.

"So, what do you all want to do now?"

"I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

"Right. Let's get the maids. OY, you there, is there anything to eat in this palace other than pussy?"

Once all the guests had finally gone, the six girls got up, idly touching themselves as cum leaked out from their pussies and assholes, not bothering to clean themselves off as they exited the ballroom naked and headed for the kitchen.

Sora couldn't get the thought of the beautiful noblewomen of the realm out of his head, and his erect penis was already throbbing with desire again as he stared at the asses of his six personal sex slaves.

…

"Nii."

"How are you doing, Shiro?"

Shiro raised her head up and looked at her brother. Sora smiled and tousled his sister's hair. There was some more color to her face than before.

"I'm bored, Nii~. I mostly just slept all day."

"Yeah, that happens when you're sick, doesn't it? We had a ball last night for all the ministers and nobles in the kingdom."

Shiro gazed at her brother and said nothing for a moment. Then…

"That sounds boring."

"Yeah, I'm sure you wouldn't have liked it."

Sora lay back for a moment and stared up at the ceiling.

"Why'd you have a ball?"

"I don't know. It was Steph's idea. She runs everything that's not related to games, you know."

"Oh. But why'd she plan a royal ball for a Wednesday?"

The color drained from Sora's face. "W-Wednesday?"

"Yeah, Wednesday. Why'd you have a dance on a Wednesday?"

Sora had now turned completely white. He turned his back to Shiro, hiding his face. Yesterday had been a Saturday. Even though she should have clearly noticed the room growing dark and light again multiple times, she had completely lost memory of three entire days. Shiro was losing her sense of time.

Wednesday had been the last time Sora had come to visit his sister. He had been seeing her every day until the last few days, when he'd started skipping his visits.

"Um…keep on getting better, OK, Shiro? I'll stop by again tonight."

"Are you sure, Nii? You're still busy. It's not the weekend yet."

"Y-Yeah. Don't worry about it."

Sora left the room and closed the door behind him. A beautiful young maid with short auburn hair and a mole under her right eye, the same girl Sora had fucked the night his sister had gotten sick, stood at the door, awaiting her king, wearing the standard palace uniform that showed off her naked breasts and thighs and feet.

"Your Majesty."

The maid grasped her king by the face and made out with him, the standard greeting now for all women inside the palace upon seeing the king. Sora didn't move as the maid kissed him, his penis remaining flaccid for once.

"G-Go…Go get the doctor."

"Sire?"

"Just do it! Get me the doctor! NOW!"

The maid scrambled to obey his orders. Sora simply slumped down to the floor, sitting against the wall as he buried his head in between his legs.

* * *

 **I generally don't like giving names to background characters in my fics, but I found it too awkward not to do it this time.**

 **Mika is named after the Idolmaster CG character, because her personality is the exact opposite of Jougasaki Mika's. I imagine her as looking like Aoyama Mio from The World God Only Knows, but much taller, or perhaps like any of the blonde characters from Mochi au Lait's yuri doujins.**

 **I based Rin off Shibuya Rin from Cinderella Girls, and I based Clara off the ClariS singer of the same name. This means that I based their appearances off their namesakes as well.**

 **As for the mothers, I imagined the** **red-haired duchess as Aquila from _Kantai Collection_ , and Mika's mother as Lusamine from _Pokémon Sun and Moon_.**


End file.
